A New Reikai Tantei
by Astraleon
Summary: The young martial artist Shinrai now has passed all but two of the succession trials.... Will he succeed, or will his bid to succeed Yusuke fail?
1. Prelude

+----+ Chapter 0: A Prelude +----+  
  
It's been thirty years since the end of Yu Yu Hakusho. The story you're about to read will only involve the main characters from the original series much later on, and you may be wondering just what happened in between the final YYH episode and the start of this series, thirty years later. That's what this chapter hopes to explain.  
  
First up, of course, is our hero - Yusuke Urameshi. After returning from his long travels, he married Keiko and opened up a ramen stand for a short time. But, a few years later, both he and Keiko disappeared without a word to anyone. Rumor has it that they've gone off to a quiet corner of the world to live out their lives in peace and solitude. Just mentioning Yusuke's name still scares the living hell out of any demon alive.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara - a man whose honor is exceeded only by his love for the ice demoness Yukina. After graduating from a college in Tokyo, he opened up his own dojo to train young fighters in his own version of the Reikou Hadou Ken style, a variant on Genkai's original discipline with the Reiken and Jigen To as key skills. The dojo is flourishing, with over 100 students so far.  
  
Shuichi Minamino - also known as the demon bandit, Youko Kurama. Kurama worked in his father's business for quite some time, before deciding to go back to school and become a doctor. Right now, he lives in Makai and treats the illnesses that run rampant there.   
  
Jaganshi Hiei - feared as the master of the Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha, and a master swordsman. He married Mukuro, and they've been living peacefully near the Makai-Ningenkai border for years now, assisting what few humans wander into the demon world return to the human world. Hiei's skills have become legendary, and many young demons foolishly come to challenge him to a deathmatch.... But, having softened his heart during his time with Mukuro, he never kills those who challenge him. So far, out of 371 challengers, Hiei is undefeated, having won each match with one simple blow.  
  
Genkai - the famous originator and master of Reikou Hadou Ken. Shortly before Yusuke left, Genkai passed away. Her spirit was sent to Heaven, where she continues to train her skills to beyond perfection.  
  
Yukina - an ice demoness, and the sister of Hiei. Currently, she's in the employ of Reikai, heading up the Tri-World Medical Board at the Reikai Administration.  
  
Botan - the cheerful Grim Reaper. Lately, she's been taking a lot of time off to visit with a -certain- reincarnated fox demon who shall remain nameless, but she's still fulfilling her duties of guiding the dead to the afterlife.  
  
Shizuru - Kuwabara's sister, who has even stronger perception than he does. After the events of YYH, she's stayed pretty much the same.... Did you expect anything else?  
  
Last, but not least, is Koenma - the prince of Reikai who takes the form of a toddler. Shortly after the last episode of YYH, Koenma discovered the dark side of his father, Enma Daiou - he paid demons to travel to Ningenkai and cause trouble, just so that the Reikai Tantei could save the day and get more glory for Enma. Enma was tried and convicted of High Treason, and executed. But his last words were quite prophetic, and very ominous....  
  
"Thirty years from this very day, chaos will reign over the three worlds of Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai.... and I'll return to reclaim my rightful throne as the king of all three worlds! Your days are all numbered!"  
  
And thus, nearly thirty years afterwards, our story begins.... 


	2. Chapter 1

+----+ A New Reikai Tantei +----+  
  
+----+ Episode 1: Martial Arts Master! Shinrai Seijitsu's Appearance +----+  
  
In Tokyo, the World Martial Arts Championship was being held for the first time ever. Millions of fans had gathered to watch the best fighters in the world duke it out. But there was another force at work....  
  
=== At Reikai ===  
  
"George!"  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama?"  
  
From behind a desk a chair spun around, revealing what looked to be a toddler with an oversized hat on. But this toddler was actually the ruler of all the Spiritual World - Koenma Daiou.  
  
"Has the tournament begun yet, George?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Yes, sir," replied 'George,' who was a blue oni (in case you didn't know), "and the match-ups have been determined."  
  
"Excellent. I'll take over from here."  
  
With the push of a button on Koenma's desk, a screen on the other side of his office flickered to life, showing the Tokyo Battle Dome in all its glory.  
  
*Let's see if anyone here is Reikai Tantei material....* thought Koenma, though he already had a candidate in mind. Someone he'd been watching for quite some time....  
  
=== Tokyo Battle Dome - World Martial Arts Championship Final Round ===  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! This is the fight we've all been waiting for!" called out the announcer, speaking into his microphone excitedly.  
  
"And we have for your entertainment the two most powerful fighters ever seen in this world! Their skills finely honed, their spirits fierce with the will to battle, you're in for a treat today! Now! Bring out the finalists!"  
  
From either side of the arena silk curtains parted to reveal the two fighters who each wanted the title of Most Powerful. One was large, bulky - muscles covered his body and scars marked his many battles. This fighter cried out mightily, and the crowd followed suit, roaring in applause at the mighty warrior. The man crouched down and flipped into the air, landing gracefully on the arena floor (and causing quite a tremor as well). Once more, he flexed his muscles proudly, and stared with contempt at his challenger.  
  
In contrast to the bold display of the other fighter, this young man walked silently towards the ring. Jet black hair jutted from his head like spikes, and his green eyes shone with determination and fearlessness.   
  
=== At Reikai ===  
  
"Koenma-sama, why are we even watching this? That big guy is clearly stronger."  
  
"Once again, George, you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity. Here, take a look at this."  
  
Koenma pushed another button and the picture shrunk to a corner of the screen. Pictures of both challengers appeared in the remaining area, and a number counter began to roll underneath both of them. When it finished calculating, George's jaw dropped.  
  
"T-That kid...."  
  
"Exactly," spoke Koenma, "He's several times stronger than his opponent. Now you see that size doesn't matter." And he grinned at that statement.   
  
*I'm hoping to see what he can do.... This won't be a very accurate test, but it should suffice.*  
  
=== Tokyo Battle Dome ===  
  
"In this corner," cried the announcer, "is Ken Adams, champion fighter from America. He's mastered most forms of wrestling, and is currently the favorite to win the tournament."  
  
Ken flexed his muscles again, and leered at his young opponent.  
  
"In the opposite corner is Shinrai Seijitsu! This young man has never entered any professional-rank tournaments, but in each of his matches today he's managed to K.O. his opponents without ever being touched. One thing is for sure, folks, and that's that this match is going to be one for the ages!"  
  
And the crowd erupted in a flurry of applause and cheering, as a chant began - 'Ken,' 'Ken,' 'Ken.'  
  
Both fighters stared at each other, Ken confidently grinning. Shinrai simply closed his eyes and went into a defensive stance.  
  
"Let the match.... BEGIN!!!"  
  
Ken chuckled madly, "Heh-heh-heh.... What's wrong, little boy? Afraid?"  
  
Shinrai said nothing, but simply motioned for Ken to come at him with one hand. And then he smiled.  
  
"Impudent wretch! I'll crush you! Don't you get that?!" With a mighty cry, Ken charged at the young boy.... and connected with a hard punch. Or, at least, that's what it looked like.  
  
Groaning with effort, the large man tried to force his fist at Shinrai, but the younger boy had grasped his punch with one hand and was easily restraining him. Without warning, blue light burst from Shinrai, surrounding his body entirely.  
  
"Out of respect for your title, I'll suggest that you surrender now," Shinrai said in a calm, cool voice.  
  
This sent Ken over the edge. He was being told to surrender by THIS runt?! Angrily, he reared back and swung his head straight into Shinrai's skull.  
  
Shinrai's neck was knocked back slightly, but nothing more.  
  
"I see you've made your choice. Very well then...."  
  
  
  
=== At Reikai ===  
  
"Ooh, he's angry now!" cried Koenma. "Take cover!" With that, he dove under his desk.  
  
"Koenma-sama? I don't see what the big deal is.... !!!! W-Wha?!"  
  
=== Tokyo Battle Dome ===  
  
The blue light that surrounded Shinrai nearly tripled in size. A deadly look crossed the face of the young competitor, one that made Ken freeze in pure terror.  
  
"I warned you to surrender...." began Shinrai in a montone voice, "but you chose instead to charge headfirst - literally. That move actually damaged me a little.... So I'll let you see my true skill."  
  
Effortlessly, Shinrai shoved his opponent halfway across the ring and moved his arm to his side, fist clenched. All of the light that he was giving off slowly siphoned into his hand.  
  
"Wh-wh-wh-what in.... ?!!" cried out Ken, still reeling from simply being pushed away, as he bounced against the arena ropes and was shot straight for Shinrai.  
  
"Meet the highest form of attack! Reikou Shou!!!"  
  
Shinrai's punch connected, and Ken spat out blood before being hurled out of the ring and through the arena ceiling. The crowd sat silently in shock and awe, stunned by the display of power that they'd just witnessed. The announcer, after standing slack-jawed for several moments, managed to speak.  
  
"T-The winner of the First World Martial Arts Championship.... is Shinrai Seijitsu!"  
  
=== At Reikai ===  
  
At the instant Shinrai's blow was delivered, the viewing screen shattered violently, the entire room being engulfed in a white light.  
  
"T-That.... was incredible...." George said, his voice shaking.  
  
Koenma crawled out from underneath his desk, and nodded his head.   
  
"Hmm, yes. That was truly incredible.... Shinrai's power increased exponentially while using that technique. He's the perfect candidate."  
  
"Y-You mean.... the Reikai Tantei, Koenma-sama?"  
  
"Exactly. I'll be the one assigning him, so tell administration not to worry. Just get the paperwork through as fast as possible." Koenma then flashed white and disappeared.  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama."  
  
=== Tokyo Battle Dome ===   
  
The crowd was now on its feet, applauding and cheering wildly for Shinrai, when everything seemed to stop. Shinrai noticed this, and spun around to face Koenma, who had just appeared.  
  
"Who are you? No.... What are you?" Shinrai asked.  
  
Koenma's eyes sparkled and he placed his hands on his hips trying to look important. "I am the ruler of all the Spiritual World, the great Koenma Daiou!"  
  
Shinrai's face was totally blank. ".... And your point?"  
  
With that, Koenma face-faulted, falling to the ground with a loud -thump!-. "You nincompoop! I'm important! Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"If you have business with me, then say so."  
  
".... Alright," said an exasperated Koenma, "Will you join our Reikai Tantei soldiers and help defend the world from demons?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Now, don't talk like.... Huh? Great! You'll receive instructions within the week. Later!" And Koenma blinked out again.  
  
*Heh.... This should be interesting.* though Shinrai as time went back to normal. 


	3. Chapter 2

+----+ Chapter 2: Reikai Tantei Sign-Up! Meet your Teammates, Shinrai +----+  
  
It had been nearly two weeks since Shinrai won the title of 'Strongest Martial Artist in the World' and been given a job offer by Koenma, but he hadn't heard anything. Shinrai lived in a modest five-room apartment in Tokyo, and it was filled almost to the brim with martial arts training equipment. Hundreds of pieces of paper littered the floor, each describing some new technique or discipline. The walls were dry and cracked, the floors covered with mud. But there was one room that Shinrai made sure he kept perfectly clean - his training dojo. Laying in his must-covered bed, Shinrai drifted between being asleep and being awake.  
  
It was just when he'd drifted off to sleep that Koenma appeared, crying out, "Wake up! You've got work to do!"  
  
Shinrai woke with a start, jumping to attention so fast that Koenma (who was floating directly above him) had no time to react before being head-butted across the room and into the wall. After realizing what had happened, Shinrai leapt out of bed and ran for Koenma, who had just managed to stand up (albeit with shaky legs).  
  
"Ugh.... You have the hardest head I've ever met, kid.... With one possible exception," groaned Koenma, grasping his head in pain.  
  
"Sorry, Koenma-san. But it's your own fault for waking me up like that," said a still-groggy Shinrai. Koenma grumbled something under his breath (it sounded like a threat), and then spoke up again.  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying," Koenma said, "you've been accepted into the Reikai Tantei and your placement is determined."  
  
"Placement?"  
  
"Ah, yes," said Koenma, shaking his head, "I forgot you don't know about these things. Anyway, the Reikai Tantei are split into several different units, each lead by a senior Reikai administrator. These units each watch over a certain area of their country, protecting the locals from any demons that happen to come their way. You've been assigned to the Rikutsu Unit, which watches over central Japan, including Tokyo. You're to meet with your teammates in the Shinjuku district and await further instruction. Got it?"  
  
".... I think so. I'll leave right away."  
  
"Good," Koenma said with an uneasy grimace, "because this is an especially important mission. Now GO!" With that, he blinked out.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Shinrai headed out, locking the door on his way out, and ran towards the heart of Shinjuku. When he arrived there, there was nary a person to be seen - a strange sight at this time of day, Shinrai thought. But when he looked harder, he saw a fairly young man in glasses, taking a sip from a large jug. Without any other leads, Shinrai just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the man.  
  
The man seemed generally handsome, around his mid-20s, with short blond hair and thick glasses. His sky-blue eyes sparkled underneath his glasses, full of mischief and trickery. He was also drunk out of his mind.  
  
Stumbling, the man staggered towards Shinrai. "Hey, hey kid.... Hiya, how're 'ya doin'?" he spoke in a slurred, monotone voice, the smell of alcohol fresh on his breath. Shinrai simply stared, slightly taken aback - was this one of the teammates Koenma was talking about? But wait.... Something isn't right, thought Shinrai. And he was right - the man suddenly and swiftly shot a punch at Shinrai.  
  
With great difficulty, Shinrai managed to catch the man's fist before it connected, but was greeted by a knee to the gut. He fell to his knees, grasping his stomach and gasping for air. The strange man stood straight up, apparently sober now, and spoke again, "Not bad. You blocked that first punch like an expert.... You'll make a fine student. I can train you up to some awesome skills.... Graah!!" Shinrai had suddenly delivered a punch of his own as he cried out, "Reikou Shou!" The powerful uppercut sent the man flying into the air, landing several yards away. For a few moments, images of people crossing the streets of the city flickered in and out of sight. The man sat up, groaning heavily. His glasses had been shattered completely, and he now had a large red bruise on his chin where he'd gotten hit.  
  
"Watch it, will 'ya? The barrier that keeps us hidden is connected to me. Can't risk people hearing 'bout demons and such, can we?" the man said, still moaning lightly. From out of the shadows, a faint voice spoke out....  
  
"God, Taisho. You call yourself a Tantei when you couldn't even see that move coming?"  
  
A beautiful young woman stepped into view, her long brown hair flowing in the breeze. On her back was a thick, metallic staff, inscribed with various symbols that Shinrai assumed were used to enhance its fighting power. Eyes as black as coal stared at Shinrai, and the young man couldn't help but blush slightly at her beauty. She walked towards the two men, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"You, on the other hand...." she spoke, "You were feinting injury the whole time, weren't you? Faking being hurt to throw Taisho here off-guard?" Shinrai nodded slowly, and the man called Taisho's jaw dropped at the revelation.   
  
"W-What?!" cried Taisho, "I'm a master fighter! I can tell when someone's feinting, and that kid wasn't feinting!" The young woman merely sighed, muttering something about the stupidity of male pride, and turned around. Suddenly, the wind stopped entirely. Storm clouds filled the sky, and thunder could be heard.  
  
"What's.... going on?" asked a confused Shinrai.  
  
All that the girl could say was, "They're here."  
  
And with that, all hell, it seems, broke loose. The sky split open, a red rift tearing through the air. From out of the mysterious gateway, a horde of winged creatures swarmed out. They looked almost like lizards, but with a feral and deadly look about them. Green, sparkling scales covered their entire bodies, and huge black wings fluttered to support the huge beasts.  
  
Shinrai stared, wide-eyed, at the spectacle, and Taisho chuckled, turning to face Shinrai, "Looks like the invasion force has arrived.... Get ready! We fight!" 


	4. Chapter 3

+----+ Chapter 3: Invasion of the Makai Bandits. Fight on, Reikai Tantei! +----+  
  
The sky split open, a red rift tearing through the air. From out of the mysterious gateway, a horde of winged creatures swarmed out. They looked almost like lizards, but with a feral and deadly look about them. Green, sparkling scales covered their entire bodies, and huge black wings fluttered to support the huge beasts.  
  
Shinrai stared, wide-eyed, at the spectacle, and Taisho chuckled, turning to face Shinrai, "Looks like the invasion force has arrived.... Get ready! We fight!"  
  
"What.... are those things?!" cried Shinrai. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and turned to see the young women looking at him.  
  
"They're called Wingscale demons - they're one of the lower classes of demon, but dangerous in numbers. Watch yourself."   
  
"Enough class for the day?!" called out Taisho. "We have work to do!" He ran towards the rift in the sky fearlessly, a faint green light shimmering around him.  
  
The young woman said only one thing more, "My name's Hazumi Shousa, pleasure to meet you. Now, let's go!" At that, she ran off, following Taisho, one hand tightly gripping the staff on her back.  
  
Shinrai shook off his fears, and followed after them. The demons were terrorizing the city, smashing everything in sight and robbing people of anything they might be carrying. There seemed to be thousands of them - and only three Reikai Tantei to handle them, thought Shinrai grimly. He shook it off, and continued running. When he caught up with Taisho and Hazumi, they were fighting off several dozen Wingscales at once, fists and staff flying, until none were left standing. A lone Wingscale crept up behind Hazumi, and attacked, but she easily blocked it and bashed in its skull with her staff.  
  
*They're strong, alright.... Maybe we can do this.* Shinrai thought, his spirits rising. And with that, he joined the fray. A pair of Wingscales were terrorizing a young mother and her son, and they closed their eyes tightly, knowing the end was near.... When suddenly both Wingscales exploded into dust. The pair slowly opened their eyes to see the young Shinrai, his fist still glowing from his Reikou Shou, and smiled. But the smiles quickly turned to gasps as more Wingscales surrounded Shinrai, hoping to avenge their fallen comrades.  
  
Shinrai fought them as best he could, dodging and striking with elegant finesse, but he was simply outnumbered. One of the Wingscales flew towards the young child, its fangs bared, and Shinrai noticed just in time to deliver his Reikou Shou to its skull, vaporizing it. "What are you waiting for?! Go!" he cried, as the pair nodded and ran off to safety. Without warning, Shinrai was struck hard in the stomach and knocked into a nearby wall. He was completely surrounded now - no chance of escape with the sheer number of Wingscales out for his blood. And then came a far-off cry....  
  
"Rei Kou Ha! Shotgun!"  
  
Green light enveloped the demons, breaking through them each in turn. As the Wingscales fell dead to the ground, Kioku saw Taisho, fist extended and still glowing, grinning at him. "Be more careful, kid! I won't always be here to pull yer ass out of the fire!" he called. Shinrai nodded his head, smirking slightly. He arose, and ran off to find more Wingscales.  
  
Battle after battle was fought in the streets of Tokyo. At first, the Wingscales were disorganized, had no idea or care for where their fellows were. But now, all three Tantei were surrounded. All of the remaining demons - about 100 in all, were circled around them, fangs dripping with demonic saliva at the thought of tasting human flesh once more. Things seemed hopeless now, for sure.... And then they charged  
  
"Ensatsu Hadou Hou!!!"  
  
A large group of demons not too far from Shinrai burst into flames, screeching in unholy screams before falling to the ground as bare skeletons. The rest of the Wingscales stopped, and turned to face the one who had massacred their comrades. From the smoke rising off of the dead Wingscale carcasses, a lone figure appeared. Slowly, his features became more distinct, and as they did, the demons recoiled in terror.  
  
Crimson red hair covered his head, making it seem as though his head was one fire. His arms ended in large, clawed hands, his skin a dark red color. Ebony eyes stared coldly, without mercy, at the demons. A large broadsword hung on his back. And on his face was a cocky smirk.  
  
Hazumi and Taisho were frozen as well, in shock at seeing this demon here. Shinrai braced himself to attack, but Taisho restrained him. "No," he spoke, "he's an ally. Kiyou, the 'Burning Hellfire Demon'.... Never thought he'd show up to help."  
  
From behind Kiyou, ten more demons appeared, each with the same skin color as Kiyou, but without the merciless ferocity that surrounded him. Each was covered in flames, apparently fire demons as well.  
  
"The Fyushigi Unit," explained Hazumi, "watches over southern Japan and Korea. Kiyou is well-known for his mastery of fire, and coldness in battle. Seems Reikai thought we couldn't handle this mission on our own."   
  
Taisho scoffed. "Feh. Quite a vote of confidence, don'cha think? Well, anyway, it's good to know we're safe now."  
  
Kiyou's smirk vanished, as he raised his hands, palms forward, and spoke - "Die."  
  
Flame crackled around his palms, bursting from them in a flash of red light. In an instant, nearly half of the Wingscales were enveloped and burned alive by the flames, and the others stepped back, ready to retreat. The fire demon glared at them, saying with a feral tone, "No retreating, you cowards!" His palms clenched into fists, and burst into crimson red flame, as he faded out of view.... but now for long. "Honou Shou!!!"  
  
Kiyou brutally smashed his fist into each demon he passed, causing them to combust messily into several pieces. Demon after demon fell, burned to cinders by the attack. Shinrai watched in awe, and saw the secret behind the attack's power - real flames weren't being used, but rather Kiyou's own Ki transmutated into fire. A wave of respect swept over the young man, and he simply stared in shock at the sheer power of the fire demon. In a matter of moments, the last of the Wingscales were dead. Kiyou gave a triumphant roar, and the rest of his unit followed suit. All three of the Reikai Tantei began to applaud, but the celebration was cut short by a deep, growling voice....  
  
"Worthless Wingscales.... Now I have to do things myself. Prepare for the void, humans!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to the rift, which was now fluctuating wildly. From out of it, a huge creature fell from the sky and crashed into the ground near where the Tantei stood. Rocky gray skin covered his body, wings of flame sitting proudly from his back. A gut that made beer-bellies across the world seem tame jutted from his stomach. And cold, red eyes narrowed at the Tantei. Hazumi muttered something unintelligible, but Shinrai caught one word in particular - 'Kakitome.' 


	5. Chapter 4

+----+ Chapter 4: The Makai Bandit Kakitome - An Undefeatable Foe? +----+  
  
All eyes turned to the rift, which was now fluctuating wildly. From out of it, a huge creature fell from the sky and crashed into the ground near where the Tantei stood. Rocky gray skin covered his body, wings of flame sitting proudly from his back. A gut that made beer-bellies across the world seem tame jutted from his stomach. And cold, red eyes narrowed at the Tantei. Hazumi muttered something unintelligible, but Shinrai caught one word in particular - 'Kakitome.'  
  
The demon cackled madly, speaking in an earth-shaking voice, "You defeated my Wingscale army. Well done, humans.... and demon traitors" - the demon glared over at Kiyou and his unit, who flinched slightly - ".... but it isn't going to be enough to stop my invasion. I am Kakitome, the greatest fire demon to ever live, and the last thing you'll ever see."  
  
Kiyou's fist clenched, his eyes narrowing. He dashed at Kakitome, crying out, "Honou Shou!!!" His flame-covered fist hit Kakitome's chest with a loud -bang!-.... and it had no effect other than Kakitome chuckling to himself. "Was that it?! Pitiful!!" He backhanded Kiyou in the face, dislocating his jaw and sending him flying backwards. As he soared through the air, he muttered, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from falsely claiming your title, Hiei-sama...." before crashing limply to the ground.   
  
The rest of his unit charged at Kakitome, but he simply extended his hands and spoke the words, "Honou Hadou," and a sheet of fire burst from his fingertips. The rest of Kiyou's unit was heavily burned, but not killed, and fell to the ground in excrutiating pain.   
  
Hazumi gulped, in fear at the power of the demon, but readied her staff and ran for Kakitome. With a single swipe of his hand, a ball of fire shot towards Hazumi, hitting her squarely in the chest and sending her flying backwards, falling to the ground. She groaned and tried to rise, but lacked the strength.  
  
"Hazumi! You'll pay...." Taisho raised his hand and pointed his index finger in a gun-like shape and a small green light started to shine on the tip of his finger. "Ah," said Kakitome, chuckling lightly, "the Rei Gun of the Reikou Hadou Ken-ryuu. That could hurt.... pity I won't let you use it." Kakitome's flaming wings flapped loudly, as he soared at Taisho. Finally, when enough Reiki had been gathered, Taisho called out, "Rei Gun!!!!!!" and shot the blast at Kakitome. The demon opened its mouth and breathed, blowing flames out. The flames hit the Rei Gun blast head-on, and dissipated it before reaching Taisho. Before Taisho had time to react, the flames hit him harshly, sending him falling to his knees, burned severely.  
  
Shinrai was frozen where he stood, unable to help his friends out of his fear. He was furious with himself - was he really so unsure of his abilities that he couldn't even stand up for his friends? Swallowing his fear, he charged for Kakitome. And, with a leaping kick, he shouted, "Kou Kyaku!" His foot glowed brightly, and the kick connected with Kakitome's head.... but it had no effect.   
  
Kakitome breathed fire again, making Shinrai cry out in pain as he was burned, and he fell to the ground wounded. Still, he recovered quickly and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, each not moving the fire demon an inch. With little effort, Kakitome reared back and punched Shinrai harshly in the head, sending him deep into the ground. Kakitome roared victoriously, crying out, "Bring out all the martial artists in the world, and they'll still never defeat me! Martial arts are a waste of time and energy, foolish humans! Hah-hah-hah-hah!!!"  
  
Deep in the ground, Shinrai's eyes snapped wide open and a low, feral growl escaped his lips. Kakitome noticed that something was wrong, but had no time to react before the ground split open and Shinrai leapt out, delivering a crushing uppercut to Kakitome's chin. The large fire demon was knocked high into the air, but managed to recover and land a few feet away. As he wiped the blood from his face, he said, "You asshole! 'Ya should've stayed down! Now.... DIE!!" Kakitome raised his hands and called out, "Honou Hadou!" as the attack burst from his fingers.... and bounced off Shinrai harmlessly. "W-What?!" Slowly, Shinrai took a step forward as Kakitome took a step backwards. "Y-You...."   
  
With a loud scream, Kakitome hurled more Fireballs at Shinrai, who deflected them with a single hand. "Now.... Alright! My best attack!" Kakitome began to slowly turn around, and gradually sped up, spinning at a lightning-fast pace with his hands extended. Shinrai merely kept walking towards him.  
  
"Kaiten Honou!!" Flames burst from the spinning Kakitome, flying straight for Shinrai. The young boy stopped, and cried out, "Kiai!!!!!".... and the flames were dispelled. Kakitome, who by now had stopped spinning, stared blankly in shock, only able to whisper, "My.... my best attack...." With amazing speed, Shinrai charged at Kakitome and his fist began to shine. He then spoke out the last words that his opponent would ever hear - "Never insult martial arts! Reikou SHOU!!!" The shining punch connected with Kakitome's head, piercing the skull and causing the entire head to explode. As smoke rose from Shinrai's clenched fist, the lifeless carcass of Kakitome fell to the ground with a loud -thud!-. "Martial arts," said Shinrai, panting hard, "are very precious to me. They let me protect people from.... demons like.... you...." And at that, he collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.   
  
The battle was finally over, and the rift in the sky closed without any fanfare. Hundreds of Wingscales lay dead, and the Reikai Tantei, though wounded, were now victorious.  
  
=== At Reikai ===  
  
"W-What happened, Koenma-sama?!" cried out George.  
  
Koenma stayed silent for a moment, before saying, "They won, that's what. Let's just hope they can handle their next assignment.... Because it'll be much more dangerous. The Reikai-Kakumei have been acting up again lately, and I'm afraid that they'll strike sometime soon.... Bring the Fyushigi and Rikutsu Units back here, George, and get them treated up. Send a team to erase the memories of the citizens, too."  
  
George saluted, saying, "Yes, Koenma-sama." as he ran out of the room.  
  
Koenma sighed, thinking to himself that Reikai may soon fall.... but he couldn't let that happen. 


	6. Chapter 5

+----+ Chapter 5: Beginning of a Turbulent Battle! Reikai is Invaded +----+  
  
Shinrai groaned softly, wondering what had happened. The last thing he could remember was defeating Kakitome, and then everything went black. He tried to sit up, and found that his wounds had all been healed - not a scratch was on him. As he sat up, he noticed a handsome young man sitting in the bed next to him. The man was wearing long, stylish robes and had a pacifier in his mouth for some bizarre reason. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Koenma, Shinrai thought to himself. The man noticed Shinrai's movements and turned to face him.  
  
"Good to see that you're awake, Shinrai-kun," the man said in a calm voice, "Congratulations on your victory, and thank you for saving Tokyo from Kakitome's raiding party. But still, you need your rest."  
  
"Are you.... Koenma?" asked Shinrai uncertainly, afraid of offending the young man. The man simply nodded, and, in a burst of smoke, the Koenma Shinrai was familiar with appeared.  
  
"I use this form to go out in public," explained Koenma, "but I decided to show it to you as my way of giving my respect. Not many people see my like that."  
  
Koenma cleared his throat, and began to speak again. "Anyway, you're probably wondering where you are right now, correct? This is the medical recovery center at Reikai. I ordered you and the others here for treatment after the battle. Your wounds were severe, but they were easily mended." "So, I'm in the spiritual world now?" asked Shinrai.  
  
"Correct. Or, more precisely, a sort of mid-point between life and the afterlife. This isn't the sort of spiritual world with specters and dead old people or anything wandering around. We here at the Reikai Administration determine a soul's path in life - good or evil - and thus their path in the afterlife - Heaven or Hell. It's certainly a difficult job at times, with some souls...." Koenma sighed, then cleared his throat again.  
  
"But what I mainly came here to talk to you about was your next mission. This'll be a doozy, so I can only pray that you're ready. Feel free to ask any questions about what I'm about to say, alright?"  
  
"Fine," said Shinrai. He thought that the LAST mission was a 'doozy,' so this one must be particularly hard. Slight beads of sweat formed on his brow just thinking of what new threat would present itself as his next case.  
  
"Let me start at the beginning. Your mission is simple - defend Reikai. How, you may ask? By defeating a group that calls themselves the 'Reikai-Kakumei.' This group has been raiding Reikai supply stations for months now, and we've received word that they might be planning a direct assault sometime soon. They claim to be against Reikai's tyranny, that they want to, quote, 'free those who have been imprisoned against their will,' unquote. What they mean, I have no idea."  
  
"Wait, Koenma," Shinrai said, interrupting. "DO they have a good, actual reason for attacking you guys like this?"  
  
Koenma was silent for a moment, and then he said, "I can't say for sure. It may actually be true - maybe the work of my father, Enma Daiou."  
  
"Enma Daiou?"  
  
"Yes," said Koenma. "Enma Daiou was the founder and leader of the Reikai Administration, and has worked for peace between the three worlds of Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai, for many centuries. But he was corrupt - he hired demons to cause trouble in Ningenkai, so that the Reikai Tantei of the time could save the day and let him get all the credit. I discovered this, and put him on trial thirty years ago.... he was executed for his crimes against the human world.... Though I can't say that he didn't deserve it. Not all of my father's 'programs' have been uncovered yet, so there may be some truth to what they say.... If it is true, then I'd be more than happy to resign as leader of Reikai, and dissolve the entire administration. But, with only some faint innuendo, I refuse to let this stop our work."  
  
Shinrai looked down and was silent. Sending demons into the human world just to make yourself look better? Insane, thought Shinrai. It was then that the doors of the room burst open, and a blue-haired young woman wearing a pink kimono ran into the room.   
  
Koenma was surprised, but managed to blurt out, "Botan?"  
  
Botan was breathing heavily, as if she'd ran several miles here. At last, she managed to speak up. And what she said was....  
  
"Reikai is under attack by the Reikai-Kakumei! They're heading here!" 


	7. Chapter 6

+----+ Chapter 6: Deadly Assasin Zurui Watashi Strikes! +----+  
  
It was then that the doors of the room burst open, and a blue-haired young woman wearing a pink kimono ran into the room.   
  
Koenma was surprised, but managed to blurt out, "Botan?"  
  
Botan was breathing heavily, as if she'd ran several miles here. At last, she managed to speak up. And what she said was....  
  
"Reikai is under attack by the Reikai-Kakumei! They're heading here!"  
  
Koenma's eyes widened, and he sputtered, "T-T-T-They're HERE?!! Oh, dear God! H-H-Help ME-E-E-E!!!!" Botan and Shinrai just sort of stared at Koenma (insert anime-style sweatdrops here), before he chuckled and said, "Ahem, I mean. Bring 'em on!" And both Shinrai and Botan face-faulted.   
  
"Koenma-sama...." began Botan, "things aren't looking good. They outnumber us two-to-one. The Rikutsu and Fyushigi Units are fighting them now, but I don't know how much longer they can hold out!"  
  
Shinrai stepped forward bravely, speaking in a firm tone. "I won't let any harm come to either of you, or to Reikai.... I swear it." Suddenly, Shinrai's head suddenly jerked backwards just so slightly, and he cried out, "Duck, Koenma!" And the ruler of Reikai did indeed duck.... just as a large knife hit the back of the wall where Koenma's head once was. Shinrai called out again, "Both of you, don't move! You're being targeted, and the slightest movement will set him off!"  
  
"That voice.... That awful voice...."   
  
Shinrai's eyes widened in horror, as he looked around wildly. "It.... it can't be...."  
  
From within the door's shadow, a man appeared and walked into sight. He was dressed like what one would expect of a ninja - loose, black clothing covered his body, with a black hood covering his face. At his side were a pair of daggers as well as two short swords, and a red light surrounded his body.  
  
"You!" called out both the stranger and Shinrai at the same time, as they charged one another. Savagely, they traded blows, not even bothering to block, as they beat each other mercilessly. They seperated, and the stranger's hand swung to his back before he hurled a shuriken at Shinrai, which the young martial artist deflected with one hand. But it was while he was doing this that the stranger charged again, brandishing a dagger. With quick reflexes, Shinrai caught the dagger's blade and tossed it to the side before delivering a crushing punch to his opponent's face. Just before he landed, the stranger did a backflip and jumped into the air, his hand reaching for more shurikens. Shinrai tossed a glance at Koenma, but before he could say anything, over a dozen shurikens were thrown at him.  
  
Koenma flinched, closing his eyes tightly, but since he didn't feel any pain, he slowly opened his eyes.... and gasped, "Oh, dear God.... !!!" Shinrai had jumped in front of the shurikens, taking them full-force to protect Koenma. He fell to his knees, blood flowing from his body's multiple wounds. The stranger lifted his hood just enough to show his grin, and spoke.  
  
"Oh, how I've waited to kill you, Shinrai Seijitsu.... The one target I couldn't kill.... Now this day has finally come, and my joy could not be greater! Now, meet the ancient Ninjutsu art.... Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
  
Making several hand gestures, the stranger's grin twisted into a sick smile, the kind one would normally see on a psychopath just as he was about to kill his victim. His shadow slowly flickered on the ground, and split into at least six different shadows.... and from those shadows, copies of the stranger rose from the ground.  
  
"One of these is the real me. The others are just shadows. Can you find me before I kill you, boy?"  
  
Shinrai rose to his feet, with Botan's help, and dashed at the seven figures. He had no idea which was the real one - the assassin had switched places with one of his duplicates. Taking a chance, Shinrai leapt and performed a flying kick, crying out, "Kou Kyaku!" and it hit the stranger head-on.... as the attack passed right through him. Before Shinrai even had time to land, the stranger had stabbed him in the back with his short sword, piercing straight through him. Shinrai hacked, coughing up blood, as he fell to the ground with the sword still in his back. The stranger chuckled lightly at first, before bursting into insane, twisted laughter. Botan and Koenma cried out Shinrai's name, but the young man didn't stir.  
  
"Now.... On to business. Die, Koenma of Reikai!!!"  
  
The assassin began to charge at Koenma, but barely made it off the ground before he was pulled back and thrown to the side. He recovered quickly, but was astonished at what he saw.  
  
Shinrai was standing, with the sword plainly sticking out of his chest, with both fists glowing and his eyes narrowed in anger. "You'll not touch him.... Zurui Watashi."  
  
"You.... you found out my name?!" cried Zurui, clearly shocked (and who could blame him, staring at a man with a sword sticking out of his rib cage). "How are you standing?! Are you immortal or something?! Why can't I kill you, God damn it all!!!!" Zurui leapt at Shinrai, blind with fury. Shinrai simply smirked, blood dripping down from his lips.  
  
Just before Zurui reached him, Shinrai called out, "Reikou Shou Kikan-Ju!!!" and unleashed a barrage of punches, each one with the strength of a Reikou Shou. Zurui was battered brutally, tossed around like a limp rag doll, before falling limply to the ground. Shinrai soon followed, his trembling knees giving out as he fell to one knee. Zurui coughed up a huge wad of blood, and wiped his face angrily, crawling towards Shinrai.  
  
"Damn you, Shinrai.... Just remember that I'll be back one day.... from the depths of hell." Without any warning, Zurui slammed his hand down and smoke filled the room, and when everyone recovered from the surprise, he was gone. Botan and Koenma rushed to Shinrai's side, and Botan asked, "Shinrai, that sword.... Can it be removed?"  
  
Shinrai responded by gripping the blade of the sword and pushing it out through his back, and then he collapsed, a puddle of blood pouring out from underneath him. Botan, shocked, placed her hands on Shinrai's back and closed her eyes. White light covered his body, and the hole in his torso - as well as his other wounds - were healed. "Botan, will he be alright?" Koenma asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes, Koenma-sama," replied Botan, "but he won't be able to fight for a while."  
  
Koenma whimpered pathetically. An ogre ran into the room, crying out, "Koenma-sama! The Reikai-Kakumei have gotten more reinforcements, and we've just received word that the Hanshu Reikai Tantei have all been killed! What do we do now, sir?!!"  
  
"Oh, lovely. Could this get any better? I can only hope it doesn't...." 


	8. Chapter 7

+----+ Chapter 7: Defend Reikai! Keyaku Nakadachi.... The Master of the Naginata! +----+  
  
=== Reikai - Before the Invasion ===  
  
Everything seemed normal that day. Reikai was running just the way it had been for the past thirty years - clean, effecient, and without any complaints from the oni. A statue of Koenma stood in the main lobby, and the oni were polishing it, as always. It was then that the statue imploded, and demons began to flood into Reikai from where the statue once stood. The oni who worked at Reikai didn't stand a chance against the demons, and were slaughtered quickly. From out of the statue, a shadowy figure leapt into the air, and landed gracefully in front of the broken statue.  
  
Golden spikes of hair jutted from his head, bangs falling to his face. His black eyes were cold, and uncaring. In his hand, he held a long staff with a blade at the end - a Naginata. Looking around, he scowled.  
  
"I thought I'd told you not to kill anyone - only wound." he spoke in a commanding voice. One of the demons, apparently the leader, cowered. "I.... I'm sorry, sir...." In a flash of light, the demon gave out a small, pathetic noise that sounded something like, 'gkk,' before falling neatly into small pieces on the ground. The man shouldered his Naginata and glanced around the room.   
  
"You've seen what happens to those who disobey my orders. Now, go and bring me Koenma." The demons nodded nervously, and scampered off. A lone tear fell down the face of the man, as he whispered softly, "Hold on, my sister.... I'm coming for you."  
  
=== Reikai - The Present ===  
  
Taisho backhanded one demon into a wall, and, without even bothering to stop, roundhouse kicked another through the ceiling. He groaned, "How many more of these things are there?" A scoff came from behind him, and he glanced over to Hazumi. "Quit complaining," she said, "or I'll bash your nuts in." Taisho cringed, and, thus invigorated, charged headfirst into a swarm of demons. Hazumi sighed and shook her head. "Well, it made him get to work, at least...." And she quickly followed him, her Bo-staff at the ready. Before she could reach him, though, the ceiling collapsed above her. She managed to dodge just in time, and was greeted by a sharp blow to the back. Slowly, Hazumi stood up and turned around, and gasped.  
  
Standing in front of her was a blue-skinned creature, long blue hair streaming like waves down from her head. It was a female water demon, and one that Hazumi recognized - as a Reikai Tantei, a master of the Bo-staff just like her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" cried Hazumi.  
  
The water demon smirked. "Fulfilling my mission - to overthrow Reikai and kill all who oppose me. Really, did you think that the great Kosame would stay on the losing side?"  
  
Hazumi's eyes narrowed, and she gripped her weapon tightly. "If you're revolting against Reikai.... then I'll just have to put you down for good." She charged, and Kosame snickered. "Really, a frontal assault? A wasted effort."  
  
The water demoness swung her staff at Hazumi - and hit nothing but air. "What?!" At the last moment, Hazumi had flipped into the air, and just now landed behind Kosame. "Vault Crush!" Hazumi cried, as she smashed her staff into the back of Kosame's knee. Unbalanced, Kosame fell to the ground, and Hazumi swung her staff down hard. Just before the attack hit, the water demon rolled out of the way, and delivered an attack of her own to Hazumi's knee. Hazumi cried out, but remained standing with much effort. Kosame flipped into the air and landed on her one good leg, in the crane stance. Both fighters stared each other down, when suddenly an anguished cry came out from across the room. Immediately, Hazumi and Kosame glanced over at the source of the scream, and saw Taisho fall to the ground, blood spurting from a wound in his chest. A man stood over him, coldly glaring over at the two women.  
  
"Kosame! Enough playtime. Get to work finding Koenma," spoke the man in a vicious tone.  
  
"But, Keyaku-sama....!!!" whimpered Kosame. The man glared at her, and for a moment his hand crackled with electricity. Kosame recoiled, and nodded her head before bowing to the leader. She leered at Hazumi. "You got lucky this time. Next time, I'll smash your skull in. Ta-ta!" And thus she ran off, Hazumi turning to follow her.... but running head-first into the same man.  
  
"Not so fast, Tantei." spoke Keyaku. "You aren't going to be helping your friends any more." He lifted up his Naginata, and swung the blunt end of it onto Hazumi's head, sending her spiraling to the ground. "Forgive me.... But I do this for the greater good." He began to walk off, in the same direction that Kosame had run. As Hazumi faded into unconsciousness, she thought she heard a faint sob from the man who had just attacked her. She thought that she was imagining things at first, but then she saw a tear fall to the ground beside her. Now she knew that this man was not a cold-blooded killer.... something inside him knew this was wrong, but he was suppressing it.  
  
A call echoed through the halls of Reikai....  
  
"Keyaku-sama! I found Koenma, and he's with that boy who beat Kakitome!" 


	9. Chapter 8

+----+ Chapter 8: The Battle's Conclusion. Project Reaper Revealed +----+  
  
An ogre ran into the room, crying out, "Koenma-sama! The Reikai-Kakumei have gotten more reinforcements, and we've just received word that the Hanshu Reikai Tantei have all been killed! What do we do now, sir?!!"  
  
"Oh, lovely. Could this get any better? I can only hope it doesn't...."  
  
Shinrai woke with a start, surprising Botan and Koenma, and slowly got to his knees. Groggily, he groaned, "Ugh.... What happened? Why am I still alive?" Botan chuckled, and replied, "Because I healed you, silly."  
  
Trying to smile, Shinrai tensed his face muscles, but only managed a faint grimace. "Seems I won't be doing much fighting for a while.... What's the news, Koenma-san?"  
  
"That's Koenma-SAMA!!" cried out Koenma angrily. He composed himself quickly, and spoke. "The Reikai-Kakumei are heading here full-force. We don't have much choice.... I'll surrender myself."   
  
"But, Koenma-sama....!!!" Botan protested, "They'll kill you! Don't just surrender yourself!"  
  
Koenma was silent, before he said, "If I can prevent any more loss of life, then I'll do all I can."  
  
"How touching."  
  
All three turned to look at the door, and standing in the hallway was Kosame, her Bo-staff at the ready. She smiled wickedly. "Good choice, Koenma. Now, just come with me and we'll leave...."  
  
With a heavy sigh, Koenma started to head towards Kosame, but Shinrai blocked his path. "W-What?! Get out of the way, Shinrai!" yelled Koenma. Shinrai silently shook his head 'no,' and turned to face Kosame.  
  
"I swore that no harm would come to Koenma, and I'll keep that promise. You'll not have him!"  
  
Kosame grinned. "Ooh, goody! I was hoping for some action!" Just as she readied her staff for a charge, a hand grasped her shoulder firmly, making her freeze in fear. Behind her was Keyaku, the leader of the assault on Reikai. Keyaku firmly said, "He's injured. You won't fight an injured man. Understood, Kosame?" His eyes narrowed, and Kosame whimpered lightly.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir...." she squeaked out. Keyaku's hand released her, and she meekly slinked away from the room. His eyes turned to Koenma for a moment, but then he noticed Botan.  
  
".... !!!!" Keyaku's eyes widened in surprise, and he took a step back. "Y-You're...." Botan, confused, asked, "Do I know you or something, or what? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Keyaku stared blankly at Botan for a moment, a faint whisper escaping his lips: "Sister...." Shinrai was the only one who caught the words, and recoiled at the revelation. Wasn't Botan the Grim Reaper? Why would she have a brother? Swallowing his fears (and the lump in his throat), Shinrai spoke out.  
  
"You're Botan's brother? What.... What do you mean?"  
  
Koenma's eyes shot open in shock, and he collapsed to the ground. "Koenma-sama!" cried Botan, dropping to his side to see what was wrong. Koenma could only mutter curses to himself, but he eventually managed to speak.  
  
"So.... that must be what that name meant.... How could he? How could my father.... ?" Botan cocked her head in confusion. "Koenma-sama?" She reached for him, but he batted her hand away.  
  
"Botan.... I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry that I didn't know earlier...." Keyaku was silent, though tears started to form in his eyes. "Once, I looked through your file at the administration office, out of a filing mistake by one of the oni. There was your name and your Grim Reaper Assignment Number, just like on all the files.... but then I saw something written in my father's handwriting that I hadn't noticed on any other file.... a name...." Keyaku spoke again.  
  
"So.... You really didn't know about 'Project Reaper'...." he said slowly, as if coming to a revelation. Seeing the confused faces of the other three, Keyaku continued. "Your father, Enma Daiou, founded Reikai several centuries ago, that much is true.... And he's always had the assistance of the Grim Reapers - young women who guide souls to the afterlife. But he never revealed the truth of how these Grim Reapers came into existance, let alone how they ended up working for him. The harsh truth is that he kidnapped young girls from villages all across Ningenkai, and erased their memories. He turned them into shapeless clay to mold as he wished.... My sister, Shizuka, was one of those girls. I swore an oath that I wouldn't rest until I'd found my sister.... and all these thousands of years later, I have. The name in that file was 'Shizuka'.... The true name of the one you know as Botan." Koenma let out an anguished cry, and Botan gasped. Shinrai's jaw dropped, and Keyaku shed his tears, starting to sob softly.  
  
"After.... after all these years.... these thousands of years.... I've found you...." And he burst into tears, falling to the floor with a sob. "Damn that Enma! He had.... he had no right...."  
  
Koenma, who was still crying, transformed into his teenage form and walked towards Keyaku. And then he spoke....  
  
"My father is dead. But the pain he brought still lives.... You have every right to the blood of Enma, and now the only blood of his that remains is mine. Shed my blood, so that your suffering can finally end.... Kill me, Keyaku."  
  
Keyaku's eyes shot open, as he slowly raised his head to look at Koenma. ".... No. You had nothing to do with this.... I'll not shed the blood of an innocent."  
  
He slowly rose to his feet, and turned to leave. "I'll order the Reikai-Kakumei to retreat. Just take care of yourself, Shizuka.... and wait for me to return."   
  
As he left, teardrops stained the floor as he stepped. Keyaku knew that ordering a retreat like this would be considered treason in the ranks of the Reikai-Kakumei, an offense that always resulted in execution.... but he wouldn't die yet. Now he had a true reason to live - to be with his sister, for all of eternity.  
  
=== Later ===  
  
Demons ran from Reikai in hordes, retreating as ordered. Medical teams treated the wound and prayed for the dead. The battle for Reikai was over.... for now. 


	10. Chapter 9

+----+ Chapter 9: Reikai-Kakumei - After the Battle +----+  
  
=== Somewhere in Makai ===  
  
In the Nikko Desert - a lifeless hell that doomed all who entered it to a slow and painful death - lay a huge sand dune, too large to be naturally-formed. A swarm of demons approached over the horizon, dragging a beaten, chained captive - Keyaku. One demon, seemingly the leader of the group, spoke but one word: "Kakumei." And the sand dune - as well as the ground itself - began to shake violently.  
  
As sand fell to the ground in heaps, a large, domed passageway came into view. From its top, there were large pikes, impaling the skulls of those unfortunate enough to have crossed the master of Reikai-Kakumei. This was the Tomb of Enma, where the former ruler of Reikai had been stored away after being executed. The demons scampered into the passage, Keyaku being dragged on the ground along with them.  
  
Inside of this underground base was a glorious visage. Gold covered every inch of wall, and from the ceiling hung elegant crystal chandeliers. Statues of the former king of Reikai lay crumbled on the ground in several places; broken to pieces by demons with grudges against Reikai. And, at the end of a long corridor, there was a large room, decorated differently than the rest of the tomb.  
  
Hanging on the far side of the room was an enormous casket, and a throne was situated in the very center of the room. Sitting in the throne, as you would expect, was the leader of the Reikai-Kakumei. This mysterious leader was rather small, and wore a dark cloak to conceal his features. As the demons entered, they hurled the wounded Keyaku to the ground at the feet of the leader, and he glanced up.  
  
"Keyaku.... You have betrayed us?" came a high voice, like that of a child, from beneath the cloak. Keyaku's reply was to spit at the leader, and he was promptly beaten down by the demons even more. The leader chuckled, and then spoke.  
  
"You know that what you've done is treason.... and treason is punishable by death. I also know that you're much stronger than you look at the moment.... Stand, or I'll slay you where you lie, traitor." With a chuckle, Keyaku stood up and began to shine brightly, the chains binding him falling to the ground in tatters. He smirked, and said, "If you know that I still have most of my strength.... Then you must know that I could kill you at any time I wished...."   
  
High, shrieking laughter echoed through the room, and the cloaked figure replied, "You? Kill me? Foolish boy.... Let me show you what true power is. You there! Demon! Approach!" One of the demons scampered forward, cringing in terror. "Y-Yes my master?"  
  
"Hya-aa-aa!!!!" cried out the leader, bright red light filling the room as Keyaku's eyes widened in horror and his mouth dropped wide open in terror. With a single snap of the leader's fingers, the demon imploded messily, blood splattering all across the room, including on the still-covered face of the leader. The leader removed his hood, revealing a child's face - no older than 10 - with a wicked smirk pasted onto his expression. "So, boy.... Do you still think you could kill me?"   
  
Keyaku was silent, still in shock at the raw power he'd felt. Such energies could only belong to a God, he thought.... But to a young child? No, this was no child.... He spoke in cold tones, hardened by the hardship of many years.... This leader was not who he appeared to be.  
  
In a last-ditch effort, Keyaku bolted from the throne room, knocking away any demons that impeded his progress. With a wave of his hand, the leader stopped the demons from giving chase, and a dark voice spoke from the shadows....  
  
"Katsudo-sama.... Why did you let the boy go? He could prove quite a nuisance to our plans...."  
  
A frail-looking old man stepped into view, his crimson eyes staring deeply at the leader. He was dressed in a traditional white martial arts Gi, decorated with the symbol for 'Demon.' Katsudo merely chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Sei Ma.... What little you understand. Let's have some fun with him first.... then we can string him up by his ankles and make him wish for a quick death." Sei Ma bowed reverently, and replied, "As you wish, milord."  
  
Keyaku ran out of the underground hideout panting, sweat pouring from his brow. The power he'd sensed.... It was far too powerful for any mortal creature.... Who is this Katsudo? No.... WHAT is he?  
  
=== Reikai - Koenma's Office ===  
  
Everyone in the room was silent. Koenma had called out all three Rikutsu Reikai Tantei - Shinrai, Hazumi, and Taisho - as well as Kiyou and two young men none of them knew. In his teen form, Koenma was nervously pacing around the room, occasionally muttering something to himself. After several minutes of this (during which time Taisho went through roughly a liter of saké), the doors opened and in walked.... Keyaku. Hazumi and Taisho went on their guard, but Koenma waved for them to stand down. With a sigh, Koenma said, "Well, it's time we got this started...."  
  
Sitting down in his chair, Koenma was silent before speaking again. "None of you talk while I'm talking, understood? Good. This is of dire importance. The safety of all three worlds may be in jeopardy here."  
  
Koenma took a deep breath, and began, "We've received word from the Reikai-Kakumei. They have a proposal.... A winner-takes-all tournament. Seven fighters, each the best of both sides, will fight in one-on-one matches, with no rules whatsoever. If our side wins, the Reikai-Kakumei will be dissolved and the head of their leader delivered to us on a silver platter - literally. But if we lose.... Reikai will belong to them. I've called together the seven best fighters of the Reikai Tantei for this mission.... It'll be your choice whether or not to proceed. So, what do you say?"  
  
Silence once again reigned for a time, no one speaking a single word. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Shinrai grinned.  
  
"I say we do it. Let's take down the Reikai-Kakumei once and for all. We owe it to those who fell in their assault on Reikai...."  
  
Slowly, everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement, and Koenma cleared his throat before speaking again. "First, let me introduce three new members of the Rikutsu Reikai Tantei. Keyaku Nakadachi, master of the Naginata and 'Ankoku Raijin no Jutsu.'" Keyaku nodded, and spoke, "I'll win.... You can count on that."  
  
"Tsuki Odori, a swordsman extraordinaire and master of Ki control."  
  
One of the two people in the corner stepped up, a katana sheathed on each hip. His emerald eyes showed the weariness of a battle-hardened warrior. A long cloak hung over him, covered with the symbol for 'warrior.'   
  
"And Hishi Kashira, a wielder of the Tonfa and expert martial artist, formerly of the Hanshu Reikai Tantei before their massacre."  
  
The other person in the corner approached the group, a steel Tonfa in each hand. He wore a dark red and black karate Gi, a blue bandana wrapped around his head. "I'll avenge my fallen comrades...."  
  
"The tournament will take place on Hanging-Neck Island. You'll be sent there immediately, with three escorts to ward off any assaults, should they occur, to conserve all your strength for the battles. Godspeed." 


	11. Chapter 10

+----+ Chapter 10: The Rebirth of the Dark Tournament +----+  
  
As he looked out over the side of the boat, Shinrai let out a heavy sigh. This mission would be tough, no question. But he had to win.... for the sake of Reikai. His thoughts drifted back to his training.... with his former sensei....  
  
=== Four Years Ago - Reikou Hadou Ken Dojo ===  
  
"Shinrai-kun.... I'm asking you, don't leave the dojo. We need you here.... You might very well be the only one who can master the Reikou Hadou Ken succession technique."  
  
A younger Shinrai Seijitsu, walking away from a shadowy figure, turned around violently, hatred burning in his eyes. "You think I care?! This style, these techniques.... it's too weak!" The shadowed man's eyes burned with rage, and he stepped forward, his red-orange hair seeming to be on fire with his fury. "Weak?! This is the style that saved this world - no, all three worlds - countless times! Don't you dare defile its name!" Shinrai turned away again, with a spiteful scoff.  
  
"These techniques are far too weak. I'll find my own style. Farewell.... Kuwabara-sensei."  
  
=== The Present - On the Boat to Hanging-Neck Island ===  
  
A hand firmly grasped Shinrai's shoulder, startling him. With one fluid motion, he swiftly turned and swung with a fierce punch.... which was easily held fast by his 'attacker's' hand. Black eyes stared back at Shinrai benevolently, red-orange hair gently swaying in the wind.  
  
"Not bad. But if you fight like that," said Kuwabara, "you'll never triumph against these guys." Shinrai was silent for a moment, before muttering, "Yes, Kuwabara-sensei.... I know. But I'll win against them, no matter the cost." Kuwabara's eyes widened.   
  
"Y-You wouldn't use the.... !!!! You must never use that technique! The fabric of time and space itself may tear from its power!" Before Shinrai could say anything, Kuwabara raised a hand to silence him. "Our situation is dire, but not so dire that it would require the use of that skill. Just fight with all you have, but don't overdo it. Got it?" Shinrai nodded, and Kuwabara sighed heavily. "We're in for a hell of a fight...."  
  
=== Below Decks ===  
  
While Kuwabara and Shinrai were talking on the topside of the boat, most everyone was putting in some last minute training for the tournament. One notable exception, though, was Keyaku, who sat in quiet contemplation in a corner of the room. An elderly demon approached him, speaking in soft tones.   
  
"Hey, boy.... Why aren't you training? Last chance before the tournament...." Keyaku stayed silent, and suddenly lashed out with a flurry of punches and kicks, all aimed at the demon's vital points. Effortlessly, the demon blocked the strikes, and, in one swift move, was behind Keyaku. Keyaku froze, and in that instant, the demon struck.... nothing but air. Just before the attack had hit, Keyaku had flipped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to the demon's head. The blow didn't phase him, the demon merely letting out a slight chuckle.  
  
"Your skills haven't rusted at all, sir.... Heh-heh...."   
  
Emerald green hair flowed down to the demon's waist. A white and golden robe covered his body, giving him the appearance of royalty. But this demon was clearly showing his age.... wrinkles covered his face and hands, and his dark red eyes showed that he'd been through several lifetimes of combat. Keyaku grinned, saying, "Of course my skills haven't rusted, Rikutsu-san. I was trained to keep up my technique at all times.... by you, remember?"  
  
The sudden rush of Reiki power that the quick scuffle had released stopped everyone else in the room dead, some even in mid-step. A wave of silence swept over the room, all of the fighters there in awe at the power of the two martial arts masters.  
  
=== Later.... ===  
  
Finally, after several hours of travel, the boat docked at its target location - Hanging-Neck Island. Kuwabara stepped off of the boat's walkway, and spat at the ground. His fist clenched tightly, remembering the Dark Tournament that he'd fought in those many years ago.... The group slowly left the boat, heading further into the island until they reached their destination - the ruins of a tournament arena. And there, hovering above the stadium waiting for them, was the demon general Sei Ma.  
  
"It's about time.... to start off the new Dark Tournament, don't you think? Round One - Survival! Get them!"  
  
From over the horizon, hordes of Wingscales flew swiftly towards the group of warriors, their fangs bared menacingly. The fighters readied themselves for the onslaught, except for Kuwabara, who stepped forward and clutched his fist to his side. A golden glow surrounded his hand, as he cried out....  
  
"Shotgun!!!"  
  
The wave of Reiki hit the approaching demons head-on, obliterating them in an instant. What few survived darted down towards Kuwabara, who simply smirked, and yelled to the others, "Get going! You have a tournament to win! I can take these small-fry!" The rest of the group ran towards the stadium, and were greeted by even more demons. This time, Rikutsu leapt forward, firing off rapid blasts of black energy at the demons, incinerating them one by one. "I should've guessed this was a trap.... No matter. Keep going!" As Rikutsu and Kuwabara held off the demons, the last escort for the group, a large, mysterious demon, stepped in front of the fighters, blocking their path. Shinrai readied himself for a charge, but Taisho held him back.  
  
"Fyushigi.... Get out of our way or I'll remove you." spoke Taisho sternly. The demon scoffed, but was quickly knocked to his knees with one punch from Taisho. Standing over him, Taisho called out to the rest of the fighters, "Leave this piece of shit behind. We've got more important things to do...." Above them, Sei Ma cackled wickedly....  
  
"Correct, human. This was meant to be a test of YOUR skills, not your escorts'. But, seeing as how that plan failed.... Onwards, to the real fight. Round Two begins now.... Prepare yourselves for death, humans." 


	12. Chapter 11

+----+ Chapter 11: First Battle - Hazumi vs. Kosame +----+  
  
Floating downwards, Sei Ma touched the ground and looked over at the band of warriors. With a smirk, he said, "Allow me to explain the rules."  
  
"There will be seven matches, no rules, between the champions of both sides. Each match is graded by a panel of judges - impartial judges, of course - on a scale of 1-10 points. The team with the most points at the end wins, and receives their prize. Now, our first match has already been decided.... Hazumi Shousa against Kosame the water demoness."  
  
Approaching the group from inside the stadium, Kosame cackled wildly. "You stand absolutely no chance against me, human whelp. Come at me, if you dare." She drew her staff to a ready position, and stood with a vile smirk on her face. Hazumi's fist clenched, and she drew her Bo-staff with great vigor, holding it directly out in front of her horizontally. "Alright," Hazumi said, "It's long past time that I put you in your place."  
  
And with that, the two fighters charged. The clanging of steel-on-steel echoed loudly, each of the warriors trading blows equally. Without warning, Kosame ducked one of Hazumi's swipes, and struck at her knee with a harsh blow. Crying out in pain, Hazumi fell to her knees, and her opponent raised her staff to finish her off.... only to be knocked down by a blow to her own knee. Both fighters struggled to their feet, and resumed their fierce battle, each managing to land a few hits on occasion.  
  
From the sidelines, Taisho took a drink of his saké and commented, "She's holding back. What's the matter with her?! This is serious!" Shinrai nodded his head, agreeing, "Hazumi's Reiki is at least twice as high as Kosame's. She should be able to win easily. Why isn't she going all-out?"  
  
Kosame suddenly broke off from the melee, flipping backwards before using her Bo-staff as a pole-vault to jump over Hazumi. Before Hazumi could react, a sharp pain reverberated from her one good leg, having been struck by Kosame as she landed. As Hazumi fell to the ground, bruised and battered, Kosame laughed heartily.  
  
"Pathetic! Get up, you lazy wench. Or can't you even do that? Hah-hah-hah-hah!!"  
  
Still on her knees, Hazumi smirked and began to laugh, quietly at first, but slowly louder as time passed. Confused, Kosame called out, "Have you gone insane or something? Heh. I'm winning, or can't you tell.... !!!!"  
  
The water demon was silenced by a hand on her throat, as Hazumi had risen to her feet with ease and clutched the water demoness tightly. Smirking, she taunted her, "What? Can't the 'Great Kosame' even predict the moves of a 'lazy wench' like me?" Enraged, Kosame tried to swing her staff at Hazumi, but the staff was knocked away with a bare hand. Hazumi scoffed, and released Kosame. As she gasped for air, Kosame lunged furiously at Hazumi, only to be met with a crushing blow to the skull with Hazumi's Bo-staff. Her opponent fell limply to the floor, and Hazumi stood over her with a vicious glare.   
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash your head in right here, bitch."  
  
The only answer that Kosame could manage was a low groan, still feeling the power behind the young girl's last strike. Returning her staff to the sheath on her back, Hazumi began to walk away.  
  
"You aren't even worth my effort.... You're absolutely pathetic."  
  
Sei Ma gaped at the scene. Kosame was one of Reikai-Kakumei's top soldiers. To be so easily defeated.... Higher up in the stadium, a screen buzzed to life, and displayed the score gained for that round....  
  
A Three.  
  
Reikai's fighters were furious, screaming out curses an insults from all angles. The only one who stayed silent was Tsuki Odori, who slowly stepped forward and spoke....  
  
"You Reikai-Kakumei truly have no honor.... I shall fight next. Bring out whoever you will.... so that he may die." 


	13. Chapter 12

+----+ Chapter 12: Swordsman vs. Swordsman - A Fight to the Death! +----+  
  
Sei Ma gaped at the scene. Kosame was one of Reikai-Kakumei's top soldiers. To be so easily defeated.... Higher up in the stadium, a screen buzzed to life, and displayed the score gained for that round....  
  
A Three.  
  
Reikai's fighters were furious, screaming out curses an insults from all angles. The only one who stayed silent was Tsuki Odori, who slowly stepped forward and spoke....  
  
"You Reikai-Kakumei truly have no honor.... I shall fight next. Bring out whoever you will.... so that he may die."  
  
Sei Ma scoffed. "You want death? Then so be it! Bujin Waraji will be your opponent!!!" The doors of the stadium suddenly split in two, and fell to the ground with a loud -thud!-. A solitary figure walked into the stadium, a katana on one hip, a smaller Wakizashi on the other. His silver hair was tied up in a knot on his head, the loose clothing of a wandering samurai covering his body. A fierce glint in his eye showed that this young man was an experienced warrior.  
  
The wind began to whistle softly, the only thing audible for several seconds. Then, the wind slowly began to pick up, swirling around both fighters with the viciousness of a hurricane. And, in a split-second, they vanished. Sounds of swords clanging began to reverberate throughout the arena, a vicious battle going on at speeds untraceable by the eyes. Both fighters sprang backwards after a while, each panting softly. Finally, it was Bujin who spoke.  
  
"Your skills.... are impressive. I commend you, from one warrior to another. But now...." he sheathed his katana, spreading his legs shoulder's width apart, and bending his knees, each hand reaching for a blade....  
  
".... It will end."  
  
With a chuckle, Tsuki responded, "So.... an 'Iainuki' attack, eh? Very well...." He drew his second katana, and positioned both his arms to his sides, extending one leg forward. Meanwhile, at the other end of the stadium, Kiyou asked, "Iainuki? What technique is that?"  
  
"Iainuki is a powerful technique," explained Shinrai, "meant to slay an opponent with a single sword stroke. The user sheathes his blade and, pressing it against the back of the sheath, draws it at super-speeds, cutting through an opponent. But such a technique is remarkably obvious.... He must have something planned."  
  
Crying out mightily, Tsuki began to charge for Bujin. In an instant, his opponent vanished, and Tsuki raised up one sword diagonally.... blocking the attack from Bujin. But he was then greeted by a sharp pain in his rib - Bujin's Wakizashi was buried in him, slicing into his body. He managed to grin, and said, "Good.... move. One Iainuki.... after another.... Unfortunately for you...." And he clutched the blade of the Wakizashi with his bare hand, dropping one of his swords, and thrust it back into Bujin's stomach, sending him backwards in pain.  
  
".... I'm used to pain like that." Still gripping the Wakizashi tightly, Tsuki tossed it aside and picked up his own katana. He was surprised to see that Bujin had charged at him, and only barely blocked the fast and furious strikes from his foe's sword using both of his own. A punch from Bujin knocked him backwards, and he took this time to jump to the side to avoid a charging attack. With a swift swing of his katana, Tsuki completely disarmed his opponent, and was met with a kick to his shin. As he fell to one knee, Tsuki heard a small chuckle.  
  
"My skill with a sword and my skill with fists are one and the same. Even if you disarm me, I can still defeat you, no matter whether or not you have a sword. Now.... prepare to meet 'Seite no Jutsu' - the 'Art of the True Fist!'"  
  
Slowly rising to his feet, Tsuki gripped his swords even tighter. "So.... Let's do this then." He sheathed both his swords, before drawing them out backwards - gripping the hilts tightly, the blades mere inches from his arms. Looking up, he smiled at Bujin.  
  
"In a straight fight, you would have the advantage, true enough.... but I won't let it come to that."  
  
Bujin scoffed, "What are you planning, anyway? No matter what technique you use, I'll survive it and counterattack. Why bother? Give in to death, and accept your fate." Letting out a hearty laugh, Tsuki smiled broadly.  
  
"My fate? You mean your fate...." And he charged straight for Bujin. Taisho spat out the saké he was drinking, yelling out, "For God's sakes, Tsuki! Don't attack him head-on! He'll slaughter you!" Bujin grinned, and nodded his head in agreement before going into a defensive stance.  
  
Tsuki's charge soon reached Bujin, and he narrowly passed him by, With a grin, Tsuki called out, "Kaiten Rai Kenjutsu!!!" before spinning around at a high speed with both his blades extended. Bujin cried out in pain, blood spilling out of multiple wounds, before collapsing in a heap. Everyone in the stadium was struck with shock - Taisho dropped his saké jug, shattering it, and the silence of the moment with it.  
  
Breathing heavily, Tsuki explained his maneuver. "'Kaiten Rai Kenjutsu' - or, the 'Revolving Thunder Swordskill,' is the succession technique for my sword style, Zantou-ryuu. By charging at an opponent, you catch him off-guard, making him think that you'll strike once you reach him. But instead, by passing the opponent ever so slightly, their guard is completely shattered, making a quick strike possible. He probably never knew what hit him."  
  
".... I see. Brilliant maneuver."  
  
All eyes turned to a bloody Bujin, standing up haggardly, gasping for air. "It's.... not over.... yet...." With unreal speed, Bujin dashed over and grasped his katana firmly in both hands before sheathing it and readying for an Iainuki attack. Tsuki was still in shock that Bujin still had so much stamina after being hit with his succession technique, but managed to compose himself.  
  
Tsuki crossed both his katanas in an 'X' shape in front of himself, one leg extended for a charge. "One move, winner-takes-all, Waraji-san?"  
  
Bujin's answer was to charge and draw his blade. The speed of the attack was incredible, and it collided head on with Tsuki's blades, straining against them. Grinning, Tsuki cried out....  
  
"Zanken!!!"  
  
And in an instant, Tsuki uncrossed his swords, shattering Bujin's katana and leaving a deep 'X' shaped wound on his torso. Bujin fell backwards, his limp and bleeding body heaving with the mere effort of staying alive. There was no doubt now - the battle was over. Tsuki sheathed one of his swords, and raised the other high above his head, ready to deliver the final blow. Shinrai cried out for him to stop, but the blade swung down swiftly.... before stopping just above Bujin's head. Silently, Tsuki sheathed the blade, and began to walk away.  
  
"D-Damn it all.... come.... back.... here...."  
  
Turning around, Tsuki saw that Bujin was raising his hand towards him, his eyes silently accusing him of treason.  
  
"I-I lost.... by all rights.... you must.... take my life.... D-Do it now, dammit all!!!"  
  
"...... No," replied Tsuki, "I won't kill one with such a great gift of swordsmanship."  
  
An anguished cry escaped Bujin's lips. "The code.... of Bushido.... demands my death!"  
  
Angrily, Tsuki yelled out, "If you seek death so much, do it yourself! Bushido be damned.... I won't kill you, and that's my final decision."  
  
High above the stadium, Sei Ma was in shock. TWO of his champions had lost?! But the next fight would be different.... 


	14. Chapter 13

+----+ Chapter 13: Crushing Blows! Kamasu Shiba of the Great Iron Fist +----+  
  
High above the stadium, Sei Ma was in shock. TWO of his champions had lost?! But the next fight would be different....  
  
Bujin managed to get to his feet, but started to fall again, only to be met with Tsuki's open arms. He looked up, and saw a grin on Tsuki's face. "Can't let such a great fighter die this easily, eh? Come on, let's get you somewhere to rest...." And so the two fighters, Tsuki supporting Bujin, returned to the rest of the group, weary from the tough battle.  
  
"The next match will be against one of our most powerful martial artists - Kamasu Shiba, of the Shin Tetsui-ryuu! Choose who dies next! But first, your score for that round is...."  
  
A Two.  
  
Groans came from the fighters, but they realized it was pointless to argue. Hishi stepped forward, storing his Tonfas on his back for later. "I'll be the one fighting," he spoke.  
  
A slight rumbling of the earth signaled the entrance of the next fighter. The quakes got louder and more intense second after second, until the source was finally revealed....  
  
Standing at the entrance to the arena was a huge man, towering over the stadium. Gray hair spiked out from his head, standing proud and at attention. Muscles rippled all across his body, a large scar running down his face. He wore no shirt; just a pair of torn blue-jeans. On his hands were a pair of large steel gauntlets, spiked at the fist.  
  
"So.... my opponent is this boy?" asked Kamasu Shiba, ".... a pity he must die so young...." Hishi readied himself, his legs bent and spread to shoulder-width. "I'm not going to die.... Not so easily, anyway," Hishi said.  
  
For a moment, the two fighters just stared at each other, sizing one another up. Then, in a split-second, Hishi charged and hit with a crushing elbow strike to Kamasu's chest. Kamasu was knocked back slightly, but otherwise unphased. Chuckling, he jeered, "Was that supposed to hurt?" Shocked, Hishi leapt back, before gripping his Tonfas tightly and readying them for combat.  
  
Kamasu chuckled again, "Tonfas, eh? Still no match for my Shin Tetsui-ryuu." Both warriors charged, and Hishi let out a mighty cry before striking at Kamasu with both Tonfas at once. He blocked them easily, and leaned back to deliver a harsh head-butt before he suddenly tripped - Hishi had kicked his legs out from under him while he was distracted. Hishi lunged forward, his Tonfa glowing bright green, as he cried out, "Reikou Tonfa Shugeki!!!"  
  
The attack struck Kamasu hard, creating a large crater in the ground and causing a large quake to reverberate around the arena. All of the spectators were in shock at the power of the skill, as Kosame's limp body was hurled directly at them, knocking Taisho down just as he took a drink of some fresh saké that he'd brought in a canteen. Still, even after that blow, Kamasu was unaffected. Leering up at a shocked Hishi, he chuckled, "What the hell was that supposed to be?" With one punch, Hishi was sent sailing across the battlefield, crashing into a wall on the far side.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Hishi emerged from the debris. He was bruised, certainly, but not seriously. Kamasu was only playing with him.... It was then that Hishi noticed something he'd neglected before - and decided on a plan of action. He charged straight for Kamasu, holding his Tonfas tightly to his chest in an 'X' shape. Easily, Kamasu blocked the strike with one of his gauntlets, and readied for a final blow before Hishi cried out, "Anatoshi Kujiki!!!" and uncrossed his arms, shattering the steel gauntlet into pieces and dislocating most of the bones in Kamasu's left hand. Screaming in pain, Kamasu leapt back, his left arm hanging limply to one side.  
  
"I realized," began Hishi, with a smirk, "that those gauntlets aren't only your weapon - but your armor as well. By fluctuating the impulse of an attack at the moment of impact into the gauntlets, you avoid any pain or damage at all. But without those gauntlets, your power is nothing." Kamasu chuckled lightly, gripping his left arm with his hand.  
  
".... Nothing.... am I?" with several swift motions, and the rather disgusting sound of bones moving, Kamasu relocated the bones in his arm, and flexed it mightily. "I'll show you nothing, boy. Meet my Tetsui Shugeki!"  
  
And at that, Kamasu charged holding up his left fist, and he swung it down. Hishi dodged, just barely, and was knocked away by the force of the attack. The ground around Kamasu shattered completely, the debris flying high into the sky and creating a deep crater. Still in shock, Hishi was unable to dodge a second punch, to his left arm. He yelled out in excrutiating pain, dropping his Tonfa as the bones in his shoulder were shattered almost totally. Blood flew from his wound, and he fell limply to the ground.  
  
Kamasu was silent for a moment, and bowed his head to Hishi. "Forgive me, boy.... But you must die."  
  
And he raised his hand one last time, before swinging it downwards.... 


	15. Chapter 14

+----+ Chapter 14: The Battle Continues; Reikai-Kakumei's Champions Break Off +----+  
  
Kamasu charged holding up his left fist, and he swung it down. Hishi dodged, just barely, and was knocked away by the force of the attack. The ground around Kamasu shattered completely, the debris flying high into the sky and creating a deep crater. Still in shock, Hishi was unable to dodge a second punch, to his left arm. He yelled out in excrutiating pain, dropping his Tonfa as the bones in his shoulder were shattered almost totally. Blood flew from his wound, and he fell limply to the ground.  
  
Kamasu was silent for a moment, and bowed his head to Hishi. "Forgive me, boy.... But you must die."  
  
And he raised his hand one last time, before swinging it downwards....  
  
.... only to have it blocked by Hishi's other Tonfa, sparks of Ki flowing from the weapon. With a groan of effort, Hishi shoved Kamasu off of him, and got to his feet. His left arm was useless now; the shoulder had been all but obliterated by Kamasu's Tetsui Shugeki. But he still had his right arm - and one chance of winning this match. Glaring over at his opponent, Hishi said, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this.... but I have no choice. Forgive me...." Gripping his Tonfa tightly, Hishi flicked his thumb, revealing a hidden switch, which he then pushed. Part of the Tonfa exploded, a long, sharpened blade springing from it.  
  
"This ends now. Tonfa Tachi no Shugeki - Strike of the Tonfa Blade!!!"  
  
Using all the strength left in him, Hishi broke into a mad dash for Kamasu, raising the blade high above his head. Kamasu raised his gauntlet in front of himself to block the strike, but at the last moment, Hishi ducked down and kicked Kamasu's leg, knocking him down. Before he could get back up, Kamasu found himself staring at the blade of Hishi's Tonfa. With a small chuckle, he spoke....  
  
".... I surrender. Good job, boy."  
  
As Hishi discarded his Tonfa to one side, he helped Kamasu to his feet. "You're a good fighter," said the young boy, "and I commend you for your skills, one martial artist to another." Kamasu just chuckled, as they both walked back together to the rest of Reikai's forces. Taisho approached Hishi, holding out one hand. "Don't move, now," he said, "I'll take care of this wound...." Light enveloped Hishi's arm, and he could slowly feel the bones start to recover.  
  
"This.... is inconceivable...."  
  
All eyes turned upward, staring at Sei Ma. The demon's fists were clenched so tightly that blood was dripping down to the ground, and a look of pure rage covered his face.  
  
"All bets are off now! Now, you'll all die! I'll kill you with my bare---"  
  
Sei Ma was suddenly interrupted by a stream of light that shot out from behind the stadium's doors, sending him flying backwards. Everyone looked, and saw a small column of smoke rising.... before it was blown away.  
  
Finger still glowing, the mysterious fighter walked onto the arena. Short, spiky brown hair covered the man's head, soft green eyes staring back at the others. Wearing a loose-fitting pair of pants and a tank-top, it seemed like this fighter wasn't taking things very seriously.  
  
"Please excuse him.... Sei Ma's always been an old fart like that."  
  
Taisho's eyes widened, as he called out, "You!!! You.... you...." The man cocked his head. "I'm what?"   
  
".... you're still living?! I'm surprised no one's killed you yet, Hitai!!" The man face-faulted, and slowly picked himself up off the ground. "What's that supposed to mean?!" cried Hitai angrily. Quickly, Hitai composed himself again, and spoke out.  
  
"We fighters came here for a good fight. Sei Ma isn't going to stop us. Anyway, the next opponent representing Reikai-Kakumei is...."  
  
"Hold on a minute!" called out Shinrai. Hitai stopped talking, and turned to him. "What is it, kid?"  
  
"Was.... was that the Rei Gun that you used just now.... ?" asked Shinrai. Hitai nodded. "Yeah. So what?"  
  
".... How do you know that skill? The Reikou Hadou Ken basic technique?"  
  
Silent for a moment, Hitai replied, "Because I'm one of the four masters of Reikou Hadou Ken. That's why. Any more questions?" No one spoke out, so Hitai continued.  
  
"Your next opponent will be Jason Henderson, an American street fighter that's mastered Kaeshiken-ryuu. So, who's fighting?"  
  
Before anyone else to even think to speak, Kiyou had leapt into the arena, his hand on the hilt of his broadsword.   
  
"Hmph. I see you've chosen the flame demon Kiyou to fight. Bad move, if I do say so myself. Allow me to introduce.... Jason Henderson, master of Kaeshiken-ryuu."  
  
From the opposite end of the arena, a scruffy-looking young man walked out into the light. Blue hair hung messily down his face, and his clothes were in tatters. He looked as though he'd just come straight from a barroom brawl, to be honest. But the look in his eyes showed that he was more than just your typical street fighter....  
  
"Heh. A fire demon, eh? I've always wanted to fight one.... Let's get started, pal!!" 


	16. Chapter 15

+----+ Chapter 15: All Attacks Useless?! Jason Henderson, of the Counter Fist Style +----+  
  
Before anyone else could even think to speak, Kiyou had leapt into the arena, his hand on the hilt of his broadsword.   
  
"Hmph. I see you've chosen the flame demon Kiyou to fight. Bad move, if I do say so myself. Allow me to introduce.... Jason Henderson, master of Kaeshiken-ryuu."  
  
From the opposite end of the arena, a scruffy-looking young man walked out into the light. Blue hair hung messily down his face, and his clothes were in tatters. He looked as though he'd just come straight from a barroom brawl, to be honest. But the look in his eyes showed that he was more than just your typical street fighter....  
  
"Heh. A fire demon, eh? I've always wanted to fight one.... Let's get started, pal!!"  
  
In a blur, both fighters vanished. With such speed, even the accomplished fighters watching on the sidelines had difficulty seeing them. Kiyou delivered blow after blow on Jason, but the other warrior didn't seem to be feeling anything at all.... he wasn't even attempting to counterattack. Suddenly, Kiyou's eyes sprang open, and he leapt backwards, panting hard after such an assault. Jason was unphased, and had a grin on his face.  
  
"Ki power.... a bit less than 2,000," said Jason. "Not bad, I must admit. Your latent energy's impressive too. Pity it'll only help me, and hurt you.... Heh-heh-heh...."  
  
With a grunt of effort, Kiyou formed a large ball of fire in both hands, and hurled it at Jason.... who simply took it head-on. An explosion rocked the arena, and when the smoke cleared, Jason was still unhurt. Kiyou stared blankly, in shock that nothing he was doing could make a dent in this guy.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet? Hmph.... seems I overestimated you. Fine, then. Meet your death - at the hands of your very own technique!!"  
  
Raising one hand to the sky, Jason began to glow a bright yellow, his aura flowing into his open palm. A large ball of flame, looking exactly as Kiyou's did, sprang from his palm, and he leapt towards Kiyou before throwing it. In shock at seeing his own skill copied to perfectly and effortlessly, Kiyou was stunned long enough for the fireball to hit him directly, sending him flying through the wall of the stadium and into a nearby mountain range.  
  
The spectators were in absolute awe at Jason's skills. "Kaeshiken-ryuu.... the Counter Fist Style," commented Taisho, "is an all but unstoppable fighting technique that absorbs the impulse of an opponent's attacks by concentrating Ki at the point of impact to neutralize the strike, and then absorbing the power of the attack by using even more Ki. It takes a significant amount of energy to use, but it can easily defeat foes dozens of times stronger than the user.... But this guy seems to have improved even on this style - copying an opponent's Ki fluctuations to mimic his attacks and throw him offguard. Amazing.... Kiyou only has one chance at winning this, but it'll be a longshot."  
  
Emerging from the mountain, bruised and battered, Kiyou turned his head and spat out a bit of blood before glaring over at Jason. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and bright red flames crackled around his clenched fist before blood started to drip slowly out from it. Jason's eyebrow lifted slightly, and he chuckled, "Oh, come on. The angrier you get, the more power you give me.... W-What?!"  
  
The flames surrounding Kiyou's fist spread to his entire body, and, in a dead voice, he said, "My own attack.... my own power.... Never has it been used against me. Heh.... you fool!!!" With that, the flames more than tripled in size, blazing through the mountain entirely - as well as everything in the area - burning it to little more than dust. Jason stepped back in fear. "I-Impossible.... Ki power.... over 30,000.... W-What happened?!!"  
  
This time, it was Kiyou's turn to chuckle. "I'm a fire demon, you idiot. Fire only enhances my strength.... and you put too much of your energy into that attack. Now I'm even stronger, and you're even weaker." Paralyzed in terror, Jason could only let out a faint whimper. A wide, fanged smile crossed Kiyou's face as he spoke.  
  
"Die."  
  
Kiyou held out his hand, and opened his fist to a flat palm. Fire crackled around his hand, and slowly began to form into a sphere. Taisho recognized Kiyou's attack posture and screamed out, "What.... are you doing, dammit!?! You'll kill us all!!" Turning his head only slightly to look at Taisho, Kiyou called out, "Stay out of this, human! This.... insect.... has made a mockery of me. He'll not live to regret that decision!!"  
  
Returning his focus to his attack, Kiyou sent a surge of power through his arm, doubling the size of of the sphere, and then doubling it again.... and again.... Jason was sweating by now, frozen in place by fear. In just a few more seconds, the sphere was just as big as Kiyou, and he grinned wickedly.  
  
"You made a mistake when you pissed me off.... a mistake that has always proven fatal. Now.... I'll see you in Hell, fool!!! Final attack! Ensatsu Jigoku no Makai!!!!!"  
  
And he shot the sphere directly at Jason, tearing up the ground as it passed through the air. It looked as though Jason would die.... until suddenly a shadow appeared in front of Jason - Shinrai, one hand gripping the other.   
  
Kiyou was stunned, crying out, "W-What?! You idiot!! Get out of there!!!"  
  
Taisho could only grin, and say, "The match is over...."  
  
"Rei Gun.... Zero Type!!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to the conflict - the gigantic sphere of fire, against Shinrai and Jason. With a flash of light, the flaming ball dissipated, and a huge blast of blue light burst through it, heading straight for Kiyou. The demon managed to dodge just in time, as the blast flew towards the horizon.... and an explosion rocked all of Hanging-Neck Island. Blinding light shone from the source of the explosion, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. As the smoke and light cleared, Shinrai stood solemnly, hands at his sides, breathing softly.  
  
"W-What.... the hell did you do that for, fool!! That blast could've easily incinerated you!"  
  
Shinrai just chuckled, "The blast would've done that anyway, Kiyou. That attack had enough power to destroy this entire island - and all of us - if the technique succeeded. So, I had to step in and take care of things."  
  
In awe, Taisho could only mutter something faint under his breath....  
  
"That.... wasn't just a Rei Gun.... It was the.... the succession technique.... But how in the hell did he.... ?" 


	17. Chapter 16

---- Chapter 16: Teammate against Teammate - Kiyou attacks Shinrai ----  
  
Smoke rose into the sky, the charred remains of the battle arena still crackling with slight traces of flame. Shinrai stood, hands at his sides, seemingly defenseless. Behind him, Jason had fallen to his kness in fear at the awesome strength of that last attack, and was still shaking slightly.  
  
Kiyou's fist clenched once more, flames crackling softly around him. He glared up at Shinrai, his face twisted in anger. ".... Damn you!!! You dare to interrupt my attack?! You'll pay for such insolence with your life, human!!!" And, with blinding speed, Kiyou lunged forward, heading straight for Shinrai.  
  
"Stop, Kiyou!" cried out Taisho. "Don't make Shinrai angry! He'll kill you!!"  
  
Scoffing, Kiyou continued his dash for Shinrai. The young man, however, was standing calmly in place, his arms at his sides. "Are you so frightened of me that you cannot even defend yourself?!! Answer me, dammit!!!"  
  
And, grasping the broadsword on his back, Kiyou swung down towards Shinrai, aiming directly to cut him in two. Without any effort or change in expression at all, Shinrai halted the blade's progress with a single hand, and delivered a crushing punch to Kiyou's stomach. The fire demon coughed up blood, as he was hurled backwards before crashing to the ground and skidding several yards.  
  
Flipping to his feet, Kiyou wiped the blood from his face and narrowed his eyes at Shinrai. "You.... you insolent.... You die where you stand!!!" Taisho intervened this time, zipping in front of Kiyou in a single instant, grasping both his wrists in his hands. "Calm down," Taisho said, "you're just wasting your strength against him. Looks like Shinrai's decided to take the match for you...."  
  
Back in the stadium, Shinrai and Jason were facing off. Jason had his hands twisted in a strange shape, some sort of bizarre defensive stance. Shinrai remained as he was - no visible defense whatsoever. Angrily, Kiyou yelled out, "Dammit, Shinrai!! This is my match! Don't interfere!!" Shinrai just turned to look over at him, saying, "You're incapable of defeating this opponent, just as he is incapable of defeating you. Thus, it would end in a stalemate. We can't afford that.... so I'm stepping in." And, holding his arm up, he blocked an incoming kick from Jason without any difficulty at all. Still facing Kiyou, Shinrai easily blocked every one of Jason's barrage of punches that followed, finally bending down and kicking his legs out from under him.  
  
Everyone was amazed at Shinrai's skill - had he been holding all of his power back before? Surely, he couldn't have improved so much in such a short time? He hadn't even trained! Then, Hitai's eyes shot open in realization. He shook violently, his hands falling limply to his sides.   
  
"N-No.... he couldn't be the.... I understand!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to look at Hitai, with the noticable exception of Shinrai - who simply muttered something under his breath with a chuckle.  
  
".... During his battles before this.... he feigned weakness.... to throw everyone - his allies included - off-guard. He suppressed not only his Reiki, but his actual physical powers as well.... The discipline it takes for such trickery is.... inconceivable.... I understand it all now. He is the one...."  
  
Taisho cursed under his breath, then said aloud, "What're you talking about?! He couldn't be. He never even trained in the style...." Then, Taisho felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Kazuma looking solemly over at Shinrai.  
  
".... I trained him in the Reikou Hadou Ken style four years ago. And, at just 13, he mastered every technique I taught him - including the secondary succession technique. But what amazed me more than that.... was that he said to me when he resigned from the dojo. He said that Reikou Hadou Ken was too weak of a style. Now, I realize that he was right in a way - that the techniques were too simple and basic for a fighter of his natural skill. He IS the one.... the one who has mastered the Reikou Hadou Ken's true succession technique. He is the only one I've ever met who could challenge the God of Martial Arts - the strongest fighter in all of history...."  
  
His eyes snapping open in shock, Taisho was only able to let out a faint whimper.  
  
".... and that fighter is an old, old friend...."  
  
Taisho fell to his knees, cursing loudly. "How.... How could HE be the one?! He's only a kid!!"  
  
".... A kid he may be, but he's the only one I've seen that could match HIS strength. The spirit of a human and the strength of a demon, molded into one awe-inspiring fighter.... Yusuke Urameshi." 


	18. Chapter 17

---- Chapter 17: Shinrai's Rage Explodes! ----  
  
Jason rose to his feet, an angry glare in his eyes. Screaming with reckless abandon, Jason charged again, unleashing punches and kicks at an unbelievable speed. And, despite this, Shinrai effortlessly blocked every single attack with one hand, before delivering a punishing backhand to Jason's face that sent him flying across the arena. Recovering quickly, Jason let out a battle cry and did a flip, kicking off the stadium wall and flying back towards Shinrai.  
  
"No one.... makes a fool of me! Meet my 'Impulse Obliteration' - my ultimate technique!!!"  
  
Bright, purple energy burst around Jason, as he hurled himself towards Shinrai. His energy crackled with black sparks, and continued to grow as he sped towards his target. The ground tore from the raw power of the attack, sending debris in multiple directions. "'Impulse Obliteration,'" Jason called out, "is far too powerful for even you to withstand! Die, damn you!!!"  
  
Turning to face the attack slowly, Shinrai merely held out an open palm. When the attack hit, the ground around him was ripped to shreds, but the energy was unable to pass beyond Shinrai's hand. Grunting with effort, Jason concentrated and managed to double the size of his aura, but it had no effect. Lifting his knee only slightly, Shinrai sent the attack - and Jason - spiraling into the air. He crouched down, and leapt into the air, his fist slowly starting to sparkle with blue energy.   
  
Jason's energy soon gave out, and his aura dissipated as he slowly drifted in the air for a few moments. Shinrai halted his advance just above Jason, and elbowed his back roughly, sending him downwards at an amazing pace. As Jason crashed to the ground, Shinrai extended his arms and began to rotate, slowly at first, but then he gained more and more speed until he took on the appearance of a tornado. Bolts of blue and white energy crackled all around him, as he hung suspended in mid-air. From inside of the hurricane, a voice called out, "Senpuu Shugeki Reikou Dan!!!" A barrage of blue energy shot from the spinning Shinrai, spiraling towards the ground before colliding with Jason. Explosions racked the arena, sending most of the warriors flying in every direction.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Jason lay bruised and battered inside of an enormous crater, groaning softly. Hazumi picked herself up off the ground first, clutching her shoulder tightly. "What.... an attack...." she commented, wincing slightly from the pain in her shoulder. "So, the debris hit you too?"  
  
Taisho burst out from under a pile of rubble, noticeably worn-out but still smirking. "You should head back to Reikai, get that wound treated before it gets infected." Shaking her head, Hazumi said firmly, "No, I'm staying. I want to watch Shinrai fight some more...." Taisho raised an eyebrow, but then just shook his head and walked a little ways ahead in front of Hazumi. "Then.... I suppose I'll stay here and protect you." Hazumi smiled a little, and continued to watch Shinrai.  
  
Still glowing, Shinrai gracefully descended to the stadium floor. He walked over to Jason, and extended a hand - which Jason batted away with what little energy he had left. Coughing up blood, Jason growled, "Don't.... touch me.... Leave me alone...." Shinrai ignored him, and picked him up, heaving him over his shoulder and striding towards Taisho and Hazumi. Taisho's hand was extended, light streaming from him over to the wound on Hazumi's arm. "There...." he said, "that'll take care of it."  
  
Just as Shinrai reached the two warriors, and as he was about to hand Jason over to Taisho, his eyes snapped open and he dove on top of them. Seconds later, an explosion burst from where he'd been standing only moments earlier, and Shinrai's eyes turned upwards, seeing Sei Ma with his arm extended and smoke still spewing from his hand. "You.... you'll all die by my hands!!!" cried out the demon, as he leaned back and unleashed a furious barrage of black energy waves. Quickly grabbing Hazumi and Jason, Shinrai darted away from the path of the blasts, Taisho following suit. But one blast managed to strike Hazumi, and time almost seemed to stop. She cried out in pain, as she was blasted away from Shinrai, but she managed to eke out, "S-Shinrai...." before falling to the ground limply. Shinrai stood silently, a shocked expression frozen on his face. From above him, he heard Sei Ma cackle delightfully, "One down!! Who's next?!!"  
  
And that was it.  
  
Shinrai dropped Jason to the floor, his body convulsing strangely. Sei Ma stopped laughing, confused as to what was happening. The sky darkened, storm clouds gathering. Energy started to surround Shinrai, growing and expanding at a remarkable pace. He extended one hand, and shot out a blast of blue energy at Hazumi, that engulfed her completely. When the light faded, she twitched slightly, before rising to her feet.  
  
".... ? S-Shinrai?"  
  
Sei Ma was frozen in mid-air, terror embedded deeply on his face. "H-His Ki...." he muttered, ".... is.... it's too much.... I sense.... over.... 70,000 Reiki power?!! And still growing.... ?!! I-Impossible!!"  
  
Lightning rained down upon the stadium, striking and obliterating everything it hit. One bolt hit Shinrai dead-on - and was actually SPLIT in two upon hitting him. Still shaking with rage, Shinrai turned his gaze upwards to Sei Ma, his face contorted in pure fury.  
  
He spoke in a dead voice, devoid of all emotion. "NEVER.... NEVER.... hurt my friends.... You hurt her.... and now you'll feel her pain ten-fold before death takes you."  
  
An ungodly scream tore from Shinrai's lungs, more than tripling the size of his aura. Within moments, he was face-to-face with Sei Ma, over one hundred feet in the air. Before the demon could react, he was smashed downwards, sent hurtling towards the ground. Shinrai's fists shone brightly with dark blue energy, as he dove down towards Sei Ma.  
  
"Reikou Shou.... Kikan-Ju!!!!!"  
  
The sheer force of Shinrai's punches tore through Sei Ma's body, ripping off flesh with ease. Finally, after the demon was barely even there anymore, Shinrai pointed an open palm at Sei Ma's tattered face and said coldly, "Die." An enormous blast engulfed the demon's head, and shot straight towards the stadium. When the blast hit, there was no explosion - but over half of the island was simply erased from existance.  
  
The other warriors stared wide-eyed at the power that Shinrai displayed, unable to comprehend the sheer force of the attack he'd just delivered. Hazumi looked up into the sky at Shinrai, who was still panting heavily. "He.... did that.... for me?" Each of the fighters rose to their feet, still in awe at Shinrai's power. Hitai's fist clenched tightly, as he gritted his teeth.  
  
".... Not.... possible.... over 70,000 waves of Ki power. Heh. No wonder old man Sei Ma didn't stand a chance. Maybe he really is the true successor...." 


	19. Chapter 18

---- Chapter 18: Reikou Hadou Ken Showdown! Taisho vs. Hitai ----  
  
Shinrai descended to the ground, his breath coming in ragged spurts. Across the stadium, Hitai's fists were tightly clenched in anger. This.... RUNT was showing him up. Him - a master of Reikou Hadou Ken. Something inside him just snapped, and he rushed at Shinrai, letting out a vicious roar of hatred. Shinrai stood his ground, and turned to face his new opponent, and the punch was only feet away from Shinrai's face.... when it was caught by Taisho. Grinning, he said, "You wanna fight, then fight me. We have a score to settle...."  
  
Scoffing, Hitai flipped backwards, and reached his hand behind his back. One would think he was reaching for a weapon, but what he was really reaching for was.... a small jug with the symbol for 'saké.' Shinrai nearly face-faulted, but maintained his balanced. "Heh.... a bit lacking in suspense," he mused. "Then again.... This may get interesting. Never thought of seeing THAT style blended into Reikou Hadou Ken...."  
  
Taisho pushed his glasses back up to his eyes, and readied himself as well in a fighting position - both legs spread about shoulder width, while his arms were crossed in front of him. Hitai gulped down the contents of his saké jug, as Kazuma watched intently on the sidelines. Folding his arms in front of himself, he muttered, "Now we'll see which of their philosophies prevails...."  
  
=== Six Years Ago - Reikou Hadou Ken Dojo ===  
  
A glass fell to the ground, shattering loudly. But the room was frozen in silence, as two young men faced each other tensely. "The Reikou Hadou Ken is a tool - a tool for battle!" cried out one, a young-looking man with spiked brown hair and soft, almost sad eyes. "You're wrong! Reikou Hadou Ken is meant to protect - to shield those weaker than oneself!" called out the other, a younger boy with blonde hair and thick black glasses. Kazuma stepped between the two, raising both hands to signal an end to the conflict. "Hitai, Taisho," he spoke harshly, "stop this bickering. Reikou Hadou Ken is what you make of it - nothing more, nothing less. Lady Genkai said as much herself. It is neither good nor evil, not meant to protect or destroy."  
  
Both of the students turned away from their teacher, arms folded tightly across their chests. After a short while, Hitai spoke up. ".... If you fools don't know enough about Reikou Hadou Ken to realize I'm right, then I have no need to remain at this dojo." He turned to leave, but stopped, and looked back over his shoulder at Kazuma. "Stay well, sensei," he said. Kazuma merely sighed, and nodded his head, allowing Hitai to walk out the dojo's doors. Taisho followed him, passing his sensei before stopping suddenly. Glancing over at the man who'd taught him Reikou Hadou Ken, Taisho only said, "Later, sensei." And with that, he left the dojo as well.  
  
=== The Present - Hanging-Neck Island ===  
  
The jug of saké fell to the ground, cracking open and shattering into dozens of pieces. Hitai awkwardly raised his fists, almost like a boxer would, and spread his legs ever so slightly. A bright aura surrounded him, light green in color, as a cocky grin crossed his face. "So, Taisho...." he slurred, "are 'ya ready for my attack? Or are 'ye gonna chicken out like I know you will?"  
  
A similar smirk appeared on Taisho's face, as he clenched his fists tightly. "I won't run.... not this time. Ready for this?" Both warriors leapt towards each other, letting out a fierce battle cry, and when their fists connected in mid-air, a shockwave echoed throughout the arena, tearing through what little was left of the stadium. Fists and feet flew furiously in the next moments, as the fighters clashed brutally against each other. Taisho's glasses shattered under the force of the blows, but he continued fighting without any hesitation.  
  
On the sidelines, Hazumi commented, "They're toying with one another.... their Reiki output is at less than 5,000 waves. But still, they're fighting so brutally, so.... unrestrained. I never thought I'd see a battle like this one." Kazuma nodded, adding, "My students can control their Reiki output at will. Right now, it's just a warm-up."  
  
The fighters disengaged, each leaping to one side and readying themselves once again, in the same stances as before. Hitai belched loudly, and said, "'Bout time we got serious, eh?" With a chuckle, Taisho responded, "Seems like as good a time as any. Now - let's go!!!"  
  
Auras flaming, both warriors crouched down and began to flash slightly, muscles tensing rapidly. Screaming loudly, the auras of the fighters multiplied in size several times, growing thicker and larger every moment. The sidelines were silent, spectators in awe at the powers being released. With a gulp, Hazumi spoke up.  
  
"T-Their powers.... are at 30,000 waves of Ki and rising. They're nearly equal.... I-I've never seen anything like this before...." Even Kazuma was in awe, staring wide-eyed at the power of his students. A few moments passed, and the fighters' auras stopped growing, both warriors staring intently at one another. Shaking slightly, Keyaku managed to eke out the words, "O-Over.... 70,000 Ki waves.... A-Amazing...."  
  
As the spectators looked on, Hitai held up both fists, and began to speak in a calm, cool voice. "You know of the battle between Master Yusuke Urameshi and Jin, the Wind Master, right? Even Yusuke-sama had difficulties against the wind powers of Jin. Things go so much smoother, though, when his fighting style and the power of the wind is combined.... Heh-heh-heh.... Time to end this in a single blow, Taisho!! I'll prove that I was right - and that Reikou Hadou Ken is meant only for battle, no matter the cost!!!!"  
  
Energy swirled around his hands, his aura slowly draining into them. He pulled his fists back, towards his hips, and began to scream, the power of his aura almost doubling in size. The very air itself was affected, being drawn in towards his clenched fists.... and making the aura in his hands shine even brighter. Taisho stood solemnly, watching as Hitai prepared his assault. For a few more moments, he did nothing, but then....  
  
He raised his arm up, index finger extended. As the energy for the Rei Gun began to form on his fingertip, he cried out, "Let's end this, Hitai! Once and for all! I'll protect my ideals.... and my friends.... with this Rei Gun! Come on!! Let's finish it!!!!" 


	20. Chapter 19

---- Chapter 19: Reikou Hadou Ken Showdown Part II - Clash of the Masters ----  
  
As Hitai and Taisho continued to charge up their attacks, the raw power of the fighters tore the ground apart, pieces of the tattered arena drifting into the sky before vaporizing. Kazuma stood silently, musing to himself, "I never taught them any moves like these.... They've truly grown these past six years. But which will prevail? Or will neither win, both of them to be consumed by their power and ripped to shreds? We shall soon see...."  
  
By now, a fierce whirlwind surrounded Hitai, energy crackling loudly all around him. Smirking devilishly, he said to himself, "Almost ready.... Your death is almost at hand, Taisho...."  
  
Directly across from Hitai, Taisho continued to charge up his Rei Gun, the sphere on his fingertip now nearly five feet in diameter. "Oy, Hitai! Ready for my finishing move?" he called out mockingly. Hitai scowled, yelling back, "Your move? Bah. That's an old standby. It can't compare with my attack."  
  
".... We'll soon see, won't we?"  
  
The aura around Hitai suddenly faded, as the energy in his fists shined brightly.   
  
"Now is the time! Show me your power, Taisho - or die at my hands! Reikou Senpuu Ha!!!!"  
  
An enormous blast of wind and energy burst from Hitai's hands as he pushed his palms forward, flying directly for Taisho. Moments before the attack was going to impact, flames surrounded his Rei Gun sphere, and he called out....  
  
"Ensatsu Reigan!!!!"  
  
The flaming sphere of energy shot directly through Hitai's strike, stunning him just long enough for it to hit head-on, burning him harshly while at the same time shocking him with energy. But Taisho didn't escape unscathed - the attack went through, ripping off much of his clothing and causing deep wounds on his body. Both combatants stood where they were for a moment, before collapsing to the ground in severe pain.  
  
Everything was quiet for a few moments, before Kazuma broke the silence. "Both attacks could have easily killed their targets, but by shooting the energy sphere directly into the core of the attack, Taisho was able to weaken the impact of both techniques - so neither was killed outright. He must have noticed the Ki output of Hitai's technique, and devised his counterattack. They'd be true equals.... if one didn't have the mind of a fighter and the other had a less powerful mindset."  
  
Hazumi spoke up, "What do you mean, mindset? They both seem like the same type of person to me...." Nodding his head, Kazuma replied, "Yes, they are quite similar in personality. But one factor differs between them.... Hitai believes in fighting just for the sake of battle, which drives him forward with admirable force to succeed. But Taisho fights to protect what he believes in.... and, more importantly, for his friends. This spurs him on to surpass his capabilities, and think outside of conventional thought - all for the sake of his friends. That attitude.... is something a true fighter needs to achieve his full potential. Heh.... Even the great Yusuke Urameshi needed such a personality trait to get where he is now - if it wasn't for that, then he wouldn't even be alive by now."  
  
Meanwhile, the two fighters rose to their feet shakily, their clothes in tatters and wounds covering their bodies. "Oy, Taisho!" called out Hitai, his breath coming in ragged spurts, "Nice move! What d'ya say we end this fight like true Reikou Hadou Ken masters - Rei Gun versus Rei Gun?"  
  
Unable to speak, Taisho merely nodded his head in compliance, and lifted one arm into the air, fingertip extended like a gun, as Hitai did the same. Drawing on their last reserves of Reiki, both fighters began to charge up their Rei Guns. All eyes turned to the conflict, as two equally-large spheres of energy formed at the tips of their fingers. Finally, it was time, and both warriors cried out....  
  
"Rei Gun!!!!"  
  
The attacks collided in mid-air, the power from the technique pushing both fighters back a little ways. Both Rei Guns were equally matched, it seemed, until Hitai's Rei Gun began to push forward slowly. Hitai fell to one knee, his energy completely spent, as Taisho struggled to stand up. Thrusting his hands forward, Taisho called out....  
  
"Rei Gun.... Delay Strike!!!"  
  
"What?!!" cried out Hitai, as Taisho's Rei Gun sphere doubled in size, dissolving his Rei Gun and striking him head-on. Screaming loudly, Hitai was hurled backwards, skidding along the ground before finally stopping at the stadium's edge. Taisho, though winded, stumbled across the stadium over to Hitai, staring down at his opponent. With much struggle, Hitai opened his eyes, and began to speak.  
  
"T-Taisho.... I'm.... sorry for what I said all those years ago. I.... let the power I had corrupt me into thinking that I lived.... only for battle.... But now.... I know the truth. K-Kazuma-sama.... was right about.... friendship. You were.... the only friend I ever really had.... I have a last request, before I pass out from my injuries...."  
  
Kneeling down, Taisho said, "What is it, my friend?"  
  
".... Kill me."  
  
Taisho fell backwards in shock, catching himself before he fell to the ground. "W-What?! Hitai.... What the hell're you saying?!!"  
  
".... I've.... killed so many people.... tainted my hands with the blood of innocents in the name of Reikai-Kakumei - the people who gave me a battle to fight, even if it was a corrupt one.... Please! I ask of you - let me die by your hand, by the hand of the one person who actually cared about me...."  
  
Silent for a moment, Taisho replied curtly, "No."  
  
".... !!! Y-You would.... deny me one request? One simple, justful request?! Taisho.... Why?"  
  
A few moments later, Taisho's hand smashed onto Hitai's neck, knocking him out nearly instantly.   
  
".... Because you're my friend, that's why."  
  
Picking up his friend, Taisho stumbled back towards his allies. Near the back of the stadium, a dark figure stood silent, before muttering....  
  
".... It's up to me. I will bring Reikai-Kakumei's plan to life, and these fools - all of them - will die.... Master Katsudo, I will not fail you."  
  
And so the figure stepped into the light, revealing a huge demon. Light brown skin covered his large frame, spikes jutting from his helmet and the rest of his armor. In both hands, muscled hands gripped two three-pronged claws.  
  
"I am the demon Kuttakuta, strongest warrior in all of the Reikai-Kakumei. I have but one choice for my opponent - Keyaku Nakadachi, the traitor to my master! You'll die a slow, painful death, traitor!!!" 


	21. Chapter 20

---- Chapter 20: Tournament's True Purpose Revealed ----  
  
The menacing demon Kuttakuta stepped forward, brandishing his two powerful claws. "Keyaku Nakadachi! You die today!" it called out, glaring menacingly at Keyaku. Without so much as a word, Keyaku sprung forward, drawing the Naginata from his back and holding it diagonally in front of him with one hand, the other at his side.  
  
Smirking, he told the demon, "Come at me then."  
  
A furious roar came from the demon as it rushed towards Keyaku, one claw raised high into the air. But before Kuttakuta came withing striking distance, it stopped, and called out, "Kaiten Kage Senpuu Kogeki!!" With a mighty swing of one claw, a huge black whirlwind shot from his weapon. Surprised by the sudden move, Keyaku had no real time to dodge, and was hit head-on. The fierce winds tore open wounds in his skin, causing the man to wince in pain, but with a wave of his Naginata, the attack dissipated. "W-What?!!" cried out Kuttakuta, before being hurled backwards by a fierce elbow strike from Keyaku. While the demon recovered from the attack, Keyaku rushed forward, leaping up and kicking off Kuttakuta's muscled chest into the air.   
  
Holding his free hand up, a long spear of energy formed, as he called out, "Ryuga Yari!!!" And with that, he hurled the energy spear downwards, striking Kuttakuta's right shoulder and piercing all the way through. But then, the energy from the attack spread outwards, creating a huge dome of energy that engulfed the demon completely. Gracefully, Keyaku did a mid-air flip and landed, looking over at the devastation his attack had caused.  
  
As the attack dissipated, a deep crater could be seen where solid ground once was. Kuttakuta's claw reached out of the crater, as the demon pulled itself up. Clearly, the attack had taken its toll - most of Kuttakuta's spiked armor was gone, and blood covered his body. Panting heavily, the demon began to laugh. At first, the laughter was quiet, but soon it became maniacal. Keyaku snapped, "What's so funny, demon?!"  
  
His answer came in an unexpected form - three simple words....  
  
"We fooled you."  
  
High above the stadium, the leader of Reikai-Kakumei hovered, a malicious grin on his face. Extending one hand out palm-up, he called out, "Kage Hou!!!" A simply enormous blast of black energy shot out of his hand, towards Keyaku and Kuttakuta. Noticing just in time, Keyaku leapt out of the way, the blast engulfing a still-laughing Kuttakuta completely, vaporizing him on the spot. The attack spread outwards, destroying much of the stadium as the other warriors struggled to get out of the way. Moments later, all that remained of the stadium was a few pieces of scattered rubble, and a gigantic crater.  
  
Keyaku looked up at his attacker, and froze in his tracks. Trembling violently, he dropped his Naginata to the ground as he fell to his knees, only able to mutter, "I-It's over...."   
  
"Greetings, champions of Reikai!" called out Katsudo, the same evil smirk still plastered on his face. "I am Katsudo Sasuga, leader of the Reikai-Kakumei. I'm afraid that you've all fallen for our trap.... Mmeh-heh-heh.... While you fools were fighting our warriors, Reikai fell to a full-blown invasion. Now, all of its resources belong to me...."  
  
Everyone was, obviously, shocked and angered at being used like that. Keyaku's eyes snapped open, as he stopped shaking. "M-My sister.... What has become of her?!"  
  
Katsudo chuckled, calling out, "Oh, her? I ordered the execution of everyone there, so I expect she's dead by now.... Mmeh-heh-heh.... W-What?!!"  
  
A fierce aura surrounded Keyaku, teardrops spilling from his eyes. When he looked back up at Katsudo, his eyes were bloodshot with rage and fury. Clenching his fist so tightly that he drew blood, he shot upwards, screaming out, "You bastard!!!"  
  
Keyaku delivered a crushing punch to Katsudo's stomach, the young-looking boy vomiting up blood. Still yelling loudly, he continued to assault Katsudo, the boy unable to restrain his rage. With one single hit from Keyaku's elbow, Katsudo was sent shooting downwards, crashing into the ground roughly. Still in the air, Keyaku began to realize what he'd just done, and held out his hands, amazed at the power he'd displayed.  
  
Jumping back out of the ground, Katsudo emerged bruised and battered. "Y-Your power.... what was that power.... ? No matter. My plans will succeed.... and I will finally regain my true form once more!"  
  
Confused, Keyaku descended rapidly, landing near Katsudo. "True form?" he asked.  
  
Before he could react, Keyaku found himself impaled on Katsudo's arm, which was now flashing black and crackling with energy. Pulling out, Katsudo clutched a small glimmer of light in his hand, as Keyaku's eyes glazed over and he fell lifeless to the ground. The light in Katsudo's hand became encased in what looked like some sort of clear black rock, and the heartless Katsudo crushed it tightly, dropping the ashes to the ground.  
  
Shinrai called out, "Keyaku!!" Ignoring the boy's anguished cry, Katsudo extended his arm, and fired a blast of black energy at the ship that the warriors had arrived on, destroying it easily. "Now," he said, "you won't leave this island so easily. Mmeh-heh-heh.... And, of course, the traitor Keyaku will never leave at all.... not with his soul crushed by my hand!!" Floating into the sky, Katsudo smiled wickedly one last time before vanishing in a flash of light.  
  
Everything was silent for a few moments, everyone mourning the loss of a friend and ally. Shinrai's aura swirled around him, and he let out an ungodly scream - "This isn't over, Katsudo!!!!!"  
  
=== At Reikai - Koenma's Throne Room ===  
  
Koenma (in toddler form) was restrained by two small demons, as Botan looked on in horror from her own captivity - chained to the wall with shackles of energy. Katsudo, fully recovered, walked towards Koenma and ripped the pacifier from his mouth, crushing it in his fist tightly. "W-What do you want?!" yelled Koenma, provoking a chuckle from Katsudo.  
  
"You don't recognize my Ki? How pathetic.... I thought I'd trained you better than that, fool."  
  
Koenma's eyes snapped open in surprise and shock, as he murmured, "N-No.... it can't be.... !!!"  
  
Smiling with that wicked smile, Katsudo stood proudly, a symbol appearing on his forehead - the symbol for 'king.'  
  
"Stand proud, all of you! The great, undying Enma Daiou has returned!" 


	22. Chapter 21

---- Chapter 21: Revelations at Reikai - Enma Daiou is Reborn ----  
  
Koenma's mouth hung open in shock, his eyes filled with terror. "Y-You're.... ? But, I saw you die!"  
  
Grinning, Katsudo replied, "Oh, Enma is dead, alright. I'm just a fragment of his soul. Two others you know of also share part of Enma's soul - Fyushigi, of your own Tantei, and Sei Ma, my second-in-command. Surviving after death isn't easy, Koenma.... And I'll make you feel my pain tenfold with this 'Shadow Wave.'"  
  
Katsudo held out his hands and began to make several strange gestures, before touching his palms to Koenma. "Tell me where the Seal of Enma is, or I'll make you regret it."  
  
The toddler shook his head in defiance, and black energy surged from Katsudo's hands through Koenma, causing him to scream in agony, flashing between his toddler and teenager forms. Botan cried out, "Koenma-sama!!" and tried to break her bindings, but to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity to Koenma, Katsudo withdrew his hands, leaving a heaving Koenma to slump to the floor in anguish.  
  
"I won't ask again," Katsudo said coldly, "Where.... is.... the Seal?"  
  
Coughing up blood, Koenma looked up at his tormentor, and murmured, "G-Go.... to.... H-Hell...." Katsudo slapped Koenma violently, sending the ruler of Reikai tumbling to the floor. Scoffing, the young-looking warrior spoke, "Fine. Then I'll just kill the girl." Koenma's eyes shot open, and he cried out, "W-Wait.... !!!! A-Alright.... The Seal of Enma is hidden inside of the fountain outside.... speak the word.... 'Deception.'"  
  
Botan whispered, "Koenma-sama.... Why.... ?" Chuckling contentedly, Katsudo said, "Very good. Then both you and the girl will live. Now, to regain my body.... and all the awesome power it wielded!" And with that, he left, taking the demon guards with him towards the center of Reikai. Suddenly, Koenma called out, "H-He's coming! I can't believe it.... Shinrai.... is.... Hurry, Shinrai! We haven't much time!"  
  
=== Reikai - Entrance Hall ===  
  
"Deception."  
  
With that one word, the fountain blew apart, revealing a small, golden coin. Katsudo strolled over, and picked up the coin, eyeing it with great glee. "The Seal.... Now, Seal of Enma! Restore to me my former power!!!!"  
  
A bright light burst forth from the coin, obliterating the multiple smaller demons Katsudo had brought along. Slowly, the light engulfed him completely, as two orbs of light streamed from outside of Reikai and into his body. The boyish form Katsudo had taken began to rapidly grow, to the size of a giant. When the light faded, a large man stood in the room, wearing a hat with the symbol for 'king.' Enma Daiou lived once more. Rearing back, the demon let out a mighty laugh, which was quickly silenced by the pounding sounds of heavy footsteps. Stopping to look around, Enma whirled around to the door that led outside.  
  
And then, the door blew open, the debris dissolving against Enma's tough skin. As the smoke cleared, a lone figure could be seen standing in the doorway. A very familiar figure indeed.  
  
Shinrai shouted out, "Enma!!! You die where you stand!!!"  
  
Before the towering Enma could react, Shinrai was in his face, arm raised in anger as he swung down with a powerful punch. The attack hurled Enma several feet, while Shinrai followed with a barrage of kicks. Enma was being beaten from all directions now, at a severe disadvantage. Angrily, he yelled out mightily, and began to shrink, reappearing as Katsudo. The two faced each other, hatred evident on their faces.  
  
"You.... How did you get off that island?" asked Enma. Grinning, Shinrai responded, "I got off that island because I had something to do here - kick your ass. It was simple enough once I put my mind to it."  
  
Enma smirked wickedly, clutching his fist to his side as a black aura surrounded him. "Does this look familiar to you? It should.... Mmeh-heh-heh...." Slowly, the aura began to siphon into his hand, and Shinrai's eyes snapped open in surprise.  
  
"Kagerei Shou!!!"  
  
The punch hit Shinrai hard, causing him to spit out blood before being blown backwards. Recovering quickly, Shinrai kicked off the wall and charged up an attack of his own.  
  
"Reikou Shou!!!"  
  
With equal force, the attack knocked Enma back, directly into the now-destroyed fountain. Enma burst out from the rubble, completely unharmed. Shinrai stood solemnly, his hands at his sides. Chuckling, Enma mused, "So that is the famed Shizentai - 'Natural Position.' By flowing your Reiki through your brain, your senses and speed are heightened so considerably that defensive stances would be a waste of time. Still, it's no match for me...."  
  
Pushing his fists together, Enma's aura doubled in size, draining into his knuckles. Slowly, he pulled his fists apart, revealing a large sphere of black energy that was forming. It was then he called out, "Shadow Fist Bomb!!!" And at that, he thrust the sphere directly towards Shinrai. Not even bothering to move, Shinrai merely extended one hand and grasped the sphere, holding it in place. "W-What in Hell?!!" cried out Enma. "T-That attack should have obliterated you!!! W-What.... are you?!!"  
  
Smirking, Shinrai replied, "I am your death. Prepare for the void, Enma!!" 


	23. Chapter 22

---- Chapter 22: Reikou Shou-ryuu Final Attack! Enma's Fall from the Throne ----  
  
Enma chuckled, extending a mocking finger towards Shinrai. "You're going to kill me? Heh.... Ignorance is bliss. My power is absolute - none can withstand it! Now, die at my hands! 'Shadow Fist Bomb!!!'"  
  
The sphere of energy that Shinrai was holding in his hands nearly tripled in size, but it had no effect - Shinrai just held it in place effortlessly, like he would a balloon. Gritting his teeth, Enma yelled out, "Why won't you die, boy?!! That attack has over 100,000 Ki waves! No human should be able to survive it!!"  
  
With a mighty yell from Shinrai, the sphere dissolved into nothing, as Enma watched in horror at Shinrai's power. "A-A Kiai.... You destroyed my attack with a Kiai?!!"  
  
Angrily, Enma dashed for Shinrai, and was met with....  
  
"Kou Kyaku!!"  
  
With one kick from Shinrai, Enma was blasted upwards in the air, as the young Reikai Tantei jumped up to the same height. Calling out, "Reikou Shou Kikan-Ju!!!" Shinrai began to pummel the former king of Reikai with punishing blows, finally leaning back and yelling out, "Shin Reikou Shou!!!" That punch sent Enma spiraling backwards, as Shinrai held out both hands. "Bakunetsu Reikou Ha!!!" A blast of powerful blue energy shot forward, hitting Enma directly and causing a massive explosion. Not even pausing to recover his energy, Shinrai punched the air repeatedly, sending waves of Ki that increased the size and power of the explosion. "Reikou Shou Dan!!!" Enma fell limply to the ground, as Shinrai darted towards him, looming above the wounded warrior like death itself. "Reikou Ryoku Shou!!!!" One massive blow from Shinrai's fist came crashing down on Enma, the former master of Reikai coughing up a cloud of blood. The ground collapsed on itself, debris floating up into the air before vaporizing. As the smoke cleared, Shinrai stood triumphantly, breathing heavily.  
  
"That.... should teach him.... !!! W-What?!"  
  
Emerging from the rubble, Enma spat out blood to one side, glaring over at Shinrai. "Y-You almost killed me! Me - the ruler of all of Reikai! How.... How dare you?!! Such impudence.... I'll make you pay!" Before any 'payment' could be taken out on Shinrai, Enma's eyes shot open. "M-My body.... I can't move...."  
  
Walking over to Enma, Shinrai raised his fist high above his head. "This is the end, Enma. Now you'll pay fully for your crimes." And he swung his fist downward....  
  
.... only to hit air. Enma had vanished, but his voice echoed through the halls of Reikai. "I relinquish my hold on Reikai for now.... But hear this! I'll be back!"  
  
"Enma!!" called out Shinrai, clenching his fist tightly. Muttering a low, "Dammit.... !!!" Shinrai ran off for Koenma's throne room. Inside, Botan was clutching the wounded Koenma (now in his teen form) tightly, using some of her Ki to heal his wounds. "S-Shinrai...." groaned Koenma, as he sat up with great difficulty. "T-Thank God you came.... What of.... Enma.... ?" Shinrai just shook his head, and Koenma replied, "I see.... So he got away. He'll probably retreat to the Tomb of Enma, in the Nikko Desert. Go after him.... and make him pay.... That's your next assignment."  
  
Nodding, Shinrai turned to leave, clenching his fist tightly as his aura flared up.  
  
"Don't worry.... He will pay."  
  
=== Nikko Desert - Tomb of Enma ===  
  
As a wounded Enma materialized on his throne, he reached out for a wineglass on a nearby table. Taking a drink with shaking hands, his eyes shot wide open, only to narrow in hatred. He shattered the wineglass, and clenched his fist tightly.  
  
"Damn that boy.... He thinks his powers are superior to mine?! I'll teach him what true power is soon enough...."  
  
Suddenly, the tunnel outside caved in on itself, as over half the tomb collapsed. As the smoke cleared, Shinrai walked into what was left of the room. His aura shone brightly, illuminating most of the tomb.  
  
"Let's finish this, Enma! You'll die here - and feel all the pain and anguish that Keyaku felt when you killed him! It's over!!!" 


	24. Chapter 23

---- Chapter 23: Showdown - Enma's Fate ----  
  
Enma chuckled lightly. "I won't die here.... but you will, human fool. Prepare for the endless void.... of my ultimate technique!" With that, Enma flashed black for a moment, as Shinrai stood motionless. As Enma's aura increased steadily in size, Shinrai mused to himself, "His power isn't getting any stronger.... It's weakening. That could only mean a summoning technique of some kind...."  
  
After a few more moments, Enma's aura held steady, and he spread out his arms and legs with a mighty cry of, "Saigo Muu - Final Void!!!" Time seemed to stop, as darkness spread over the area. Shinrai looked around in surprise, as what looked like stars seemed to sparkle in the distance. Suddenly, a large, shining ball appeared between the two fighters, crackling with immense power. "N-No! That has way too much power.... ! You'll kill both of us, fool!" cried out Shinrai, bracing himself as Enma cackled wildly. "That's the point.... This is the Final Void, a technique that summons the very essence of nothingness. I've built up a resistance to it, so I'll survive.... but you won't! Die, foolish mortal!"  
  
The shining ball contracted and expanded for a few seconds, before exploding loudly. Shinrai screamed as the light engulfed him, as a still-laughing Enma looked on. Back inside the tomb, everything was quiet. Enma looked downwards with a spiteful gaze, at a heavily wounded Shinrai. "Heh," he chuckled, "you weren't that tough." Shinrai stood up, without any hint of pain, and yelled out, "Not that tough, am I?! I'm still standing, just like you. Isn't that tough enough for you?!" Enma reeled backwards in surprise, sputtering, "B-But I saw you.... the blast hit you full-force! You should be dead!"  
  
Grinning, Shinrai replied, "Yeah, I should be dead. But my will to live overpowered your attack.... and here we are." Raising his arm and clutching it tightly with his other arm, Shinrai extended his index finger like a gun and began to charge up, his aura tripling in size. "It's over, Enma!"  
  
Enma stood in shock, muttering, "110,000.... 120,000.... Over.... 170,000 Ki waves of power?! T-This can't be.... it's some sort of trick! Prepare to die!" Thrusting his hands out in front of himself, he charged up, aura flaring wildly. A large ball of energy formed in between his hands, and began to crackle with powerful energy. "This has 200,000 Ki waves of power! Try blocking this!"  
  
Without even bothering to answer, Shinrai just kept charging up his attack. The ground underneath him cracked and burst into the air, blown apart by the force of his power. Sparks of energy flew into his extended fingertip, as a small blue sphere began to form. Enma's attack had, by now, doubled in size - over 10 feet in diameter. Then, in a single instant, the attacks came....  
  
"It's over, mortal! Shadow Flare Bomb!!!!"  
  
The ball of energy shot forward, directly at Shinrai. Just before the attack hit, Shinrai's eyes sparkled, and he called out....  
  
"Rei Gun Zero Type!!!!"  
  
Enma's attack was engulfed and completely destroyed by the blast, the attack swallowing Enma whole. As his flesh was torn from his body, Enma cried out, "T-This.... cannot be.... !!!!!" A bright light shone on his chest, and a small ball of energy flew out, spiraling down into the ground. Managing a grin, Enma spoke prophetically, "Y-You may defeat me.... but there is a greater power.... that will.... that will.... destroy you all.... !!!!" And with that, Enma was totally incinerated, burned away by the attack.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Shinrai stood in the same position, still gripping his arm tightly. Sparks of light flew together in mid-air, combining to form a vaguely human shape. Dropping his arms to his sides, Shinrai dashed forward, catching the shape in mid-air. As the light faded, the face of Keyaku Nakadachi appeared, staring up at Shinrai. "W-What happened.... ?" he asked quizically, looking around at the ruins of Enma's Tomb. Shinrai smiled warmly, and replied, "Don't worry about that. Just concentrate on getting back to your sister. She's waiting for you at Reikai." Weakly, Keyaku smiled, collapsing completely in Shinrai's grasp.   
  
"Please.... take me to her...."  
  
"It'll be my pleasure."  
  
=== In a Space Between the Three Worlds ===  
  
A small ball of energy fell into a sea of darkness, flowing into a demon's carcass. When the orb of light touched it, it awakened immediately, revealing the face of the demon Sei Ma.  
  
"So, that's how it is.... Now is the time.... The time is here to break the seal of Makai.... and free the very essence of sorrow and hatred! Mwa-ha-ha.... Gya-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!" 


	25. Chapter 24

---- Chapter 24: After the Battle - Shinrai's Teachings ----  
  
It's now been over three months since the Reikai-Kakumei were defeated. The Tantei have been given time off, and things have been going smoothly for some time now.  
  
After the battle, a tearful reunion took place at Reikai when the newly-revived Keyaku greeted his sister again, holding her close to him after Botan had sorrowfully escorted him to the afterlife. Koenma explained that he'd resurrected Keyaku as penance for his father's crimes, after the evil monarch was defeated once and for all.  
  
Hitai and Taisho disappeared, but rumor has it that they're staying in their hometown to recover from the battle.  
  
Jason Henderson, the master of Kaeshiken-ryuu, left without a word to anyone. It's said that he's off training his skills for the next time he crosses paths with a Tantei.  
  
Bujin Waraji, the former swordmaster for the Reikai-Kakumei, is working hard as a new Reikai Tantei. He claims that he only joined to help his fellow man, but his fury at losing to Tsuki during the tournament is evident....  
  
Kosame disappeared after the battle, but she's still training her skills off somewhere....  
  
Hazumi is hard at work as always, picking up the slack for the rest of her fellow Tantei.  
  
Kiyou is off training in a remote corner of Makai, hoping for a chance to someday fight his idol, Jaganshi Hiei....  
  
Kamasu Shiba, master martial artist of the Reikai-Kakumei, returned to his family in Taiwan, and has opened up a restaurant in his hometown.  
  
Hishi Kashira, wielder of the Tonfa, is working with Bujin in a new Reikai Tantei unit, together with a couple of other warriors.  
  
Tsuki Odori, master swordsman, has recently been looking to sharpen his fist-fighting skills. It just so happens that he has an excellent teacher....  
  
=== Reikai - Training Hall ===  
  
"You're late again, Tsuki," snapped Shinrai, clad in a martial arts Gi, as Tsuki entered the room. Bowing respectfully, Tsuki replied, "I am sorry, sir.... I had a late mission."  
  
Sighing, Shinrai walked towards Tsuki, saying, "Time for some basic grapples. Show me what you can do, first." With that, he hurled a punch at his student, which was caught with both Tsuki's arms. Untwisting his arms, Tsuki grasped Shinrai's arm roughly and slammed him into the ground. Heaving noticeably, Tsuki said, "That.... was my Reverse Screw." As Shinrai got up, he mused, "Not bad.... still, some room for improvement. The grapple was too light - anyone could have gotten out of it in time to counterattack. Try it again." And, as expected, Shinrai threw another punch, which was caught in the same fashion. Just as Tsuki began to untwist his arms, Shinrai flipped behind him, breaking the other boy's hold while firmly wrapping his arms around Tsuki's waist, blocking his arms from moving.  
  
"Break out from this, if you can," said Shinrai, as Tsuki struggled to escape. With a sigh, Shinrai said, "No? Then feel my Backbreaker Mallet." Jumping up into the air, still clutching Tsuki, he spun around, drilling into the ground like it was nothing and leaving his student embedded in the floor. Standing up, Shinrai remarked, "The proper way to escape would be to kick the opponent's legs out from under him, and counter with a throwing technique. Still, you showed admirable force in trying to escape."  
  
Tsuki pulled himself out of the small crater in the ground, and spat blood out to one side. Bowing again, he said passively, "Sorry, sir." Letting out a sigh, Shinrai waved his hand. "Forget it. Time to move on. Now, onto special techniques. Try a Reikou Shou, just like I'd taught you."  
  
Nodding, Tsuki held out his hand, feeling the aura flowing freely into his fist as he clenched it. Pulling back, his arm nestled comfortably at his side, as his hand began to glow bright red.  
  
"Remember," Shinrai said, "that the Reikou Shou is similar to a Rei Gun - you must concentrate on charging up the attack at all times, disregarding your opponent. That can be fatal if the opponent is faster than you. However, the Reikou Shou is quite versatile, able to be used as either a melee or ranged attack. Try a Reikou Shou Dan attack - hurl the energy at me while pulling a 'trigger' in your mind."  
  
As the attack finished charging, Tsuki shouted, "Reikou Shou Dan!!!" and thrust his fist forward, sending a large blast of red light at Shinrai. When the attack hit, Shinrai was knocked back slightly, but otherwise unharmed. "Not bad," remarked Shinrai, brushing away some dust caused by the attack, "But there's room for improvement. Let's try another Reikou Shou variation."  
  
Positioning his hand at his side, Shinrai charged up, his fist glowing brightly. "The Ensatsu Reikou Shou - or, Burning Aura Fist - is a more powerful variation of the Reikou Shou. By transmuting some of your Reiki into flames, the attack's power is heightened slightly. Now, to transmute Reiki into fire, imagine your aura as being the very fires of Hell itself. Then, siphon that aura...." As he spoke, a bright red aura surrounded him, as his fist became engulfed in flames. ".... into your Reikou Shou. Thus, a new attack is born. Try it on me."  
  
Tsuki copied Shinrai's movements, as he imagined his aura of Hellfire. His red aura tripled in size, as his hand was covered with fire. Yelling out, "Ensatsu Reikou Shou!!!" Tsuki slammed his fist into Shinrai's chest, causing no reaction from his teacher, but causing the ground underneath him to collapse upon itself. As he jumped back, panting heavily, Shinrai congratulated him. "Well done. You had excellent form.... Just as good as mine. You're making yourself out to be a fine student." Grinning, Tsuki bowed again. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Shinrai suddenly turned to leave, and Tsuki extended a hand to stop him. "S-Sir?" Without turning around, Shinrai said calmly, "I have some business to attend to.... Take care of the unit while I'm gone." And with that, he walked out the door.   
  
".... Shinrai-sama...."  
  
=== Deep in Makai ===  
  
In a cabin deep in the dark recesses of Makai, a man smirked, sipping tea lightly.   
  
"So.... it's begun.... I wonder if he'll make it to his final test.... ?" 


	26. Chapter 25

---- Chapter 25: Beginning of the Turbulent Trials ----  
  
=== Tokyo - Reikou Hadou Ken Dojo ===  
  
Young, eager students looked on attentively, listening to their sensei, Kazuma Kuwabara.   
  
"The Rei Gun is simple, but very, very powerful. It's beaten some of the toughest opponents you could ever hope to face. But, one thing must be kept in mind - each person has only a certain number of Rei Gun shots each day, before having to rest and replenish Reiki. That number, even for Yusuke Urameshi himself, was only four shots per day. No amount of training could increase that number.... but he did find ways around it. By burning up about twice as much Reiki as normal, several Rei Guns could be fired in succession without rest in between, but such an attack uses up most of a person's Reiki. Okay, any questions? Hmm?"  
  
Standing inside the doorway was Shinrai, staring over at his former teacher with a strange ferocity. Kazuma dismissed his students, and as they left, he took on the same look. "So," he said simply, "you've finally decided to succeed Yusuke as the master of Reikou Hadou Ken." Nodding, Shinrai replied, "I'll need more strength for the upcoming battle...." Kazuma was silent for a moment, and nodded. Taking up a fighting stance, he motioned for Shinrai to attack him. Shinrai looked at him, puzzled, saying, "W-What? Sensei? Why would be fight?" Resuming a normal position, Kazuma straightened up.  
  
"So.... you don't know about the new rite of succession. Let me explain, then. Yusuke Urameshi, besides being the master of Reikou Hadou Ken, is also the current 'God of Fighters.' That complicates matters. To fight him, or even to meet him, you must prove your worth first in battle. A total of seven artifacts is required to fight Yusuke - the Holy Sword Fragment, the Teardrop Gem, the Shard of the Mirror of Darkness, the Reikou Hadou Ken Emblem, the Emblem of Storms, the Emblem of Frost, and the Emblem of Suiken. A powerful fighter holds each of these items, and you must find and defeat them all to prove yourself worthy of a match with Yusuke. I hold the Holy Sword Fragment, but I'll need to see the other six items before you fight me. Kurama has the Shard of the Mirror of Darkness, but he doesn't usually fight much. Jaganshi Hiei possesses the Teardrop Gem.... good luck getting that from him. Touya, master of ice, holds of Emblem of Frost. Jin the master of wind holds the Emblem of Storms. Genkai, the creator of Reikou Hadou Ken, has the Reikou Hadou Ken Emblem.... but she's dead, so Koenma must give permission for you to pass through and fight her in the afterlife. And, lastly, Chuu holds the Emblem of Suiken. You'd best get started if you want to get all seven before.... the next mission."  
  
Bowing respectfully and murmuring a quiet, "Yes, sensei," Shinrai turned and left the dojo, running off as fast as he could. Solemnly looking on, Kazuma muttered, "It's almost time.... You know it too, don't 'ya, old pal? Not long until a new successor is chosen...."  
  
=== Tokyo - Kurama's Residence, Bedroom ===  
  
A seductive laugh echoed through the room, as a very naked Botan crawled up next to Kurama in their bed. "So, fox.... What d'ya wanna do? We could always do your favorite...." The redhead chuckled, replying, "Anything you want, my angel." As the two shared a passionate kiss, a new voice called out, "Am I interrupting anything?" Botan shrieked, and Kurama leapt to his feet, brandishing his Rose Whip in less than an instant.  
  
Flipping down from the ceiling, where he'd been hiding, Shinrai waved. "Yo, Kurama. Long time, no see." Dissipating his Rose Whip with an irritated grunt, Kurama sat back down and snapped, "What is it, Shinrai?"  
  
"I'm going to succeed Yusuke as the master of Reikou Hadou Ken."  
  
A long silence reigned, until Kurama finally spoke. "You're.... I see." Planting one last kiss on Botan's lips, Kurama rose out of the bed, reaching to gather his clothing. After he was fully dressed, Kurama said solemnly, "Let's go, then. To the roof."  
  
"Wait, fox.... !!"  
  
Turning to see Botan reaching out to him, a faint, warm smile crossed Kurama's face. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her hand gently, looking deeply into her eyes. "Wait here, love," he said. "I'll be back soon." And with that, the two warriors left.  
  
=== Tokyo - Kurama's Residence, Rooftop ===  
  
The wind blew fiercely, threatening to tear apart the multiple plants growing in planters on the rooftop. Clearly, this is where Kurama spent most of his time. Both fighters faced off against one another, as a long silence ensued.   
  
"Shuichi Minamino, also known as the Makai bandit Youko Kurama.... A pleasure to meet you in battle at last, Shinrai. Are you ready for my challenge?"  
  
".... Bring it on."  
  
"You know that I will not go easy on you - death will be part of this test, in one way or another."  
  
"...."  
  
"I see.... Then brace yourself!!!"  
  
Summoning his Rose Whip once more, Kurama darted forward, his speed surprising even Shinrai. His swing narrowly missed Shinrai, cutting deeply into the roof. Using the momentum of his first strike, Kurama once again swung at Shinrai with the Rose Whip, and managed to cut a deep gash in his chest. As Shinrai gasped and clutched his wound, Kurama returned his weapon to a normal rose, and told Shinrai, "If we hurry, then that wound won't be infected. Now, stop holding back and I will too." Chuckling Shinrai nodded, and resumed standing with his hands at his sides. Kurama crossed his arms in front of himself, as a white mist thickened the air.  
  
".... I've never willingly done this before. Please, bear with me."  
  
".... !!! Y-You're going to.... !!!!"  
  
In a bright flash of light, Shuichi Minamino vanished, and the piercing howl of a fox heralded the arrival of a new combatant....  
  
Standing firm, proud and tall, Youko Kurama had arrived. Snapping his fingers, the flowers growing on the rooftop sprung forward as large, thorny protuberances. Clearly, there would be no way out.  
  
"So," said Kurama, in a newly cold tone, "are you going to reveal yourself as well? Your true power?"  
  
Grinning, Shinrai began to laugh quietly. Looking up at his opponent, he warned, "Brace yourself."  
  
Crying out loudly, black markings began to appear on Shinrai's face and arms, a long flowing cape draping down his back. On his hip, a broadsword materialized, sheathed in fine leather. Armor covered his torso, and the wound that once marked his chest healed itself easily. A demonic glare covered his face.  
  
"Let's rumble, Youko...." 


	27. Chapter 26

---- Chapter 26: Piercing Howl of the Demon Fox - Youko Kurama Strikes ----  
  
Youko smirked slightly, commenting, "Your power's up to about 200,000.... Not bad. Quite an improvement, I must admit." Saying nothing, Shinrai merely stepped forward and released his aura, completely incinerating each and every plant on the rooftop. With a chuckle, Youko mused, "As a demi-human, your power is truly remarkable.... I'd never have imagined I'd face the progeny of such powerful demons in my lifetime. Ready, Shinrai?"  
  
".... As ready as ever, Youko."  
  
"Very well. Then allow me to take the initiative...."  
  
Pulling a rose from his hair, the demon fox transformed it into the Rose Whip. But, instead of attacking Shinrai, he flared up his aura (a silvery white aura, of course) and began to wrap the Whip around his arm. Repeating the process with two more roses, his arm was soon covered with the sharp thorns of the Rose Whip. This, was the Rose Glove. Springing forward, Kurama was instantaneously in Shinrai's face, swinging his fist downward into.... nothing but the air. Shinrai stood behind him, his sword drawn.  
  
"I expected better of the famous Youko Kurama.... Trying to sow the seed of the Death Plant?"  
  
Ripping a small seed from his armor, Shinrai threw it to the ground. A small hole could be seen in his armor, where blood slowly trickled out. With a mighty cry, Shinrai's armor spasmed as it filled in the hole and restored itself.  
  
".... I won't be beaten by such petty tricks now that I've transformed."  
  
Still smirking, Youko replied, "My sincere apologies. I never meant to bore you. Perhaps my next attack will.... excite you more."  
  
Blowing apart his Rose Glove, Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a small, brown seed. He held it up to Shinrai, showing him that it was inscribed with the symbol for 'Cannon.'  
  
"Allow me to introduce my deathblow technique.... an attack that draws forth the very core of nature's power into a single, powerful blast. This.... is the Rose Buster."  
  
The seed blossomed, transforming into what seemed to be a large cannon wrapped up in roses. Gripping the weapon tightly, Kurama's aura flared up, tripling in size before siphoning into the cannon.  
  
"I've only used this once.... so forgive me if I'm not particularly skilled with it."  
  
Shinrai stared in amazement at the power of the Rose Buster, before hearing a cry of, "Rose Buster - Fire!!!" Narrowly dodging the wide blast, Shinrai watched in shock as the beam cut through a nearby apartment building and split it in two, bracing himself as the towering building crashed to the ground. Kurama shouldered the cannon.  
  
"Have enough? I don't want to have to kill you, Shinrai. Just give up.... you can never hope to face Yusuke if I can outdo you so easily."  
  
A devilish grin crossed Shinrai's face, as he glared over at Kurama.  
  
"Who said you've outdone me?"  
  
Raising one hand, Shinrai began charging up a Rei Gun, and shot it into the air. The beam cut through the clouds and actually CUT THROUGH the full moon, destroying half of it. As Kurama stared in horror, Shinrai made a series of strange movements and thrust his arms into the air.  
  
"Reikou Shou-ryuu - Lunar Revival!!!"  
  
The moon flashed, as it returned slowly to its normal full position. Kurama was now completely in shock, almost dropping his Rose Buster. Shinrai turned to face him, still grinning wickedly.  
  
"What's the matter? You had to have known that I fluctuate my power based on the opponent.... that your best could only scratch me if it hit head-on. Give up, and surrender your artifact."  
  
With shaking hands, Kurama lifted his Rose Buster onto his shoulder, and began to charge up.  
  
"I never give up.... You'll have to make me if you want my artifact!"  
  
Police sirens could be heard in the background; someone had called them due to the vicious sounds of battle on the rooftop. But that was of no consequence to the two warriors. As Kurama finished charging his Rose Buster, he called out....  
  
"Rose Buster - Final Attack! Crimson Wave!!!"  
  
A huge blast of red energy shot forward, and as it struck Shinrai, it seemed the battle was over. Except for one tiny little fact - Shinrai was holding back the blast with ONE FINGER. Kurama gasped in shock and horror at Shinrai's power, as the transformed warrior grinned and said, "Game over, Kurama." And at that, he pushed the attack back, still using only one finger, and shot it past Kurama and into the distance.  
  
Shaking, Kurama flashed white and transformed back into Shuichi Minamino.  
  
"Y-You've won.... I admit defeat."  
  
Sheathing his sword, Shinrai flashed and transformed back to normal. After a short pause, he walked towards Kurama and extended his hand.  
  
"The artifact, please...."  
  
Kurama rustled around in his clothes for a moment, and brought out a small wooden box. After handing it to Shinrai, he explained, "This box contains the shards of the Mirror of Darkness. Six more artifacts, and you'll be able to face Yusuke. Best of luck."  
  
Shinrai turned, and replied, "Thanks. Now, best to get back to Botan-chan before she gets worried. Give her my apologies for barging in like that." With that, he leapt off the rooftop, jumping from building to building.   
  
Under his breath, Kurama murmured, "He may be the one...."  
  
=== Makai - Magyofuu Swamp ===  
  
Shouldering his blade, Hiei looked past the horizon.  
  
".... What power.... Well, I'll be sure to put the boy in his place." 


	28. Chapter 27

---- Chapter 27: Side Story - An Angel of Death, A Demon Fox, and An Immortal Warrior ----  
  
=== Kurama's Residence - Bedroom, 6:30 A.M. ===  
  
The alarm on Kurama's nightstand rang sharply, though it was quickly silenced by Kurama's swift fingers. Sitting up, Kurama yawned, looking down at his lover, Botan, who was still sleeping. With a smile, Kurama leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before rising out of bed and stretching. Walking over to his bathroom, Kurama grabbed a few articles of clothing to put on for the long day ahead.  
  
As Kurama began to brush his teeth, he spoke in a muffled voice.  
  
"You can come out now. I know you're there."  
  
Emerging from the shadows was Keyaku, dressed in a tank top and loose-fitting pants. Chuckling, he mused, "That easy to spot? Damn.... Gotta work on that."  
  
"So, what do you want, Keyaku?"  
  
".... Do you love her?"  
  
Stopping abruptly, Kurama turned to face Keyaku with a stern look on his face.   
  
"W-What.... do you mean?"  
  
Staring intently at his sister's lover, Keyaku repeated himself: "Do you love her?"  
  
Kurama was silent for a moment.  
  
"Of course I love her.... I love her with all of my heart and soul."  
  
Replying with a gruff, "Hn," Keyaku vanished back into the shadows, and Kurama went back to getting ready for work.  
  
=== Kurama's Residence - Living Room, 7:18 A.M. ===  
  
"Have a nice day at work, 'kay?"  
  
Kurama kissed Botan passionately, before breaking the kiss and turning away.  
  
"I will, Botan. You take care as well."  
  
As Kurama walked out the door, a voice called out from behind Botan.  
  
"Hello, Shizuka...."  
  
Botan shrieked, reflexively hurling a slap behind her at the source of the voice.... Keyaku. As Keyaku saw stars and wobbled around the room, Botan ran over to him and held him tightly.   
  
"Are you okay, Keyaku-kun?"  
  
Shaking off the fierce blow, Keyaku muttered under his breath, "Scarier than death...." At that remark, he was met with another earth-shattering slap. "Scarier than death, am I?!!" yelled out Botan, seething in anger.  
  
As he recovered from the slap, Keyaku muttered an apology as he sat up.  
  
"So, how are you, Shizuka--"  
  
"My name is Botan."  
  
Botan spoke firmly, but there was no trace of anger in her voice. Pausing for a moment, Keyaku continued speaking.  
  
".... Okay, then. Botan. If that's what you want to be called, so be it. Anyway, I came here because I have a question...."  
  
"Shoot, Keyaku."  
  
"Do you love Kurama?"  
  
An awkward silence followed Keyaku's question. Botan's mouth hung open for a second, but soon closed as she turned away.  
  
"W-Why.... do you ask that?"  
  
"...."  
  
".... Of course I love him.... I love him with my very being. I never thought I could love someone so much...."  
  
".... I see. Farewell, Botan-chan."  
  
With that, Keyaku faded into the shadows, as Botan whirled around in a state of confusion.  
  
".... ? Keyaku?"  
  
=== Tokyo General Hospital - Shuichi Minamino's Office, 9:27 A.M. ===  
  
Kurama sat in his chair, legs propped up on his desk, looking deep in thought. A nurse entered the room, her voice frantic.  
  
"Doctor Minamino! There's an emergency! Come quick!"  
  
Leaping to his feet, Kurama dashed out of the room, but his eyes showed that his thoughts were elsewhere....  
  
=== Kurama's Thoughts ===  
  
.... Why did Keyaku ask me that? Do I love her.... ? Once, I would've said that I couldn't.... My heart was that of a cold, ruthless demon. 'Love' was a foreign thing to me then. But then I met with disaster, and was forced to inhabit this body.... and I received love, true love, from my parents. It felt.... so strange. An alien feeling, one of great joy.... I feel that with Botan now. But.... can I love her? Am I good enough for her? These things.... I do not know. And it pains me so very much....  
  
=== Tokyo General Hospital - Rooftop, 9:24 A.M. ===  
  
Watching solemnly, Keyaku saw as a masked man gunned down a young boy in the streets. The boy, apparently, was a member of the gunman's gang, and had betrayed them. Keyaku felt his rage boiling over, as he gripped his Naginata tightly. Leaping from the top of the roof, he gracefully landed in front of the gunman.  
  
Terrified, the gunman began to shoot.... only to have each and every bullet caught by Keyaku.  
  
"You.... dead jackass! Did you ever stop to think of that boy's family?!"  
  
With that, Keyaku clenched his fist, exploding the bullets but causing no discernable damage to him. The gunman started to back away slowly, dropping his gun.  
  
".... So, you're also a coward.... Die a thousand deaths in the pits of Hell, coward!!!"  
  
Grasping his Naginata tightly, Keyaku shoved it into the gunman's chest, the man coughing up blood. Flipping behind him while leaving the Naginata embedded in him, Keyaku called out, "Ryuga Shugeki!!!" And with that, he delivered such a powerful kick to the gunman's back that it actually tore through his body entirely, ripping the gunman in half. Retrieving his Naginata, Keyaku spat on the gunman's head.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think of that boy's family? No.... you didn't. And that's why you died."  
  
Jumping back into the air, Keyaku retreated to a nearby rooftop. Shouldering his Naginata, he began to think....  
  
=== Keyaku's Thoughts ===  
  
Why.... did I react so strongly? He was just a common thug, not even worthy of my Naginata, but.... That boy.... he couldn't have been more than 10. Ten years old.... I remember that age vividly. That was the age when my sister was taken away from me.... Maybe that's it. The thought that someone, somewhere, lost a sibling.... I just couldn't take it. Is that.... the same thing I feel about Kurama and Shizuka? Rage.... is a horrible feeling. I shouldn't hold a grudge against Kurama just because he loves my sister...."  
  
=== Tokyo General Hospital - Emergency Room, 9:28 A.M. ===  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This boy was shot multiple times in the street. It's what happened to the attacker that's more disturbing."  
  
"What about his attacker? Clamp."  
  
As the nurse handed the clamp to Kurama, she started to explain what had happened. Kurama listened, and nearly dropped his scalpel as he heard the description of the assassin.  
  
"W-Where did that person go?"  
  
"Beats me. There was just a flash, and he was gone."  
  
Kurama wiped the sweat from his brow, as he continued to operate furiously. He could feel the child's life force slipping away. But he wouldn't let this child die.  
  
"It's over.... Everyone, please leave. I want to be alone...."  
  
The nurses and assistants filed out of the room, as soft sobs could be heard from some of them. His aura flaring up, Kurama transformed into Youko and reached into his hair, drawing out a small green sapling.  
  
"Seed of Life.... Transfer some of my Ki to this boy's life force.... and let him...."  
  
".... Awaken!!!"  
  
The boy's eyes snapped open, his wounds healing themselves rapidly. Kurama breathed heavily, his aura decreasing steadily. Smiling, he transformed back and called out, "My God! He's healed!"  
  
Personnel rushed back into the room, in awe at the boy's recovery. The boy stared in wonder at Kurama, who just lifted a finger to his mouth and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Call Doctor Michiba - he'll take over...."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
=== Kurama's Residence - 10:33 A.M. ===  
  
A knock was heard at the door, as Botan opened it to see Kurama standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Hello, love."  
  
Kurama kissed Botan on the cheek, and laid down his medical bag on a nearby chair. Hugging Botan tightly, he began to stroke her hair gently.  
  
"What are you doing home so early, love?"  
  
"You don't have another man in bed or anything, do you?"  
  
Both of the lovers chuckled slightly, as Kurama stared deeply into Botan's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Botan. Truly, I do."  
  
Smiling warmly, Botan replied, "And I love you, love...."  
  
As the two began to kiss passionately, and walked towards the bedroom, Keyaku watched from the shadows. He murmured a few words under his breath....  
  
"Take good care of her, Kurama...." 


	29. Chapter 28

---- Chapter 28: Hiei and the Black Flames ----  
  
=== Makai - Magyofuu Swamp ===  
  
Sheathing his sword, Hiei muttered, "He's coming...." As Mukuro exited the nearby hut, Hiei waved an arm towards her.  
  
"Could you leave for a while, Mukuro-chan? I have some business to take care of."  
  
Mukuro nodded.  
  
"Alright, Hiei. Have fun, okay? Don't kill him or anything."  
  
".... Hn."  
  
Flying off with amazing speed, Mukuro waved back at Hiei, blowing him a kiss before speeding off. Hiei stayed silent, but a smile could be seen on his face. That smile, though, was quickly replaced by a scowl once Shinrai appeared.  
  
".... You know why I've come. Prepare yourself."  
  
Hiei snorted, "What's the point?! Your power is superior to mine.... I admit that. Why bother fighting me?!"  
  
"Because I want to prove my skill."  
  
Hiei looked slightly surprised by the statement, but went on to say, "Your skill? What do you mean?"  
  
Shinrai was silent for a moment before speaking again.  
  
"My power is great, true enough. But I want to prove that, on equal terms with an opponent, I can beat them. That, to me, is what this test is about."  
  
Hiei readied one hand on his sword, and called out, "If you can block this at equal strength, then I'll fight you!!"  
  
Shinrai's aura, now flaring up, decreased in size to match Hiei's, just as the fire demon blinked out of sight. Extending one hand, Shinrai waved it furiously at every angle, blocking each of the skillful strikes that Hiei threw at him. Jumping back, the demon mused, "Not bad. But now you're hand is all torn up."  
  
Indeed, Shinrai's left hand was cut and bruised significantly. Blood flowed freely from the multiple lacerations, but the young fighter seemed not to be affected.  
  
"So, you intend to fight me now, Lord Hiei?"  
  
"Hn. Don't start up with this 'Lord' crap. I'm no lord. Now, prepare yourself for the Black Flames.... and oblivion."  
  
Sheathing his blade once more, Hiei crouched down and began to yell out. His aura turned dark black, flames spurting wildly from his body, as his power increased to its maximum. Holding out one hand, a ball of black fire appeared.  
  
"Are you ready for this, boy? This one attack could kill you, you know."  
  
Staying silent, Shinrai clutched his right fist to his side tightly, his aura flowing into the hand. Hiei snorted, "Hmph. Going to try and punch my Dragon out? Pitiful. Die, like the worm that you are."  
  
Hiei's aura more than quadrupled in size, as he gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"Jaou...."  
  
Flames flew from his body, sparks igniting in the air around him.  
  
"Ensatsu...."  
  
The ball of energy in his hand grew steadily in size, until it was around the size of a basketball. Extending his palm, Hiei surged even more energy into the orb.  
  
"Kokuryuuha!!!!"  
  
A large black wave, with a dragon's head at the front, burst from the orb, heading directly for Shinrai. The dragon opened its mouth wide, as if to engulf the young warrior.  
  
"Shin Reikou Shou!!!!"  
  
With one punch from Shinrai, the attack split directly in two, destroying the surrounding area completely. As the smoke cleared, Shinrai stood triumphant.  
  
"That attack is legendary, and rightly so. But still, it was no match for me."  
  
Hiei's mouth gaped open for a moment, enough time for Shinrai to dash over and knee the fire demon hard in the stomach. Spinning around, Shinrai delivered a powerful elbow strike that sent Hiei flying into his house. Hiei burst from the rubble, looking quite pissed as his aura flared black.  
  
"That house...."  
  
=== 30 Years Ago ===  
  
"Hmph. What a lousy space for a house."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Hiei."  
  
Mukuro lifted a large tree onto her shoulder, splitting it in half with her powerful strength. As both halves fell to the ground, she added, "Get to work. We need lots of wood to build a sturdy foundation."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Gripping his katana, there was a flash of light before Hiei cut through all the trees nearby in a single stroke. The wood fell to pieces on the ground, and Mukuro applauded.  
  
"Good work, Hiei! That was some excellent swordsmanship."  
  
=== Present Day ===  
  
Hiei's aura continued to increase in size and ferocity. Clenching his fists tightly, Hiei yelled out, "That house.... was special to me! You'll pay for destroying it!!!"  
  
Thrusting both his arms outward, Hiei made a series of strange motions before ending with both palms pointing directly at Shinrai. His aura began to siphon into his palms, as he called out....  
  
"True Hellfire Black Dragon Wave - Burning Hell!!!"  
  
Two dragons burst from his hands, spiraling together into one powerful blast. Having little time to prepare himself, Shinrai leapt high into the air and started to flow his aura into one fist.  
  
No choice.... That attack's too powerful for even a Shin Reikou Shou. Gotta use the succession technique....  
  
Bright light shined from Shinrai's hand, as he cried out....  
  
"Reikou Ryoku Shou - Lifeforce Fist!!!"  
  
And with one strike, the dragons were evaporated into nothingness. Continuing downward, Shinrai's fist shone even brighter. Hiei gasped in surprise, but quickly recovered, extending his arms to either side.  
  
I'm sorry, Mukuro.... Even my greatest technique couldn't beat him. I've lost so utterly to this boy....  
  
And the hit connected, sending Hiei flying backwards several yards. When he finally stopped, he rose to his feet (with much struggle), his hand fishing around his jacket. Finding what he was looking for, Hiei tossed a small blue gem over to Shinrai, who caught it easily.  
  
"The Teardrop Gem.... one of the artifacts needed to face Yusuke. Thanks, Hiei-sama. Now, to fix your house...."  
  
".... !! Y-You're going to help fix the house?"  
  
"Not just help...."  
  
Thrusting out one hand, Shinrai pointed a solitary finger at the ruins that were once Hiei and Mukuro's house.  
  
Not much Reiki left, but....  
  
"Reikou Shou-ryuu - Time Slip!!!"  
  
The air around the house seemed to distort for a moment, before a flash of light heralded the return of the house, seemingly out of the past.  
  
Hiei looked on in surprise. "W-What.... ? You can.... turn back time?"  
  
"Not exactly," explained Shinrai. "I can distort a small area to return to a previous position in the space-time continuum, but not time itself. It's a fine distinction, but...."  
  
Before Shinrai could continue speaking, Hiei exited the house, staring over at the other Hiei.  
  
And so this chapter ends, with two very confused Hieis and one very embarressed Shinrai.... 


	30. Chapter 29

---- Chapter 29: Sidestory - Taisho and Hitai's Hometown! Defend Against the Demons ----  
  
=== Fukui, Japan ===  
  
Birds could be heard in the distance, as Taisho sat solemnly in a chair outside of a house. Hitai exited, slapping Taisho on the back.  
  
"Wake up already! You aren't fooling anyone with that sleeping routine."  
  
Taisho fell forward, crashing to the ground. Angrily, he grabbed Hitai by the pant leg and hurled him to the ground. "What the HELL was that for?!" he cried out. Hitai slapped him again, as the two began pummeling each other. "Because I wanted to do it, that's why!" As the two stared each other down, a young girl, clothed in a long black cloak, exited the house and slapped them both. Each of the warriors stared in mute shock, as the girl mused, "Can't leave you two alone for a minute.... This town can't take it if you guys start fighting, so don't do anything rash or I'll just kick both your asses." The girl scoffed, and removed her cloak - to reveal none other than Hazumi. Angrily, Hazumi pulled out her Bo-staff, and pointed it menacingly at Taisho.  
  
"You! Stop being such a lazy-ass, and get to work! This town needs to be rebuilt.... and we need to get to work NOW! A demon attack is Hell to recover from, you know.... So get up, get to work, or you'll be doing the work in stitches!!"  
  
Both muttered a faint, "Yes, ma'am," and started to get back to work - hammering nails in boards to rebuild the houses destroyed by the demon attack. Taisho muttered, "I hope I get to see that jerk again, so I can whip him one for making me go through all this...."  
  
=== Fukui, Japan - Three days ago ===  
  
Demons flew through the sky, tearing through buildings like paper. The citizens of Fukui ran through the streets in terror, but a group of demons surrounded them - it looked like all was lost.  
  
Just as the demons pounced....  
  
.... they were flung back in mid-air. As the demons whirled around to see what had happened, they froze. Standing there, was Hitai and Taisho, looks of pure hatred on their faces. Hitai's fist tightened, and the barrier he'd formed around the humans spread outward, knocking down each and every demon.  
  
"You.... dare to attack OUR families and friends?! What foolish demons! Don't you agree, Taisho?"  
  
Taisho held his fist to his side, and began to flare his aura.  
  
"Very foolish indeed.... Well, time to die, guys!"  
  
With that, Taisho cried out, "Shotgun!!!" and blasted the demons with a huge wave of energy. As the demons fell to the ground, a sinister laugh could be heard in the distance.  
  
"You're the fools...."  
  
Both Hitai and Taisho turned their gazes upwards - to a demon floating in the sky. It had long, flowing black hair, and was wrapped in a tight brown cloak. Holding a long rifle in its hand, it smirked devilishly at the pair of warriors.  
  
"I am Kayaku, a demon bandit. And the last thing you poor humans will ever see...."  
  
The demon floated down to the ground, and raised its rifle to its shoulder. It threw back its cloak, revealing hordes of bullets hidden in various pockets of the cloth. Grabbing one and slamming it into the rifle, it snickered.  
  
"Prepare to meet my 'Inferno Shot!'"  
  
A blast of flame flew from the rifle, as Hitai and Taisho dived out of the way just in time. Drawing another bullet from his cloak, Kayaku slammed it into his rifle again.  
  
"'Spark Shot!!'"  
  
This time, a blast of electricity shot from the rifle, hitting Taisho head-on. The fighter's glasses exploded, as unbelievable pain racked his body. Hitai cried out his friend's name, and rushed Kayaku. Picking another bullet, the demon yelled out, "'Frost Shot!!'" And, in a flash of light, Hitai was frozen in solid ice.  
  
By now, the attack had run its course, leaving Taisho slumped down on the ground in great pain. As the warrior groaned, Kayaku floated back up into the air, another rifle materializing in his other hand.  
  
"I tire of this village.... Time to bid it farewell. 'Inferno Storm!!'"  
  
Blasts of fire shot out from both rifles, burning through the town and lighting buildings on fire every which way. Taisho looked around in horror as his childhood home was razed to the ground. Citizens ran around wildly, trying futilely to put out the fire attacking their homes. Kayaku slammed in another bullet into each rifle, and pointed it at a group of citizens.  
  
And something inside Taisho snapped.  
  
The bullets shot towards the citizens, but were deflected by a blue barrier of Ki. Whirling around, the demon bandit saw Taisho flaring with energy, a wild glare in his eyes.  
  
"You son.... of.... a...."  
  
Aura crackled around Taisho, flaming up in a great mass as the warrior stared up at his enemy. Leaping high into the air, Taisho slammed Kayaku to the ground, and began to revolve quickly.  
  
"Kaiten Reiken Kikan-Ju!!! Revolving Aura Blade Machinegun!!!!!"  
  
From inside of the whirlwind Taisho had created, three blades of energy shot out, and pinned Kayaku to the ground. Stopping his rotating, Taisho clutched his fist to his side for a moment before thrusting it forward, shooting an enormous blast of energy at the opponent. Quickly changing the position of his hand, he fired a Rei Gun, causing a massive explosion that could be seen for miles around. Inside of the crater created by the attack, Kayaku groaned in pain. Swiftly, Taisho flipped down to the bottom of the hole, and began to beat the living hell out of the demon bandit. Not even pausing once, Taisho mercilessly pummeled his enemy, slamming into him with oppressive force.  
  
"Stop, Taisho!!!"  
  
Looking up from the bottom of the crater, Taisho saw a heaving Hitai staring down at him. Shaking his head, he said, "He isn't worth it." Gritting his teeth, Taisho nodded, and threw Kayaku back onto the ground. Struggling to his knees, Kayaku panted heavily, blood flowing freely from his multiple wounds.  
  
"You.... blasted.... human.... I'll get my revenge one day.... !!!"  
  
Vanishing in a flash of light, Kayaku disappeared and has yet to be seen again. Taisho collapsed, his energy spent, as his long-time friend skidded down the crater to help him....  
  
=== The Present ===  
  
With a sigh, Taisho continued his work. And so ends this sidestory. 


	31. Chapter 30

---- Chapter 30: Ice and Wind ----  
  
=== Makai - Furosuti Snowfields ===  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Touya raised his head, and, indeed, a large Ki was heading directly for them. Sighing, Jin mused, "He already beat Hiei. What chance do we have?"  
  
"We can fight together."  
  
"Ah."  
  
A few minutes later, Shinrai had arrived, panting heavily for having traveled so far. Rising to his feet, Touya greeted Shinrai. "Yo." Jin nodded, and also got to his feet.  
  
"You guys know why I'm here."  
  
".... That we do," began Touya. "What's it to you? You're much stronger than us--"  
  
"--and that's why I'll lower my Ki to half your levels.... and fight you both at once."  
  
".... !!! Cocky, ain't 'cha?" Jin mused.  
  
"Just confident." Smirking, Shinrai lowered his Ki noticably, and beckoned for the two of them to attack. And they did just that, dashing forward with a barrage of kicks and punches, all of which were skillfully deflected by Shinrai.  
  
Flipping backwards, Touya cried out, "Shards of Winter!!" And at that, he hurled several sharpened needles of ice at his enemy. Deflecting them effortlessly, Shinrai tossed an elbow strike behind him.... hitting Jin directly in the face, sending the wind demon flying.  
  
Halting his advance in mid-air, Jin hurled a blast of wind at Shinrai. The attack succeeded in knocking Shinrai to the ground, as Touya dived forward to strike a critical blow. Shinrai managed to roll out of the way just in time, kicking Touya harshly in the side. As Touya collapsed to the ground, Shinrai flipped to his feet and hurled a blast of energy at Jin, who managed to dodge just in time.... as the blast warped the surrounding area and created a gigantic crater.  
  
Rising to his feet and spitting out some blood to one side, Touya grinned.  
  
".... You're good, I'll give you that. But it's time to end this.... with THAT move."  
  
".... !!! A-Aye, Touya-san."  
  
Calling out, both warriors more than quadrupled the size of their auras. Shinrai watched, wide-eyed, as their Ki increased in size.  
  
".... 90,000.... 100,000.... 110,000.... Over 120,000 Ki waves of energy.... Not bad!"  
  
Gripping their fists tightly to their sides, each of the fighters called out....  
  
"Arctic Hurricane!!!"  
  
At first, nothing happened, but quickly enough that changed. The ground started to crack, and slowly spread out to encompass the entire area, freezing the ground so cold that Shinrai had to expend energy not to freeze his feet. Without warning, a huge barrier of wind burst from the ground, surrounding the area and slowly closing in on Shinrai.  
  
With no way out, Shinrai had little choice but to wait for the attack to come to him.... which it did, tearing through his body with vicious winds while freezing the wounds solid upon impact. Shinrai screamed in pain, and dropped to his knees, crying out loudly as the winds tore through him.  
  
Jin grinned slightly, thinking it was over. "Hey!" he called out, "you ready to surrender?"  
  
At those words, the wind halted dead in its tracks. An eerie silence hung over the area, as the ground burst open in a flash of light.  
  
Touya recognized the aura coming from Shinrai.... and fell to his knees. Rushing to his partner, Jin frantically asked, "W-What's goin' on?! What's he doin'?!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Tell me, Touya-san!!!"  
  
".... He's transforming. Into a form stronger than S-class."  
  
".... !!!!"  
  
From inside the impact zone, faint laughter could be heard, and both fighters turned to the source. Stepping out of the crater was Shinrai - but not Shinrai. Clad in solid armor, with a broadsword at his side and a cape flowing down his back, he had transformed once more.  
  
Within moments, Shinrai was directly before the two demons, and Jin jumped back in shock. Before he had any time to react, Shinrai smashed him from behind. As Jin fell to the ground, Touya cowered.  
  
"I.... I've never felt.... S-Such.... power.... !!!! But.... how.... ?"  
  
For a moment, Shinrai remained silent. Then, he spoke....  
  
"I am a descendant of one of the demons of the lower Makai. That's how I can transform, and why I have so much power. You see why I hold back my power?"  
  
Everything snapped into place.  
  
"Y-You.... hold back.... not for your opponents.... b-but for the very fabric of existence.... !!!"  
  
Saying nothing, Shinrai de-transformed, and began to shine brightly. Jin had woken up by now, and looked on as the massive attack was being charged. With a mighty battle cry, he charged Shinrai.... but his punches and kicks had absolutely no effect. Resolving to try it a different way, he created a hurricane around both arms, and hurled them at Shinrai.... and they knocked him back slightly, but had otherwise no visible effect.  
  
"Aura Sphere!!!!"  
  
For miles around, a bright light - a dome of energy - could be seen in the distance. The attack burst from Shinrai's body, blasting through Jin and Touya. When the smoke from the attack cleared, both demons lay neatly in a pile, groaning slightly. Shinrai stood triumphantly over them, panting softly.  
  
With a loud groan, Touya shuffled around in his clothes, and tossed a small icicle over to Shinrai. Jin did the same, tossing instead a small hurricane-shaped piece of silver. Shinrai helped both demons to their feet, thanked them, and went on his way to the next trial - Chuu. 


	32. Chapter 31

---- Chapter 31: Sidestory - The Secrets of Reikou Hadou Ken ----  
  
=== Reikou Hadou Ken Dojo - Tokyo ===  
  
Kuwabara sighed, and took a drink of his saké. He felt the defeat of Kurama, Jin and Touya, even Hiei. Only three trials more....  
  
The doors burst open, and a shadowy figure dashed for Kazuma. Swinging a sword down with extreme force.... the blow was countered by one finger from Kazuma, shattering the sword and sending the young fighter sprawling across the floor. Kazuma noticed that it was Tsuki who attacked him, as the boy groaned and slumped to his feet.  
  
"D-Damn.... Your skills really are top-notch, Kuwabara-sama," muttered Tsuki, as he shook off the blow. "Anyway," he continued, "I have a request--"  
  
"Sure."  
  
".... ?!"  
  
"I'll teach you Reikou Hadou Ken.... That is what you wanted, correct?"  
  
"Y-Yes! Thank you, Kuwabara-sama--I mean, Kuwabara-SENSEI."  
  
=== Reikou Hadou Ken Dojo - Training Room ===  
  
Tsuki charged his aura to the max, as Kazuma looked on. After a few moments, he stopped, and looked up at Kazuma for a response.  
  
"Hm.... 77,000 waves of Ki energy.... Not bad, not bad. However...."  
  
".... ??"  
  
"Hya-a-a-ah!!!!"  
  
Kazuma flared his aura, filling the room with a soft golden light.  
  
"105,000 waves of Ki.... I've brought out every drop of Ki in my body to show you how to harness your power better."  
  
Tossing a confused look at Kazuma, Tsuki cocked his head. "Harness my power better? What do you mean, Kuwabara-sensei?"  
  
"To review," began Kazuma, "let's go over what Ki waves are. When a fighter uses energy, such as by executing an attack or flaring one's aura, a form of Ki is expulsed from the body called 'Reiki Waves.' These waves are measured at 1 wave for every level of power above a normal human level - 5 Reiki Waves, for example. Depending on the fighter, some warriors measure in the hundreds or thousands, depending upon their LATENT powers. You have tremendous latent Reiki.... over 100,000 Reiki Waves by my estimate. To bring them out, you must concentrate and suppress your energy to the bare minimum, and bring out your life-force energy. Normally, this would significantly shorten your lifespan, but an accomplished fighter such as you has trained your body past normal limitations, and thus negates that danger. After expulsing life-force, that energy is compressed and concentrated inside of your Soul, bringing out latent energy. Try it and see."  
  
Tsuki nodded, and began to emit a faint blue glow around his entire body.  
  
"Hya!!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, a huge burst of light flooded the room, as Tsuki's aura more than tripled in size.... and continued to grow steadily.  
  
.... 100,000.... 150,000.... 200,000.... 250,000?! It's.... it's still increasing!! 270,000.... 290,000.... 340,000.... 390,000.... He has 423,000 waves of Ki!! Astounding! Not even I could imagine a human with such massive power....  
  
Maintaining his aura, still breathing heavily, Tsuki asked, "How strong am I?" With a chuckle, Kazuma replied, "Four times stronger than me." As Tsuki gaped at the revelation, Kazuma flared his aura as well.  
  
"So.... care for a quick bout?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
In an instant, both fighters had vanished from human eyes, and began to strike mercilessly. Despite having only a fourth of Tsuki's power, Kazuma skillfully blocked and countered each of his assaults. Finally, he disappeared even from Tsuki's eyes, and smashed him from behind with an elbow strike. As Tsuki recovered from the massive blow, Kazuma flipped backwards and stood straight.  
  
"How.... did you do that? I'm much stronger than you...."  
  
"Simple," explained Kazuma. "I increased my power."  
  
".... ?!!"  
  
Kazuma chuckled. "It's simple," he began. "By suppressing and flaring my Reiki rapidly, the barriers of normal human limitations can be broken. It's a technique I developed myself - Aura Compression. Watch closely...."  
  
"HyaAH!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara's muscles bulged outwards, Ki surrounding his body thickly. The walls began to tremble from the massive power of the old master, before cracks began to form. Kazuma powered down, reducing his aura back to normal.  
  
"You see?" asked Kazuma. "The power I produced was well beyond 105,000 Ki waves."  
  
In shock, all Tsuki could do was nod.  
  
"Now.... allow me to teach you the basic technique Reiken. You have skills with a sword, correct?"  
  
Tsuki nodded once more.  
  
"Good. You may also form a sheath for Iainuki attacks with the Reiken, with proper training. Anyway, to form a Reiken, you must first concentrate and suppress your aura into your hand...."  
  
Extending one hand, Kazuma began to flow energy visibly into his palm.  
  
".... like so. Next, close your fist around the energy and force it upwards...."  
  
Clenching his fist in one smooth motion, a long golden blade sprung from his hand.  
  
"Thus, a long blade of Ki is formed. However, it's mostly blunt at this point, so you must manipulate it with your spiritual force to sever objects."  
  
With a slight grunt of effort, Kazuma forced his blade to become more angled in nature, sharp and smooth. Swinging it swiftly, he brought it out in front of him. "So," he began, "now it's your turn."  
  
Repeating Kazuma's motions, Tsuki concentrated and formed a slightly larger Reiken, one slightly blunter, but still obviously a Reiken.  
  
"Now.... Let's see how good with a sword you are, Tsuki."  
  
With a single, swift movement, Kazuma struck at Tsuki.... only to be knocked back by a piercing blow of his opponent's. With a grin, he continued an assault, each blow being parryed by Tsuki's Reiken. With a single blow, Tsuki aimed to end the match.... only to have his blade hit nothing but air. From behind him, he heard a chuckle. He spun around, and saw a Reiken blade pointing directly at his heart.  
  
"Not bad. I see how you've gotten such strong battle aura, with the emotions behind your strikes. But still.... You've room for improvement. Stop wasting excess movement - feel your opponent's Ki and acknowledge it, tracing it unconsciously to avoid giving your move away. Then, the art of feinting will prove itself useful.... Either way, I could kill you at any moment the way you fight now...."  
  
Releasing his grip on the Reiken and de-materializing it, Tsuki bowed respectfully - the battle was conceded. For days, Kazuma tutored Tsuki in the Reikou Hadou Ken style.... until finally, it reached the final lesson....  
  
"Shin Reikou Ha - 'Divine Shotgun.'"  
  
Bringing both his fists to his side, Kazuma charged up his aura to its maximum amount of 105,000, and began to shine brightly. Tsuki faithfully mimicked him, repeating his actions and bringing his aura to its maximum power as well.  
  
"First," Kazuma began, "compress your aura and flow it into your fists, like a normal Shotgun. However, mix in some small amounts of lifeforce as well to increase the power and transmute the energy into a pure form. Then, release both Shotguns at once and merge them together into a single beam. I know I'm gonna need to hire a contractor after this...."  
  
When both were ready, each warrior cried out, "Shin Reikou Ha!!!!"  
  
And both attacks obliterated the dojo entirely.   
  
When the smoke cleared, Kazuma groaned.  
  
"Dammit.... Now I REALLY need to hire someone.... Best for us to get going before the cops come, eh?"   
  
And at that, both warriors darted into the air, across the buildings, until they reached Kurama's house to rest.... until Botan kicked them out for interrupting a.... er.... 'love' session between her and Kurama - and quite violently at that. Tired, and very bruised from Botan, the two fighters set up camp at Kazuma's house to repair the dojo. 


	33. Chapter 32

---- Chapter 32: Drunken Fight! Suiken vs. Reikou Shou-ryuu ----  
  
=== A Bar in Northern Makai ===  
  
Chuu sat solemnly, gulping down a bottle of alcohol with reckless abandon.  
  
"Hey, Chuu! You gonna finish that bottle anytime soon? Almost closin' time."  
  
With a chuckle, Chuu replied to the bartender, "There's still time. Best to let 'er settle before the big one." The bartender sighed, and walked to the door, securing it tightly. He scratched his head for a moment, and muttered, "What big one??" And he began to walk away. Suddenly, Chuu gulped down the rest of the bottle, and shattered it on the counter.   
  
The doors burst open, sending the bartender flying into the far wall. Shinrai emerged from outside, and mused with a grin, "Don't make these doors like they used to, eh?"  
  
Getting to his feet with a noticable wobble, Chuu returned his grin. "Aye, they don't. Welcome, Seijitsu-san. Care 'fer a bout?" Shinrai smirked again.  
  
"Sure. I'll fight at one-fourth your power.... and win." Chuu was taken aback, but quickly let out a drunken belch and scratched his head. "Eh? A fourth? You'd be killed by 'm aura alone."  
  
Shinrai just smiled.  
  
"Try me and see."  
  
Chuu smiled as well, and let out a mighty battle cry as he pushed his aura to the maximum. The bar burst apart, pieces of debris spinning around Chuu as he increased the size of his aura over and over again. Shinrai showed no signs of emotion, his considerably smaller aura staying firm around his body. A small ball of energy formed in Chuu's right hand, and with a loud yell, he hurled it at Shinrai. Shinrai merely held out one hand, and deflected it to the side, leaping forward and delivering a crushing punch to Chuu's stomach, which sent Chuu flying across the ground, crashing several yards away before the demon leapt to his feet.  
  
The demon grinned widely, as he blurred out of vision for a few seconds.  
  
"You're good.... Not even Urameshi could'a done that back in the day.... But now it ends.... with my ultimate technique...."  
  
In less than an instant, Chuu had vanished, and Shinrai thrust his arm behind him.... sending Chuu flying once more. He quickly recovered, flipping back to his feet and vanishing again.   
  
This time, Shinrai refused to block.  
  
A barrage of kicks and punches struck Shinrai, beating him around like a rag doll. As Chuu slammed him into the ground, he leaned back, and threw no less than ten Energy Balls, creating a simply massive explosion that encompassed most of the surrounding area. When the smoke cleared, a very bruised and battered Shinrai rose to his feet, spitting out blood to one side.  
  
"Not bad. Even at only around 100,000 Ki waves, you have the raw skill of around 350,000.... We'll fight with dignity.... My true form!!!"  
  
The wind went deathly silent, as black storm clouds began to surround the area. Shinrai reared back, and let out a god-awful scream that sounded more animalistic than human. A lightning bolt struck him head-on, and all that remained was a faint whisper of wind....  
  
.... until Chuu felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, only to see the true Shinrai facing him with a demonic smile. Leaping back in shock, Chuu was shocked to find that Shinrai had vanished.... and he felt another light tap - and froze dead in his tracks.  
  
"So...." came a low, dark voice. "What do you think of my speed in demon form? Marvelous, don't you think, Chuu-san?" Chuu shuddered, and hurled a punch behind him.... hitting nothing but air. In mere fractions of a moment, Shinrai delivered a crushing elbow strike to Chuu's stomach. The demon gasped for air, and collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. Shinrai rose to his feet, and beckoned, "Come on. I sense more power from you.... Fight me, dammit!!" Chuu vanished, and shot a powerful punch to Shinrai's face that knocked his head back. Heaving loudly, the demon gasped in shock as Shinrai drew back his head.  
  
".... 120,210 waves of Ki. Pitiful. I expected more from you, Chuu-san...."  
  
Moving quickly, Shinrai kneed Chuu in the stomach and bashed his back with his elbow, hurling the demon to the ground. Chuu leapt to his feet, and chuckled.  
  
"E-Excellent, mate.... I never saw 'ya move.... Time to bring out the big guns, eh?"  
  
Reaching around his back, Chuu found what he was looking for - a small metallic flask. He popped it open, and downed its contents with one gulp.... and his aura began to shine brighter.  
  
"I know 'ye've been training under Kuwabara.... so I'll show 'ya what I learned under Genkai-sama.... Prepare yourself.... 'Cause this'll be everything I have!!"  
  
And he formed his hand into a gun-shape, charging his aura to its limits and beyond.  
  
Shinrai was rather alarmed at his new power - ".... !! 400,000.... 500,000.... 700,000.... !!! W-What amazing strength! But.... it won't be enough for me!!!"  
  
He formed his hand into a gun-shape as well, and flared his aura to its limit.  
  
After a few tense moments, both shouted in unison - "Reigan!!!"  
  
The two blasts of energy collided, creating a massive vortex that tore through the ground and broke it to pieces. Both warriors groaned hard, and each simultaneously sent another charge of Ki into their attacks.  
  
"So, Seijitsu!" called out Chuu with a slight chuckle, "you ready for a Reigan Double?!"  
  
Pulling his hand back into formation, Chuu sent a huge blast of energy towards his own Rei Gun.  
  
But Shinrai merely smiled.  
  
"Reikou Shou-ryuu...."  
  
The blast tore through Shinrai's Rei Gun, and shot directly for the young fighter.  
  
".... Reikou Kagami Zero-shiki!!!"  
  
With both hands, Shinrai blocked the massive blast, as the energy slowly siphoned into his outstretched arms.  
  
".... ?! W-What?!"  
  
As the smoke cleared, Shinrai shone bright blue, and charged for Chuu. The demon attempted to leap into the air and evade, but Shinrai proved too quick, and was behind him in moments.  
  
"Hra-a-a-ah!!!!"  
  
One point-blank Shin Reikou Shou shattered Chuu's spine, sending him crashing to the ground. Quickly, Shinrai flipped back to the ground, and stretched out his still-glowing hands. Energy flowed into Chuu's body, and his wounds slowly began to recede.  
  
Chuu groaned, and flipped over. A smile could be seen on his face.   
  
"Y-You.... really 're something, ain't 'cha? Not even Urameshi's that strong, I dare say...."  
  
He tossed a small badge shaped like a bottle to Shinrai, and sat up straight.  
  
"The Emblem of Suiken - I don't hand out somethin' like that to anybody. It holds the very essence of drunken fighting - the soul of the first Suiken master. Soon, he'll finally be at rest, once you break THAT seal.... Good luck, Seijitsu.... Keep at it!"  
  
Shinrai nodded, and darted off into the distance. 


	34. Chapter 33

---- Chapter 33: Shinrai's Defeat ----  
  
"So, you've come to fight...."  
  
Sipping her tea lightly, Genkai looked over her shoulder at Shinrai, and scoffed. Both were in a white, void-like room with a brown door at one end.  
  
"With a Ki level like that," she mused, "you wouldn't last three seconds against me. Not even Yusuke can surpass my skill. Are you certain you wish to fight? I have a little requirement...."  
  
Shinrai nodded, and said firmly, "I'll do anything you ask, Lady Genkai."  
  
"Then if you lose.... You die."  
  
".... !! F-Fine.... I accept your terms! Battle start!!!"  
  
And at that, Shinrai vanished. Genkai stretched her arm out to the side, and caught the full force of Shinrai's blow effortlessly, then flipped around and delivered a crushing punch to Shinrai's side. As the young fighter reeled from the blow, Genkai disappeared herself, and reappeared above Shinrai - and she smashed her foot down on Shinrai's head, sending him crashing to the ground. The martial artist flipped up to his feet, and vanished again. Genkai stretched out one hand, and caught Shinrai's punch. As he unleashed a brutal barrage of punches and kicks, Genkai easily blocked each of them and delivered a blow of her own. Shinrai broke off the fight, heaving mightily.  
  
"You.... Your power is considerably smaller than mine. And you leave yourself open.... but.... you block my every attack.... How?"  
  
Genkai snickered, "Because I know your every move before you make it. Your style is mostly Reikou Hadou Ken.... the style I CREATED. Some of your moves are interesting, but all-in-all, predictable."  
  
Shinrai was silent for a moment, before dropping his hands to his sides. With a grin, he taunted Genkai, "Come and get me if you dare."  
  
With a snort, Genkai charged forward and smashed Shinrai away with her elbow. He got to his feet, and had just enough time to block Genkai's kick.... before being batted away with her other foot. Ki flaring, Genkai clutched her hand to her side, and followed with her other fist.  
  
"Reikou Hadou Ken Secret Technique! Force Blast!!!"  
  
Both Shotgun attacks shot forward, and spiraled together. When the blast hit, a bright light burst forward, shattering the room completely - revealing a wide-open field of flowers and multiple doors scattered about. Shinrai rose to his feet, brushed the dirt off his body, and prepared to shoot a Kou Ha blast from one hand.... only to find that nothing came out. As he stared in shock, Genkai broke out in laughter.  
  
"You fool," she chided, "you're DEAD! My Force Blast killed you.... and since you were already in Heaven, you never noticed the difference. Feh.... I expected better from a successor candidate who beat Kurama and Hiei, and even the three demons I taught. Pitiful form."  
  
With a mighty cry, Shinrai darted forward, and chopped at Genkai's neck.... except it had absolutely no effect. He stood back, shocked, as Genkai kneed him in the stomach, dropping him to the ground.  
  
"What an amateur. Not even being able to control Ki while dead.... Kuwabara let you continue with these kinds of skills? Feh...."  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
A teacup fell to the floor and shattered. Tsuki looked up, and saw Kazuma sitting still as could be.  
  
".... ? Sensei?"  
  
Kazuma shuddered, and shook his head.  
  
"N-Nothing...."  
  
You fool, Shinrai.... Going against Lady Genkai with such disquiet in your heart?! I thought I taught you better than that....  
  
=== Heaven ===  
  
Genkai walked out of the void-like room, and over to another door. She motioned for Shinrai to follow, which he did, and she opened the door.  
  
Inside were hundreds upon thousands of Go boards, and Genkai sat by the closest one.  
  
"Come on, slacker!" she snapped. "We haven't got all day. Let's see what you've got."  
  
Shinrai sat down, and took out a black stone. He opened admirably, but Genkai matched each of his plays. For several minutes he fought on, but soon found that he was totally surrounded, with only a small and secure area in the corner. Slumping his head down, he muttered, "I resign...." Genkai chuckled, and started placing the stones back in her bowl.  
  
"I was a candidate for the Women's Meijin once.... I lost, but that isn't the point. What IS important is that, like on the Go board, you have to give a little.... One thing is to let your opponent do what he wishes, while preserving enough to win - territory on the Go board, stamina in the real world. Get it now?"  
  
"Nope, you lost me."  
  
At that, Genkai face-faulted.  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
"Hyo! Hyo! Hyaa--AH!! Hya! Hya! Gyo---!!!"  
  
As Tsuki slammed into the punching bag with several brutal blows, Kazuma chuckled.  
  
Quite an enthusiastic youth.... Wonder how Shinrai's doing....  
  
=== Heaven ===  
  
"You idiot! What I mean is, follow the opponent's moves, and turn them back at him! You known Yugagen-ryuu - you should understand!"  
  
Shinrai finally realized what she was talking about, and nodded.  
  
"Then," he suggested, "let's take this back outside. I think I understand what's going on now. I may not be able to get my life back, but I WILL beat you!"  
  
And as both stepped outside, Genkai hid her smile.  
  
This boy has no clue what he's doing. But I'll humor him for a while more....  
  
Both readied into a fighting stance, and stood silent for a few moments.  
  
And then, Genkai charged forward.  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
".... !!! A-Ah!"  
  
"Sensei?!"  
  
Kazuma shook his head, and waved a hand towards his apprentice.  
  
"It's alright.... No need for worries."  
  
Genkai's total power.... I never imagined she was so powerful nowadays! This will be interesting.... Who shall prevail? Will he make it to the last battle? I can almost feel my body shaking in anticipation.... Come, Shinrai! Come and face the total power of Reikou Hadou Ken!!!  
  
=== Heaven ===  
  
Genkai slammed into Shinrai with a powerful kick, but he didn't seem to react. Mercilessly, she pummeled him over and over again, and yet he still showed no signs of life. Finally, she knocked him back and shot a huge Rei Gun into him, seemingly disintigrating him.   
  
Then, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She whirled around, and saw a transformed Shinrai smiling at her. Jumping back, she threw a punch.... only to have him dodge it by a paper's width, and deliver a powerful elbow strike right to her face. She skidded along the ground for a moment, but recovered quickly and darted forward.  
  
Shinrai narrowly avoided her attack, and leapt back, his hands at his sides. He unleashed both Shotguns, which Genkai held back with both hands, and flipped towards her.  
  
"Yugagen-ryuu...."  
  
His aura flamed up, and surrounded his right fist. With one final flip, he raised his arm.  
  
".... Yuga Shottogan!!!"  
  
And the Reikou Dan slammed into the Shotgun attacks, pushing them forward and causing a huge explosion that sent Genkai flying. As she flipped back to her feet and wiped the blood from her face, Shinrai smirked at her.  
  
"This fight's just getting started...." 


	35. Chapter 34

---- Chapter 34: The Next Test ----  
  
=== Heaven ===  
  
Genkai chuckled, "Not bad. Using the momentum of your flips to increase the Reikou Dan's power.... We'll fight for real, then. Rei Hadou - Spirit Wave!!!"  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, Genkai vanished, and in her place was a younger version of herself, still smiling. Within half a second, Genkai was directly in Shinrai's face, and began to assail him with vicious blows. Shinrai managed to block a few, but most hit their target. Jumping back, Shinrai leapt forward with a punch, which Genkai blocked.   
  
Then, with a graceful flip, he was behind her, and swiftly kicked her legs out from under her. As she fell to the ground, Shinrai extended his finger and cried out, "Rei Gun!!!"  
  
The blast drilled through the flowery field, creating a large crater. Still, Genkai leapt out unharmed.  
  
"You.... just don't give up, boy. I'll give you that. Now, then.... That Rei Gun was pretty sad. Care to see the TRUE Reigan of the Reikou Hadou Ken school?"  
  
And, at that, Genkai thrust out her hand, and began to softly glow. The sphere at her fingertip continued to multiply in size, and with a mighty cry of, "Reigan!!!" she fired it.  
  
Shinrai easily dodged, and charged up a Shotgun attack.  
  
And then, it hit him hard in the back, sending him flying forward. With a chuckle, Genkai slammed into him with her elbow, and unleashed a devastating flurry of punches on his prone form. When she glimpsed a look in his eyes, though, she jumped back just in time to avoid a crushing uppercut. Diving back in, she continued her assault, this time using a combination of punches and kicks. To end, she kicked him into the air, and grasped onto his neck before hurling him to the ground.  
  
Shinrai leapt up, and smirked.  
  
"'Bout time we both started getting serious, don't you think, Lady Genkai?"  
  
Genkai smiled, and began to chuckle softly. "Yeah. Let's do this for real, not a warm-up."  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
".... Tsuki!"  
  
"Yes, sensei?"  
  
Turning to face his pupil from his seat, Kazuma sighed and said, "Your training is almost over. Soon, I'll be fighting against your friend, Shinrai.... and I will win."  
  
Tsuki cocked his head puzzlingly, and pondered, "And, sensei? What should I do then? While you're off fighting, I won't be able to continue my training under you!"  
  
The martial arts master was silent for a moment, before speaking up.  
  
".... You'll be fighting me as well. It wouldn't be fair for Shinrai to fight alone."  
  
It's almost time.... At last.... My dream will come true....  
  
=== Heaven ===  
  
Both fighters charged, and slammed into each other with multiple strikes. Most were blocked, but a few found their targets. Neither had the upper hand - they were evenly matched. Blow after blow, they fought on, neither giving an inch. After what seemed like hours, Genkai jumped back, and extended her hand like a gun. Shinrai stood his ground, thrusting both his hands forward together. Each of them flamed up their auras to the max, and continued going higher and higher in power.  
  
Genkai's Rei Gun was even larger than the last time, and Shinrai's attack seemed to be gathering more power as well.   
  
"Reigan.... Burning Shotgun!!!"  
  
In a huge explosion of energy, the Rei Gun burst into flames and shot forward, hurtling directly for Shinrai.  
  
"Bakunetsu.... Reikou Ha!!!"  
  
From Shinrai's palms, a small ball of energy burst out, and collided with the Rei Gun in a bright flash of light. A growing dome of destruction spread out from the site of impact, but was held fast by the two fighters' auras. As the explosion waned, both warriors heaved mightily.  
  
Genkai smirked, and commented, "Not.... bad. Your attack held mine in its tracks. But this next one won't be so easily stopped.... my ultimate technique!!!"  
  
.... !!! T-The.... ?  
  
But instead of readying to perform the Rei Gun Zero Type, Genkai placed her hands out to the side and flared her aura even higher than before.  
  
.... Her Reiki power is even higher than I ever imagined.... I only have one way out of this....  
  
And he put his hand forward, gripping it tightly with his other hand. Energy flowed into his fingertip from not only his body, but from the surrounding air. A small, almost unseeable point of blue light appeared at his fingertip.   
  
"So...." Genkai said, "my 'Aura Buster' against your 'Rei Gun Zero Type....' Interesting!"  
  
Slowly, but surely, Genkai's aura grew even higher.  
  
And, at the exact same moment, both fired their attacks.  
  
The Rei Gun Zero Type blasted through the Aura Buster like butter, slamming into Genkai and morphing her back to her older self. As Shinrai fell to one knee, Genkai blasted out of the crater in the ground, bruised and battered. Raising one hand, she called out, "I resign! The match is yours. Now go.... and win the successorship from that dimwit apprentice of mine."  
  
And she smiled warmly, as Shinrai did the same.  
  
"Don't worry, Lady Genkai.... I'll make you proud."  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
[ Do----n!!!! ]   
  
"So.... You've come, Shinrai!!"  
  
Across the tomb of Genkai, a faint wind whipped. And, standing next to her tombstone, was Kazuma. Tsuki stood across from him, next to Shinrai - both were readied in fighting stances.  
  
"Now.... let's see what Lady Genkai taught you, boy!!" 


	36. Chapter 35

---- Chapter 35: Two-on-One ----  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
Clutching both fists to his side, Kazuma began to charge up quickly.  
  
"Hyo-----!!!! Hya!!!"  
  
Kazuma's muscles bulged outwards, and his aura increased in size dramatically. With a Ki barrier around it, Genkai's grave was undisturbed, but the rest of the sanctuary caved in completely. Tsuki stepped back in awe of the martial arts master's strength.  
  
"I-It's.... even stronger than before.... !!!"  
  
Shinrai's only reaction was a soft smile. "That all you got?" he asked. Kazuma scoffed at that - "I've got plenty more. Now, come at me, Tsuki and Shinrai! With everything you've got.... or you'll both die this day!"  
  
The wind whirled around, flailing the clothes of all present with the sheer power of Kazuma's aura. And, with a loud battle cry, Tsuki charged forward.  
  
"Reiken Nitoryu.... Two-Bladed Aura Blade!!!"  
  
From each of Tsuki's hands, a long green blade emerged, and he swung both at Kazuma.... who seemed to take the hit head-on, but soon enough reappeared - behind Tsuki. Before he could react, Kazuma kicked him to the ground, and called out, "Reiken Nitoryu.... Aura Blade!!!" As it did from Tsuki's, a blade sprouted from his hand. As Tsuki spun around, he saw the blade pointing at his throat. Kazuma smirked, and extended his hand to catch a kick from Shinrai.  
  
Shinrai thrusted his arms out to the side, and charged up.   
  
With a smile, he called out, "I've been watching too much anime, so.... Reikou Shou-ryuu - THREE-BLADED AURA BLADE!!!!"  
  
From each of his hands, and from his mouth, blades appeared. Charging forward, he slashed viciously at Kazuma, but his every slash was easily evaded or blocked. Finally, Kazuma swiftly swung his blade into Shinrai's arm, purposely making a shallow but very painful cut. Shinrai screamed in pain, and fell to one knee. Kazuma stood silent, before calling out, "I expected better of my star pupil. Fight with ALL your strength - you won't get to Yusuke with such cockiness. Now, fight me!!"  
  
And, at that, Shinrai hurled a punch at Kazuma's stomach. He blocked it, but the ground burst upwards from the force of the blow. As the debris settled, Kazuma said, "Excellent! But I did expect more raw strength from you." Gripping Shinrai's fist so tightly as to draw blood from the boy's palm, the old master picked up Shinrai and slammed him into the ground HARD. As he withdrew his hand, he was greeted by an elbow strike to his back. He flipped to his feet, and saw a panting Tsuki pull Shinrai out of the ground.  
  
"Oi, Shinrai!" he called out, "Is that all you got?! I had to save both our asses there, and this is your battle! Come to think of it.... why am I--!!!"  
  
Kazuma kneed Tsuki in the chest, and sent him flying.  
  
"Because it's good training, that's why," he snapped. And he extended one hand, forming another Reiken. But it twisted around, into a scythe-like shape.  
  
"Reiken Nitoryu.... Reikou Ougama, or Aura Scythe. Let's begin."  
  
In an instant, Kazuma had charged, and vanished. The wind whipped violently around, and Kazuma suddenly reappeared behind Tsuki.... and the boy burst out with hundreds of cuts in his skin. As he cried out, and collapsed, Shinrai stood frozen in awe at the skill displayed. Extending one hand, he shouted, "Reikou Shou-ryuu.... Reikou Tou - Aura Blade version 2." And an even longer red blade sprouted from his palm as he grasped onto it tightly. Both fighters vanished, and the wind went utterly still.  
  
Sounds of light clashing could faintly be heard by the human ear for miles around, but most dismissed it as their imagination. In reality, both Kazuma and Shinrai were striking at each other with tremendous force, enough so that small cuts appeared in mountains hundreds of miles in every direction. After a few quick slashes, Kazuma dematerialized his Aura Scythe and punches Shinrai hard in the gut, causing him to disengage.  
  
Shinrai panted and heaved greatly, and wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
.... I can only win as a demon, I know that. But....  
  
".... I won't do it. I want to fight - and win - against you as a human."  
  
Kazuma smiled softly, and motioned with his hand - "Come forward, then."  
  
And Shinrai vanished completely, landing a swift kick to Kazuma's chest that sent the older man flying backwards. Kicking off the ground, the old master sprung forward, and slammed into Shinrai with a powerful punch, which the younger warrior blocked with both hands.   
  
And then, he began to faintly glow.  
  
"W-What?!"  
  
Shinrai shoved off Kazuma, and cocked his fist back before shouting, "Reikou Kagami Ishiki!!!"  
  
And his punch blasted into Kazuma like a bazooka, sending him crashing through Genkai's tombstone and miles away. Shinrai stared in horror, as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Lady Genkai.... I...."  
  
He suddenly felt a slight pressure on his cheek, almost like a powerful slap.  
  
Dimwit.... Forget me. Give it all you've got!!!  
  
"Lady Genkai.... I will!!!"  
  
And so Shinrai darted off after Kazuma.  
  
=== Tokyo, Japan ===  
  
Kazuma blasted out from the rubble created by his entrance, and looked around to see a crowd of people staring at him. With a wave of his hand, just as Shinrai appeared, they all vanished in a large explosion.  
  
"Kuwabara-sensei?! Wh.... Why?! Tell me!!!"  
  
Leaping forward, Shinrai unleashed a brutal flurry of attacks from every angle, which Kazuma blocked - though with marked difficulty. Smashing into Shinrai with his elbow, Kazuma shouted, "Don't you question me boy! This is a succession test.... Life and death are in the hands of the participants. If you want to avenge them.... Kill me."  
  
Shinrai's aura burst so high that the entire area was smashed into the ground. As he transformed into his demon form, he growled ferally.  
  
"Let's rock...." 


	37. Chapter 36

---- Chapter 36: Truth ----  
  
=== Tokyo, Japan ===  
  
"For their deaths.... you will pay for your crimes, Kuwabara!!!"  
  
Kazuma grinned evilly, and shot back, "As if you can beat me."  
  
With a bellowing ROAR, Shinrai blasted forward, so fast that not even Kuwabara could see it. Unleashing three consecutive punches, and seven consecutive kicks, Shinrai continued a massive assault on Kuwabara. Effortlessly, the old master elbowed Shinrai in the gut, and kneed him away. As he strolled over to a weary Shinrai, he provoked him further - "Their deaths gave me great pleasure. As will your friends'."  
  
And Shinrai had just enough.  
  
He let out a Godawful scream, one that shattered glass for miles around, one that broke through the very fabric of both worlds - "KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kazuma's face was suddenly torn at, as a small cut appeared on his cheek. More and more cuts materialized out of seemingly thin air, but Kazuma recognized what was happening....  
  
The very ties that bind the three worlds are collapsing.... What power he holds.... !!  
  
"Just like the baby to scream when it's angered. Cry, baby! Cry, you fool!!"  
  
Shinrai raised his hand, and gripped it so tightly that blood spurted out. Energy began to gather from all over his body, and the air seemed to split in two around his fingertip.  
  
Smiling, Kazuma clutched his hand to his side, and flared his aura.  
  
There were no doubts on either's mind - this would be the last attack.  
  
"Shin Reikou Ha!!!"  
  
Kazuma's blast shot forward, and hit Shinrai dead-on.... and it had absolutely no effect.  
  
"Rei Gun...."  
  
=== Somewhere in Makai ===  
  
A glass shattered on the floor, as a familiar voice cried out, "Don't do it!!!"  
  
=== Tokyo, Japan ===  
  
".... ZERO TYPE!!!!!!!"  
  
The beam of energy tore through Kazuma, ripping him almost in two from the waist up. Through his great pain, he smiled.... and Shinrai noticed.  
  
As he fell to the ground, now only the upper half of his body remained. Shinrai ran over to his former sensei, and clutched him tightly in his arms.  
  
"...."  
  
Kazuma hacked up blood, but still managed a smile.  
  
"L-Like Genkai would say.... G-Good.... work.... dim.... wit...."  
  
"Why?! Why did you do that? .... You provoked me on purpose. But where are.... ?"  
  
"They're safe.... I simply.... used my aura to.... make them vanish to your eyes.... and created.... a few flashy explosions.... Heh.... you're too easy.... to fool...."  
  
"But WHY?! Why did you do that?!"  
  
"Because.... I wanted to die."  
  
".... !!!!"  
  
"It's.... true. I'm.... dying. By using the Jigen To against Sensui, my life span was significantly shortened.... It's.... a dangerous technique.... But I didn't want to die a passive death.... I am Kazuma.... Kuwabara.... and I've fought demons more powerful than I was, yet I survived.... I couldn't die like that.... I'd seen too many people die and killed so many, I owed it to them not to die like that.... I worked hard to teach Reikou Hadou Ken to people, to leave a legacy.... but I wanted more than anything.... to die by the hands of the technique I wanted so badly, it hurt.... the Rei Gun Zero Type.... My wish.... has come true.... Thank you, Shinrai...."  
  
Reaching inside of his pocket, Kazuma withdrew a small piece of wood and placed it in Shinrai's hand.  
  
"That.... is my pride and joy.... it gave me.... my Reiken.... take it.... and break the seal surrounding Yusuke's home.... Fight him.... and make.... me.... proud.... You always were.... like a.... son to me, while I trained you.... Don't die, Shinrai.... Live on, and always remember.... You hold in your hands the very essence of Kazuma Kuwabara.... Good-bye...."  
  
And thus ended the life of Kazuma Kuwabara, a man whose honor ran as thick as his blood. A man who fought bravely for what he believed in, for his beloved Yukina, only to never see her again once she returned to her homeland.... The man who followed the code of bushido with all his heart. The man who loved his friends and family with everything he had. That, was Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
Shinrai then let out a great scream of sadness, one tinged with self-hatred and anger. 


	38. Chapter 37

---- Chapter 37: Sorrow ----  
  
=== Genkai's Temple ===  
  
Next to Genkai's newly rebuilt headstone stood another - for Kazuma Kuwabara. Shinrai bowed to both of them, and turned to leave.  
  
I'll make both of you proud of me.... I swear it!!!  
  
And so, he left for Makai.  
  
=== Reikai - Gate to the Demon World ===  
  
Walking up to the gate, the young fighter sighed heavily. Just as he placed his hand on the door, he heard a harsh voice - "Stop, murderer!!!"  
  
He turned, and saw Hitai and Taisho following behind him, their faces stained with tears.  
  
"You.... you killed Master Kuwabara.... How could you?!"  
  
"...."  
  
With a loud bellow, Taisho charged forward, and unleashed multiple kicks at Shinrai's face.... each of which connected, but had no effect. Jumping back, he clutched his fist tightly to his side, and shouted out, "SHOTGUN!!!"  
  
But the blast merely died on Shinrai's chest. Stepping forward, the young warrior placed a hand on Taisho's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry.... but he wanted his death, and I was unable to stop him...."  
  
"Lies!"  
  
Hitai leapt forward, his hand twisted into the shape for a Rei Gun. He fired, and Shinrai blocked the attack with one hand. Flipping around, Hitai tried to backhand Shinrai, but his attack was caught with Shinrai's other hand.   
  
"Don't you two get it?" Shinrai said coldly. "I'm more than six times stronger than each of you, and even together, you stand no chance. Try and waste more of your energy and my time, if you wish, but what I said before was the truth."  
  
Roaring loudly, Hitai jumped back, and made several hand motions before darting forward.  
  
"Aura Smash!!!"  
  
The punch connected harshly, cracking the ground and tearing it apart, but Shinrai was unaffected. Grabbing Hitai's outstretched arm with both hands, Shinrai twisted them around and then untwisted them, sending Hitai spiraling into the ground.  
  
"Tsuki's move - the Reverse Screw."  
  
"You...."  
  
Once more, Taisho charged, but Shinrai merely flipped behind him and backhanded him hard in the spine, stunning him. As he turned around and kicked at the young fighter, Shinrai leapt into the air once more and backflipped, smashing his foot down on Hitai's head. Hitai dropped to the ground, and Shinrai landed gracefully on his feet before rising to his feet.  
  
"Like I said, you stand no chance."  
  
"Gra-ah!!!!"  
  
Taisho darted towards Shinrai, who was standing with his arms at his sides. He released a flurry of attacks, each of which was dodged by Shinrai. Shinrai dropped him to the ground with a single punch, and walked over next to him, forming a red Reikou Tou. Raising it high above his head, he said quietly, "I hope this teaches you a lesson...."  
  
Just as he swung it down, Taisho winced.... only to find he was in no pain. He opened his eyes, and saw the Reikou Tou sticking out of the ground, and Shinrai walking away.  
  
".... Don't be so brash next time. Kazuma-sama died in my arms.... I'm sorry I couldn't save him...."  
  
As Shinrai walked away, Taisho began to cry softly,  
  
Master Kazuma.... he died in his arms? Then.... those really were dried tears on his face....  
  
The seven items in Shinrai's possession blasted out from his personage, and circled around the gate, glowing brightly. While the ground shook greatly, the door burst open, revealing a black portal.  
  
And Shinrai stepped into it.  
  
=== Somewhere in Makai ===  
  
The wind whipped violently around the small cabin, as its owner rose to his feet.  
  
"He's here at last...."  
  
And as he stepped into the light, his young face could be seen....  
  
The face of Yusuke Urameshi, looking not a day older than 15. 


	39. Chapter 38

---- Chapter 38: Past ----  
  
=== Yusuke's Cabin ===  
  
Yusuke looked over Shinrai, and laughed softly.  
  
"Not bad, not bad.... First things first - gotta train you up to fight as a human. Demon transformations take too much Ki."  
  
Snorting, Shinrai shot back, "I'll fight as a demon, thanks."  
  
But he suddenly noticed that Yusuke was gone. As he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he froze. Turning slowly, he saw nothing there.... and was greeted with a kick in the back. He recovered quickly, but was hoisted into the air by the neck by Yusuke.  
  
"Hmm.... Worse defenses than I thought...." mused Yusuke. "This'll take longer than I anticipated." Throwing Shinrai to the ground, Yusuke pushed his aura to the max, his muscles bulging outwards.  
  
His power.... it's exactly equal to my demon form....Shinrai thought, as he rose to his feet. He did the same as Yusuke, his aura flaring wildly.  
  
"A Ki Wave output of 450,000 on the Reikai scale.... 100,000 less than your full power. Not bad. So, you do have most of your power in this form, as I thought. Now, to bring out your full power.... you have to listen carefully to what I have to say."  
  
Shinrai held up his hand, and motioned for Yusuke to stop. Looking around, he asked worriedly, "Where's Keiko?"  
  
".........."  
  
=== Flashback ===  
  
"KEIKO!!! NO!!!!"  
  
=== Present ===  
  
Yusuke clutched his head in pain, and fell to his knees. As Shinrai moved to help, he said coldly, "She's dead."   
  
And he froze dead in his tracks.  
  
"When we left Ningenkai, we settled here.... It was a simple life, but one full of joy from being together.... Those were the happiest days of my life. For 13 years, we lived out our lives.... until one day...."  
  
=== 17 Years Ago, God of Fighters Tournament ===  
  
"And the winner is, Yusuke Urameshi!!!"  
  
The crowd went ballistic, cheering loudly for their champion. Yusuke lifted his arm in victory, and let out a happy yell.  
  
"Yusuke-sama!!!"  
  
He turned, and saw an Oni running towards him.  
  
"It's Lady Keiko!!!"  
  
Yusuke froze.  
  
"K-Keiko.... ?"  
  
=== Present ===  
  
"I had just won the God of Fighters Tournament.... against a very worthy warrior by the name of Ki-Chigaii.... when I received news that the cabin was being attacked by a demon. I rushed back home...."  
  
=== 17 Years Ago, Yusuke's Cabin ===  
  
Blood was draped everywhere, the house blazing in flames. The door was bolted shut, but a window at the back was open.... when suddenly, the door was blasted open. Yusuke ran in, and saw a broken figure in the distance. In less than a quarter of a second, he was at her side. Her wounds were deep - there would be no survival. With the last of her energy, Keiko opened her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"I love you.... Yusuke.... I always.... will...."  
  
And there she died in his arms. His anguished scream echoed throughout the Demon World loudly, the pain in his voice evident....  
  
"KEIKO!!! NO!!!!"  
  
=== Present ===  
  
"I found out later that a demon had a grudge against me, and did the killing. I searched him out, and I killed him.... slowly.... and.... painfully.... and then I crushed his soul utterly, erasing him from even death. For years, I've lived in this cabin, remembering all the good times I had with my love.... I sealed myself up, so only the true successor of Reikou Hadou Ken could reach me. It.... hurts so much.... But I'll go on. And you will too - with the secrets of Reikou Hadou Ken." 


	40. Chapter 39

---- Chapter 39: Shinrai's Power Brought Out. Beginning of the Succession Final Test ----  
  
Shinrai readied himself, bracing his hands to his sides.  
  
"Now," began Yusuke, "you must concentrate and compress your Reiki. Just at the exact point where it transforms into Youki, push it to the maximum and release your hold on your Ki. That will bring out all of your latent demon powers, if successful. If you have a pure motive for attaining your power - like becoming a greater fighter than even I.... or Ki-Chigaii for that matter.... - then your powers will be granted to you by God. If not, though, your Ki will explode and kill you. This is part of my Succession Test.... so begin when you're ready."  
  
"Hya.... !!!!"  
  
Steadying himself, Shinrai's muscles bulged to their maximum limit, his aura flaring wildly. Finally, when the last of his energy was drawn out, he gasped, and stared at his hands in awe.  
  
I.... I did it! I'm as powerful as Yusuke now!  
  
"Not quite."  
  
Shinrai was shaken out of his thoughts suddenly by those words. Staring at Yusuke quizically, he wondered aloud, "Wh-What?"  
  
"Your skill still won't be quite up to snuff. Let me train you up a little."  
  
In a flash, Yusuke had vanished, when suddenly Shinrai felt a rough blow to the back of his head that smashed him to the ground. Shinrai flipped to his feet, throwing a Reikou Shou at Yusuke's face. The attack hit, and sent Yusuke skidding backwards, but he was otherwise unharmed.  
  
With a grin, Yusuke remarked, "Not bad. Your technique is very much like the Reikou Dan, except focused in the fist. With attacks like that, you may prevail. Try and counter this...."  
  
Yusuke began to glow softly, his aura subsiding. With godlike speed, he charged forward, and hit with a fierce punch that sent Shinrai crashing to the ground. Wiping the blood from his face, Shinrai rose to his feet, and gave a small smile.  
  
"I know exactly how to counter," he said confidentally. Yusuke snorted, "Oh? A bluff? Try it again."  
  
Again he glowed softly, and charged forward. This time, Shinrai blocked the punch with his palm, and began to shine brightly.  
  
"Reikou Kagami...."  
  
His aura burst into flames.  
  
"Ishiki!!"  
  
Still holding Yusuke's fist in one hand, Shinrai turned and delivered a swift backhand to Yusuke's face that caused him to spit up blood violently, and hurled him backwards into the ground. Yusuke began to laugh, musing, "Excellent. Transferring the massive impulse of my attack into one of your own.... Brilliant maneuver. Reminds me of one of Genkai's techniques. But now it ends.... Time for the REAL succession test."  
  
"Hyo.... !!!!!"  
  
Yusuke's muscles bulged outwards, his aura crackling with such energy that the air flickered with dimensional distortions. The ground shook violently, and Shinrai nearly collapsed at the crushing weight of the power.  
  
"Hah.... Hah...." Yusuke panted, letting loose a grin. "This is my full power.... Show me yours, Shinrai Seijitsu.... show me the power I've only been priveleged to see once before!"  
  
Shinrai nodded, and began to charged up. His muscles tensed rapidly, his aura flaring. Smaller dimensional distortions crackled around in the air, and the ground once more shook.  
  
"Yeah.... so you fought the 'great' Ki-Chigaii before, eh? This'll be interesting.... To have defeated my superior...."  
  
The martial arts master chuckled. "Yes, he was quite a difficult opponent. But his demon blood wasn't quite awakened yet, so that gave me an edge in skill. Even with about 75% of his power, I won. Still.... do you intend to avenge his loss?"  
  
Spitting, Shinrai replied, "I don't see him anymore. What happened in the past means nothing to me...." He took a stance, his arms at his sides. "Now you'll be priveleged to see the demonic powers of the highest breed of demons once more!!"  
  
The wind whipped violently, and in an instant, they were off. Yusuke threw a quick jab, which Shinrai evaded and countered with a kick of his own - which also failed to connect. Again Yusuke tried an attack, a quick knee jab, which was caught by Shinrai's palm. Turning, Shinrai threw a quick backhand to Yusuke's neck, but it was caught as well. They were still both testing each other at this point.  
  
Both fighters disengaged, staring each other down intently. Again they darted forward, Shinrai launching a quick kick to Yusuke's chest. Yusuke caught it with both arms, though, and turned several times before releasing him into a tree. The tree shattered upon impact, but Shinrai was mostly unhurt. He picked himself up, and wiped the blood from his mouth. With a smirk, he raised his right hand and placed it in a gun shape. As the sphere of energy at his fingertip grew, Yusuke copied Shinrai's actions.  
  
And, at exactly the same instant, they both fired.  
  
The blast burst forth in a huge explosion, blowing away all the nearby trees. Neither fighter was hurt, and they continued staring each other down.  
  
"So," mused Yusuke, "Our pistols are exactly equal.... Let's try our shotguns."  
  
Each warrior clutched one hand to their side, and thrust it forward, releasing huge Shotgun blasts. Shinrai's attack overcame Yusuke's, and hit him with a slight blow that knocked him back a bit.  
  
"It looks like you've come farther with the Shotgun than I have, Shinrai-kun. But this is where it ends...."  
  
Yusuke made several swift hand motions, and thrust his hands to both sides of himself. He began to faintly glow, and the ground quaked. Shinrai's response was to clutch one hand to his side, as he also began to shine.  
  
"Reikou...."  
  
"Reikou...."  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke leapt forward.  
  
"Dan!"  
  
As he threw a punch, Shinrai smirked cockily.  
  
"ShoU!!"  
  
The attacks collided, sending both warriors flying backwards and drilling them into the ground. They both jumped up, and flipped gracefully back onto the ground.  
  
Shinrai smiled warmly. "You're as good as they say.... your realities far outstrip your legends. Even Ki-Chigaii was no match for you.... But I will be. I've trained under Kuwabara-sensei and even Genkai-sama. I won't lose.... For their memories, I can't lose." 


	41. Chapter 40

---- Chapter 40: Succession Battle ----  
  
Wind circled around Shinrai, as he thrust both hands forward and clapped them together in a gun shape. Energy flowed from all over his body into his two fingertips, as a semi-large ball of energy formed at its tip.  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "A super-powerful Rei Gun? I guess I can counter that with one of my own.... with a twist." And he placed his hand in a gun shape, pointing it into the air. As the energy started to gather, Shinrai gave a puzzled look at his sensei.  
  
"Rei...."  
  
"Hou!!!!" (Spirit Cannon)  
  
The energy blast burst towards Yusuke, who was seemingly unconcerned.  
  
"Rei Gun.... Clean Hit!!"  
  
Yusuke fired his Rei Gun into the sky, which went in an arc through the air and slammed into Shinrai's chest, sending him reeling. Just as the blast was about to hit the martial arts master, Yusuke dodged effortlessly, allowing the blast to fly into a nearby mountain.... destroying it with one hit.  
  
Shinrai wiped the blood from his mouth, and spat a little out to the side.  
  
"Awesome.... That was brilliant, Yusuke-sama."  
  
Yusuke just scoffed. "Don't call me 'sama....' It makes me uncomfortable."  
  
For a moment, each fighter was silent, until they charged forward again. They struck violently, the earth shattering under the impact of their blows. Shinrai disengaged, and drew his hand back.  
  
"Reikou...."  
  
"Shou Dan!!" (Aura Fist Bullet)  
  
A blast of energy shot from Shinrai's fist, and struck Yusuke hard in the face. The martial arts master skidded backwards, but shook off the blast and shot out a Shotgun attack. Dodging swiftly, Shinrai responded with....  
  
"Rei Gun!!!"  
  
It hit Yusuke roughly in the chest, causing a massive explosion and sending him flying backwards. Just as he was about to hit the ground, he flipped to his feet and released two Shotgun attacks. Shinrai barely dodged the first, but the second sent him backwards into a nearby forest. The trees exploded upon impact with the young fighter, and Shinrai lay there, seemingly unconscious.  
  
"Get up!" called Yusuke with a grin. "You ain't fooling anyone here."  
  
A chuckle came from Shinrai's body, as he sat up. Smiling, he mused aloud, "Heh.... I expected as much. A feint won't work with you. Then try this...."  
  
Shinrai rose to his feet, and made several hand motions. Thrusting his hands forward, his aura burst into flames.  
  
"Ensatsu...."  
  
The ground started to crack slightly.  
  
"Hadou...."  
  
Bursting upwards, the ground exploded into pieces.  
  
"Juu!!!" (Burning Wave Pistol)  
  
An enormous ball of fire burst from Shinrai's hands, shooting directly for Yusuke. The warrior easily dodged.... and yet was surprised when the blast changed direction and slammed into him. And the resulting explosion lit up the sky, as Shinrai smirked.  
  
"You aren't fooling anyone either. Let's do this for real."  
  
In the sky, Yusuke chuckled. The blast had mostly done no damage, and he was smiling. Floating back down to the ground, he spoke again.  
  
"Your power is truly magnificent. Ki-Chigaii is stronger, but you're still incredible. Not even he matched me so brilliantly. But now, it ends...."  
  
Darting forward, Yusuke exploded into an offensive flurry of attacks, kicking, punching, and kneeing with incredible strength. Shinrai responded by blocking the onslaught, but several attacks got through. Suddenly, Yusuke was surprised with a quick knee to the stomach, as Shinrai jumped up slightly and kicked him into the air. Leaping high above Yusuke, he kicked him to the ground and began to rotate.  
  
"Senpuu Shugeki...."  
  
"Reikou Dan!!!" (Hurricane Strike Aura Shot)  
  
Multiple blasts of energy spiraled downwards, crashing into Yusuke with tremendous force. Shinrai then dived downwards, crashing into Yusuke's chest with his knee. As he leapt backwards, he extended his hand and fired a Rei Gun.  
  
The explosion rocked the entire demon plane, shattering lesser demons from several miles away.  
  
Yusuke rose to his feet, battered, bloody, and very worn out.  
  
"Hahh.... Hahh...." he panted heavily, his face smirking. "I can't go for much longer.... So I'm gonna put everything I got into this one last shot. You better too, or you'll die."  
  
Raising his right arm horizontally, he gripped it tightly with his other hand and began to charge up. A small ball of energy began to form, slowly growing to massive proportions.  
  
"Okay.... I'll honor you with my ultimate technique. I won't counter with the Rei Gun Zero Type - rather, I'll use my own greatest attack - the Lifeforce Fist!!!"  
  
Clutching his hand to his side, Shinrai flared his aura and pushed his energy to the max.  
  
"Rei...."  
  
"Gun...."  
  
"Zero...."  
  
"Type!!!!"  
  
The blast shot forward, heading directly for Shinrai.  
  
"Reikou Ryoku Shou!!!!!!" (Aura Force Fist/ Lifeforce Fist)  
  
Shinrai's punch collided heavily with the attack, shattering the ground even further. He pushed with all his might, but was still being shoved back by the massive beam. All his efforts seemed to be for nothing. The seven warriors he had beaten to get this far.... had the whole test been meaningless? Was he going to die? Was this the end? Just as he seemed to lose all of his strength, he remembered Genkai's words....  
  
"Now go.... and win the successorship from that dimwit apprentice of mine."   
  
And he also remembered Kazuma's dying words....  
  
"Fight him.... and make.... me.... proud.... You always were.... like a son to me, while I trained you.... Don't die, Shinrai.... Live on, and always remember.... You hold in your hands the very essence of Kazuma Kuwabara.... Good-bye...."   
  
For Master Genkai.... and Master Kazuma.... and for the honor of my family.... I.... I....  
  
"I WILL NOT DIE!!!!"  
  
With one final swift stroke of his fist, Shinrai broke through the blast and charged forward, slamming into Yusuke with the Lifeforce Fist. Yusuke was knocked to the ground, nearly unconscious.  
  
As ge fell, he murmured, "Excellent...." And then he collapsed, unconscious.  
  
For several hours, Yusuke was out cold. When he finally came to, he shook himself awake violently.  
  
"Whew...." he breathed. "That was a good one! You've earned this.... the Aura Orb...."  
  
Holding his hands in front of his chest, Yusuke drew out a small glowing ball. He handed it to Shinrai, and warned, "When you put it in, it'll hurt like hell. But just stick with it...."  
  
And, indeed, the second the ball passed through Shinrai's chest, it felt like he'd burst into flames.  
  
"Ah.... AH!!!"  
  
Shinrai collapsed, shaking violently from the pain he was under. Solemnly, Yusuke stretched out his hand in the shape of a gun.... and pointed it at his head. Seizing upon the last bits of strength he had, Shinrai looked up, in shock.  
  
"Wh.... ?!"  
  
Yusuke just chuckled.  
  
"Hey, I did my part for the old hag and made sure I passed on her techniques.... There couldn't be a more worthy successor. Don't worry 'bout me.... I've been planning this for a long, long time.... ever since my Keiko died. Without her, my life is.... empty. I won't live like this any longer. Without Kuwabara, it just wouldn't be the same.... and Genkai.... so I'll join all of them. Never thought I'd be talking like this, but you know.... Good bye, Shinrai, true successor to the secrets of Reikou Hadou Ken. Good luck.... and do your best to beat Ki-Chigaii in the God of Fighters Tournament.... I know you'll make me proud."  
  
And he 'pulled the trigger.'  
  
"Y...."  
  
Shinrai's aura began to contract wildly. The nearby mountains and forests exploded violently, as he let out a godawful scream.  
  
"Yusuke-sama!!!!!!!!!"  
  
=== At the Gates to Reikai ===  
  
"It's time, Yusuke...."  
  
Botan dropped off the martial artist at the gates to Heaven, and flew away with tears in her eyes. As Yusuke walked towards the doors, he smiled at the sight before him. A young Genkai, Kuwabara not looking a day older than 16, and Keiko.... Oh, how beautiful she looked. With tears in his eyes, he ran forward.  
  
"Keiko!!!"  
  
"Yusuke!!!"  
  
Both met in a deep embrace, locking lips sensually. Keiko broke off the kiss, staring deep into Yusuke's eyes.  
  
"Welcome back, Yusuke...."  
  
And together, the four of them walked off into the gates of Reikai, and thus were Yusuke and Keiko reunited. But elsewhere, things weren't nearly as happy.... The world of Ningenkai was under attack!

[ Author's Notes: Well, I finally made it to 40 chapters. This is quite the milestone, I do think. Anyway, I hope the story so far hasn't been too bad. I'm planning on two more arcs of the story, and the next one should only go for about 10-12 chapters at most. The one after that'll take about the same, so in about 60 chapters the story will be finished. Take care, everyone! Later! ]


End file.
